Tu es si cruel (EXO)
by Moonlyne
Summary: Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être amoureux d'un mec qui sort avec une fille que vous détestez ? Et que le mec en question soit cruel au point de rester quand même proche de vous, de vous faire des moues mignonnes et de continuer à vous parler ? En tout cas, c'est mon cas. Moi, Do KyungSoo, j'en ai marre de cette situation, j'en ai marre d'avoir mal... Pairing principal : KaiSoo.
1. Chapter 1

J'étais roulé en boule sur mon lit et caché sous ma couette. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que je pleurais. En fait, j'avais craqué. En même temps, comment ne pas craquer quand la personne que vous aimez sort avec quelqu'un ? Bon, j'avais quand même réussi à ne verser aucune larme pendant quelques mois, mais là, c'en était trop. En plus de caresser les épaules, le dos, la cuisse, puis la tête de sa petite-amie, JongIn s'était mis à l'embrasser. Et le baiser était hot, vraiment très hot. Alors j'avais prétexté être fatigué et j'étais allé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pu supporter la vision de ce… « Couple ». Déjà que le voir avec elle me faisait souffrir, alors quand il l'avait embrassée… Bref, j'allais vraiment mal, très mal. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour continuer à l'aimer alors qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un… Je sursautai légèrement lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas s'approcher de mon lit. Je ne pleurais plus. Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi, signe que la personne qui était entrée venait de s'assoir. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, dissimulée par la couette comme le reste de mon corps. Je n'esquissai aucun mouvement et fit semblant de dormir profondément.

\- **KyungSoo, je sais que tu ne dors pas** , fit une voix que je reconnus assez rapidement.

Je descendis légèrement la couette, juste assez pour découvrir mon visage jusqu'au nez et regardai Baekhyun. Il eut l'air surprit en me voyant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Lui demandai-je en reniflant.

\- **Je… J'étais venu te dire qu'ils avaient fini de… De s'embrasser. Tu peux donc…**

\- **Non, je reste ici.**

\- **Mais KyungSoo…**

\- **Putain Baek… Plus je le vois, plus j'ai mal… Alors qu'il l'embrasse ou non, c'est pareil… Enfin ça commence à être pareil…**

Et oui, j'avais confié ce que je ressentais pour JongIn à Baekhyun, mon meilleur ami. Je pouvais tout lui dire, je savais qu'il ne répèterait rien. Il m'avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était vraiment digne de confiance. Il m'avait d'ailleurs aidé à me rapprocher de Kai, mais au final, ça n'a servi à rien. Le châtain caressa tendrement mes cheveux et me regarda, l'air sincèrement désolé.

\- **Bon, de toute façon il va sans doute rester avec cette… Fille pendant très longtemps, voire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, vu comment il semble l'aimer… Alors je vais devoir m'y habituer… Je viendrai peut-être tout à l'heure…** Murmurai-je.

\- **KyungSoo…**

\- **Tu peux me laisser seul un moment s'il te plaît ?**

\- **Oui bien sûr…**

Baekhyun me regarda une nouvelle fois tristement, puis sortit lentement de ma pièce. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'aimais bien la compagnie de mon meilleur ami, mais en ce moment, je préférais la solitude, qui me permettait de réfléchir et d'essayer d'accepter le fait que celui que j'aimais était en couple et qui plus est… Avec une fille que je détestais, mais qui heureusement ne m'a pas reconnu. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dit ou fait… En repensant à elle et à tout ce qu'il s'est passé au collège, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Sérieusement… Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle… Mais elle, était-elle amoureuse de lui, ou alors est-ce qu'elle se sert de lui comme elle s'est servie de plusieurs de ses ex ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Après tout, JongIn était une star, une idole et être la petit-amie d'une idole pouvait avoir bien des avantages. Je séchai mes larmes et réfléchis un long moment avant d'être sûr de ce que je pensais.

J'entendis toquer à ma porte. Je criai un simple « entrez ! » et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sehun. J'avais remonté la couette sur mon visage juste avant qu'il n'entre.

\- **Euh… D.O ?** M'appela-t-il.

\- **Quoi ?** Fis-je.

\- **On a tous faim et Kai adorerait que ce soit toi qui prépares le repas.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il adorerait que je cuisine ? Non mais sérieusement… Il est vraiment… Cruel…

\- **… D.O ?**

\- **Ah euh… J'arrive dans deux minutes** , lui dis-je.

Je l'entendis murmurer un simple « ok » et ses pas s'éloignèrent. La porte se ferma et je sortis de sous la couette. Je m'assis doucement sur le lit et me frottai les yeux. Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. Je marchais le plus lentement possible, comme pour retarder le moment fatidique. J'adorais cuisiner en général, mais là, c'était différent. JongIn voulait que ce soit moi qui prépare le repas… Ca me faisait stresser.

J'entrai dans le salon et je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi. J'entendis aussi des petits cris de surprise. Je devais sans doute avoir les yeux rougis et gonflés et les cheveux en bataille en gros je devais sans doute faire peur. Cette fois-ci je me pressais pour aller dans la cuisine, une fois arrivé à l'endroit voulu, je me regardai dans un petit miroir qui traînait sur la table. C'est bien ce que je pensais je faisais peur. Mais en plus de tout ce que j'ai énuméré un peu plus tôt, j'avais d'énormes cernes. Je délaissai l'objet dans lequel je pouvais voir mon reflet pour commencer à préparer ce fichu repas.

Je posai un plat sur la table basse du salon. Par chance, Sehun avait mit la table avant que j'arrive. AU moins, j'avais un truc de moins à faire. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre, lorsqu'on me retint par le bras. Je me retournai et vit… JongIn.

\- **Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?** Me demanda-t-il en me souriant.

\- **N-non** , répondis-je alors que je commençais à avoir une boule au ventre.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je… Je n'ai pas envie.**

\- **Oh aller, viens s'il te plaît !**

Il me fit une moue trop mignonne. Il savait… Il savait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser quand il faisait cette tête-là… Il est vraiment… Trop cruel…

\- **O-ok.**

Kai lâcha mon bras et je partis à la salle de bain. Je passai de l'eau sur mon visage, me mit un peu de fond de teint, me coiffai… Je voulais quand même me faire présentable. Mais j'étais tout de même étonné. JongIn n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'allais mal. Et surtout… Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir fait un quelconque effet. Je ressentais une énorme douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau mais je retins mes larmes et je sortis de la pièce pour retourner dans le salon. Baekhyun me regarda et me fit une place. Je lui souris et m'assis à côté de lui. Mon sourire disparut bien vite lorsque je vis qui se trouvait en face de moi. C'était elle. Cette pétasse qui sortait avec l'être que j'aimais. Cette pétasse qui l'avait charmé et qui allait sans doute se servir de lui. Cette pétasse qui, par chance, ne m'avait pas encore reconnu. Au cas où, je gardai la tête basse. Je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter. La main en question appartenait à Baekhyun. Il m'observait et avait l'air assez inquiet.

\- **Tu ne manges pas ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et regardai mon assiette, qui était pleine.

\- **C'est très bon pourtant, c'est même délicieux ce que tu as fait** , me dit-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- **Je n'ai pas très faim…**

Il me regarda à nouveau, l'air triste et de nouveau désolé. Je me perdis de nouveau dans mes pensées, qui étaient toutes dirigées vers JongIn. Inconsciemment, je retenais mes larmes. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me lever, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

\- **Je sors** , fis-je simplement.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du dortoir. Je mis mes chaussures, enfilai mon manteau et sortis de l'appartement. L'air froid m'agressa aussitôt et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes tout en frissonnant. Je les rouvris et avançai. Je marchais sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je n'avais pas de but, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de l'appartement, et de JongIn. J'arrivai dans un parc, quelques minutes après et je m'assis sur un banc. Finalement, l'air frais me faisait du bien. Les heures passèrent, et je ne bougeais pas. Je redoutais le moment où j'allais rentrer au dortoir. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur ma joue, bientôt suivie par d'autres. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et je sentis quelque chose, une main sans doute, sécher mes larmes. Je les ouvris et vis qu'un jeune homme qui semblait à peine plus âgé que moi me regardait et me souriait tendrement. Il s'assit à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Ses cheveux étaient blonds avec quelques mèches légèrement plus foncées, ses yeux, eux, étaient verts. J'aimais bien son teint basané, même s'il me faisait un peu penser à JongIn…

\- **Dis-moi, comment un garçon aussi mignon que toi peut être triste et pleurer ? Que s'est-il passé ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je rougis légèrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'inspirait confiance alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. Son sourire était comment dire… Rassurant. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui dire.

\- **Une histoire de cœur ?** Hasarda-t-il.

J'hochai lentement la tête.

\- **Aller, dis-moi, je ne vais pas te juger.**

Je pris une longue inspiration et me lançai :

\- **Cela fait quelques mois que l'homme que j'aime sort avec une fille que je déteste depuis le collège… Je les ai vus s'embrasser tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait mal, mais à un point… J'ai encore plus mal qu'au début de leur relation… Maintenant, rien qu'apercevoir l'homme que j'aime, lui parler, croiser son regard… Je me sens… Je me sens si…** Je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase que j'éclatai de nouveau en sanglots.

Le blond me prit dans ses bras et me caressa tendrement le dos, puis les cheveux. Sa présence me réconfortait un peu. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que j'arrête de pleurer. Lui, il séchait mes larmes. Il se leva, me fit me relever et me sourit.

\- **Viens, je connais un endroit pas mal où je te ferai oublier ton chagrin** , me dit-il en me prenant par la main.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Aller, dis-moi, je ne vais pas te juger.

Je pris une longue inspiration et me lançai :

\- Cela fait quelques mois que l'homme que j'aime sort avec une fille que je déteste depuis le collège… Je les ai vus s'embrasser tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait mal, mais à un point… J'ai encore plus mal qu'au début de leur relation… Maintenant, rien qu'apercevoir l'homme que j'aime, lui parler, croiser son regard… Je me sens… Je me sens si… Je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase que j'éclatai de nouveau en sanglots.

Le blond me prit dans ses bras et me caressa tendrement le dos, puis les cheveux. Sa présence me réconfortait un peu. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que j'arrête de pleurer. Lui, il séchait mes larmes. Il se leva, me fit me relever et me sourit.

\- Viens, je connais un endroit pas mal où je te ferai oublier ton chagrin, me dit-il en me prenant par la main.

On marcha pendant quelques minutes, avant d'arriver devant… Une boîte de nuit. J'allumai mon portable, que j'avais pris avec moi et je regardai l'heure ; vingt-trois heures trente-cinq. J'eus à peine le temps de l'éteindre et de le mettre dans une poche de mon pantalon que le blond me tira à l'intérieur. Les deux vigiles nous avaient laissé entrer sans un mot. Il me fit enlever mon manteau et enleva aussi le sien et il les accrocha à un porte-manteau à l'entrée. Il m'amena ensuite au bar. Il commanda deux bières, que le barman nous apporta quelques secondes après. Je regardais mon verre, mais ne le buvais pas. Enfin… J'hésitais.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda le blond.

Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on ne s'était pas présentés…

\- KyungSoo, et toi ?

\- Joli prénom. Moi c'est Chin-Ho, répondit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour et finalement, nous bûmes nos bières en même temps. Je commençais déjà à me sentir un peu mieux. Chin-Ho me prit de nouveau par la main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. On dansa, d'abord assez loin l'un de l'autre, puis on se rapprocha, pour finir par danser collé-serré. Pour la première fois depuis que JongIn était avec l'autre garce, je me sentais… Bien. Oui, bien. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je dansais avec Chin-Ho ou grâce à la bière, mais je souriais franchement. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je continuais de danser. Une main se plaqua sur mes fesses, ce qui me surprit et me fit rouvrir les yeux. Le blond me regardait et finit par me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, même si c'était difficile vu que nous étions déjà un peu collés. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou et m'y fit un léger baiser. Puis un autre, et encore un autre… Je frissonnai et je le laissai faire. Tout d'un coup, il me lâcha et retourna au bar. Je le vis dire quelque chose au barman. Je recommençai à danser.

Chin-Ho me fit signe de venir et j'arrêtai ma chorégraphie improvisée pour aller le voir. Il me tendit un nouveau verre, que je bus d'une traite tandis qu'il se mit à boire lentement le sien. J'allais retourner sur la piste de danse lorsqu'il me retint par le bras. Il dit quelque chose à l'oreille du barman, qui lui passa une clé. Le blond me prit par la main, et on traversa la salle. Je titubais légèrement et Chin-Ho me tenait fermement par la taille pour ne pas que je tombe. On arriva devant un grand escalier, qu'il me fit monter. Nous traversâmes un long couloir et nous finîmes par nous arrêter devant une porte pourpre. Chin-Ho enfonça la clé dans la serrure, la tourna, puis il ouvrit la porte. Il me poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, qui était en fait une chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse mais n'avait que très peu de meubles. Les murs et la décoration de la pièce étaient dans différents tons bleus. En face de l'entrée se trouvait un lit à deux places dont la couverture était d'une jolie couleur turquoise. A gauche, il y avait une petite table de nuit, tandis qu'à droite se trouvait une petite commode.

Le blond ferma la porte après être entré et il posa ses mains sur mon torse. Il me poussa doucement et je tombai sur le lit. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et approcha lentement son visage du mien. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce qui me surprit. J'écarquillai les yeux mais je répondis tout de même au baiser. En temps normal, si quelqu'un m'embrassait, je l'aurais repoussé. Mais là, j'avais besoin de réconfort, alors je décidai de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et descendit dans mon cou. Il y fit quelques baisers et je laissai échapper un petit soupir. Il me câlina un peu puis il finit par passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon torse. Elles descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre, puis mon pantalon. Non… Là quand même ça allait un peu loin… Je l'arrêtai dans ses mouvements. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller jusque là… Je le connaissais à peine… Et puis… J'avais l'impression de trahir JongIn… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… ? Il est déjà avec quelqu'un donc…

\- Tu veux l'oublier, oui ou non ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton assez doux.

Je réfléchis quelques petites secondes et j'hochai lentement la tête. Une larme coula sur ma joue, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer et de caresser. Il finit par défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, puis le mien. Il baissa nos deux vêtements, mit une de ses jambes entre les miennes et appuya un peu sur mon entrejambe. Je gémis et me raidis. J'hésitais…

\- Laisse-moi faire. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire du bien et tu vas l'oublier pendant un bon moment, me susurra-t-il.

Chin-Ho mordit doucement le lobe de mon oreille, ce qui me fit gémir. Il sourit et reporta son attention sur le reste de mon corps. Il s'empressa de me retirer mon t-shirt qui rejoignit le sol, suivit quelques minutes après par mon boxer.

Je me réveillais lentement. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. C'était comme si… Comme si on me tapait dessus avec un marteau… Enfin en quelque sorte. Je voulais me lever, mais je n'y arrivais pas. En plus, je sentais un bras qui encerclait ma taille… J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et me rendis compte que ma tête était posée sur le torse de quelqu'un. Puis soudain, tout me revint en mémoire. Le repas d'hier, ma sortie dans le parc, ma rencontre avec Chin-Ho, les bières qu'on a bu, le baiser qu'on a échangé dans la chambre et… L'acte. Je me souvenais… Je me souvenais du fait que ça faisait mal au début… E-et que… Qu'au final, Chin-Ho m'avait fait du bien… Comme il me l'avait dit… Je me sentais mieux, mentalement… Le blond bougea un peu contre moi. La douleur dans mon crâne diminua un petit peu, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Chin-Ho ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda avec une tendresse impressionnante. Il caressa doucement ma joue et me sourit.

\- Salut toi, comment ça va ce matin ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mais sinon ça va… Répondis-je. Et toi ?

\- Moi je vais merveilleusement bien.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux rouges et je souris. J'entendis soudain une sonnerie, que je ne reconnus qu'après quelques secondes d'écoute. Je me levai, mais une douleur presque insupportable traversa le bas de mon dos, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombai par terre, entraînant la couverture avec moi. Aïe… Génial comme matinée… Mais par chance, mon pantalon se trouvait à côté de moi et mon portable était dans une des poches. Je finis par le trouver après les avoir toutes fouillées et je décrochai.

\- Allo ? Fis-je.

\- Ah, KyungSoo ! Enfin ! Putain mais t'es où ?! Hurla mon meilleur ami au bout du fil.

\- Baek... Baisse le volume s'il te plaît… Tu me perces les tympans…

\- Ok ok désolé ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels et à nos messages ?

\- Parce que j'ai mis mon portable en mode silencieux, mentis-je. J'avais envie de ne parler à personne.

\- Même, KyungSoo… Tu sais qu'on s'est tous fait un sang d'encre pour toi ? Non mais franchement, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas !

\- Bah pourquoi ? Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux, je ne suis pas suicidaire, j'ai pas besoin de vous prévenir, sérieux… De toute façon je rentre tout à l'heure, si ça peut te rassurer…

\- KyungS…

Je ne le laissai pas finir de prononcer mon prénom, je lui raccrochai au nez. Sérieusement… Me crier dessus dès le matin alors que j'ai déjà mal à la tête et en bas du dos… Je sentis des bras entourer ma taille et me soulever pour ensuite me poser et m'aider à m'assoir sur le lit. Chin-Ho s'assit à côté de moi, garda ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- C'était qui ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Mon meilleur ami, répondis-je en soupirant. Il m'a presque engueulé parce que je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je ne rentrais pas cette nuit…

\- Tu habites avec ton meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas ton petit ami plutôt ?

\- Nan, c'est vraiment mon meilleur ami. En fait, j'habite avec lui et dix autres amis.

\- Eh bah, vu combien vous êtes, ça doit être animé chez vous.

\- Ca oui…

\- N'empêche, ton meilleur ami… On dirait une mère poule qui a peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son enfant.

\- Ah oui, pas faux, dis-je en riant.

Il caressa ma joue en riant aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais presque heureux avec lui. Pourtant, je ne le connaissais que depuis la veille… Mais il m'apportait pas mal de réconfort. Assez en tout cas pour me faire sourire et rire.

Je voulus me lever à nouveau, mais je perdis encore l'équilibre à cause de la douleur en bas de mon dos. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'allais pas rencontrer une nouvelle fois le sol. Chin-Ho avait passé ses bras autour de mon torse et me retenait.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, gémis-je.

\- Haha non, désolé, rit-il. Pour me faire pardonner, dis-moi où tu veux aller, et je t'y emmène.

\- Eh bien… J'aimerais bien aller me doucher mais… Vu qu'on est dans une boîte de nuit, il n'y a sûrement pas de salle de bain…

\- Bien sûr que si.

Il me porta comme si j'étais une princesse et marcha jusqu'à arriver devant une porte, qui se trouvait à côté de la commode. Il me dit de l'ouvrir, ce que je fis. On entra alors dans une grande pièce spacieuse. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise en voyant la grandeur de la salle d'eau. Chin-Ho m'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et me fit couler un bain. N'empêche, ce mec m'étonnait. Il faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers moi alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis hier… Il me retira la couverture que j'avais enroulée autour de mes hanches et je rougis. Il m'aida à aller dans la baignoire.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. Je n'aimerais pas que tu te casses la figure, me dit-il en souriant avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Oui !

Il ferma la porte. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et mes douleurs. Je soupirai d'aise. Je me prélassai pendant environ vingt minutes, puis je me lavai et me rinçai. Ensuite je finis par l'appeler. Chin-Ho m'aida à sortir du bain me passa une serviette que j'enroulai autour de ma taille, puis il me porta de nouveau comme si j'étais une princesse. Il me posa sur le lit et m'aida à enfiler mes vêtements. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà habillé. Avant de partir, il me demanda si on pouvait échanger nos numéros de téléphone, ce que j'acceptai. Alors il comptait me revoir… Cette pensée me fit sourire. On sortit de la chambre, puis de la boîte et il m'aida à marcher jusqu'au dortoir, qui était quand même à un quart d'heure de la boîte de nuit. Je sonnai et la porte s'ouvrit sur Baekhyun, qui me sauta dessus lorsqu'il me vit.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. Je n'aimerais pas que tu te casses la figure, me dit-il en souriant avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Oui !

Il ferma la porte. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et mes douleurs. Je soupirai d'aise. Je me prélassai pendant environ vingt minutes, puis je me lavai et me rinçai. Ensuite je finis par l'appeler. Chin-Ho m'aida à sortir du bain me passa une serviette que j'enroulai autour de ma taille, puis il me porta de nouveau comme si j'étais une princesse. Il me posa sur le lit et m'aida à enfiler mes vêtements. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà habillé. Avant de partir, il me demanda si on pouvait échanger nos numéros de téléphone, ce que j'acceptai. Alors il comptait me revoir… Cette pensée me fit sourire. On sortit de la chambre, puis de la boîte et il m'aida à marcher jusqu'au dortoir, qui était quand même à un quart d'heure de la boîte de nuit. Je sonnai et la porte s'ouvrit sur Baekhyun, qui me sauta dessus lorsqu'il me vit.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise et je faillis tomber à la renverse. Baek me serra très fort dans ses bras.

\- Baek… Tu m'étouffes… Parvins-je à articuler.

\- Oups désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en desserrant son étreinte. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

\- Haha mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver franchement.

\- Bah justement, il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Oh… Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant mon ami.

\- Ah, Baekhyun, je te présente Chin-Ho et Chin-Ho, je te présente Baekhyun, mon meilleur ami.

\- Enchanté, fit le blond.

\- De même, dit le châtain.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire. A plus tard Kyungie. Et au revoir Baekhyun.

Chin-Ho me sourit et partit. Je rougis à par rapport à comment il m'avait appelé, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon meilleur ami, qui me fit entrer à l'intérieur du dortoir. J'ôtai mon manteau et le Bacon m'emmena au salon. Ayant toujours mal en bas du dos, je m'assis rapidement sur le canapé, sur lequel se trouvaient déjà Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Lay et Suho. Ils me regardaient et avaient l'air soulagés. Tao s'approcha de moi et me fit un gros câlin. J'avoue, ça me faisait du bien de rentrer et de les revoir.

\- KyungSoo, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant contre lui pour ensuite s'éloigner de moi et me regarda.

J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi répondre. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune raison valable.

\- Tu es inconscient, lâcha Lay.

\- Je sais, fis-je.

\- Mais sérieusement D.O, ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça s'il te plaît, m'implora Chanyeol.

\- Ok, ok…

\- Au fait, t'as dormi où du coup ? S'enquit Kris.

\- Dans une chambre d'hôtel, lui appris-je.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment mentir, mais là, je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Si mon meilleur ami, et les autres aussi, apprenaient que j'avais dormi au premier étage d'une boîte de nuit… J'allais me faire tuer à coup sûr et j'aurais des explications à leur fournir.

\- Tu as dormi… Avec ce Chin-Ho ? M'interrogea mon meilleur ami en me regardant, l'air très sérieux.

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi, puis vers Baek. Sa question me surprenait plus qu'autre chose. J'hésitais à lui dire, à tout lui dire. Bah, je peux bien lui en dire une partie, après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- Oui. Hier j'ai un peu picolé et lui aussi, du coup on s'est pas fait chier et on a dormi ensemble ensuite.

\- T'as… T'as bu ? S'étonna Suho. Pourquoi ?

\- J'vous en pose moi des questions ? Yah ! J'suis majeur, j'ai le droit de boire quand même ! Je n'suis plus un gamin !

Je fronçai les sourcils, me levai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je me retenais de gémir tellement j'avais mal en bas du dos. Sérieux, monter les escaliers avec cette fichu douleur, ce n'était pas facile… Je sentis les regards de mes amis chinois et coréens sur moi et je me pressai pour vite rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois ceci fait, je m'affalai sur mon lit et soupirai d'aise, content de le retrouver. Certes, celui de la boîte avait été très confortable mais je préférai tout de même le mien. Je fermai les yeux et un très léger sourire étira mes lèvres. J'allais m'endormir lorsque je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais semblant de dormir à chaque fois ? Me demanda une que je reconnus comme étant celle de Baekhyun.

\- … Là je ne faisais pas semblant vu que j'allais réellement m'endormir…

\- Ah bon, bah tant pis. Bref, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Je frottai mes yeux et je les ouvris. Je m'assis en tailleur près de mon meilleur ami. Je soupirai.

\- De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? Demandai-je même si au fond de moi, je connaissais la réponse.

\- Stop. C'est moi qui pose les questions, dit-il. Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi t'as bu, vu que c'est sans doute en rapport avec Kai, mais qui est vraiment ce Chin-Ho ?

\- Bah c'est juste un ami qui m'a réconforté hier.

\- Bien sûr. Un ami qui vous fait tous les deux picoler…

\- Ben oui. Il a vu que je n'allais pas bien du coup on a bu et il a pu me consoler plus facilement.

\- Et il t'a consolé de quelle manière ?

\- Putain Baek ! Tu me gonfles avec tes questions !

\- KyungSoo, t'es amoureux de Kai oui ou non ?

JongIn… Et voilà qu'il m'y faisait repenser à lui alors que je l'avais un peu oublié jusqu'ici… Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ce matin, je me sentais bien, mais là, ça y est, la tristesse s'était de nouveau emparée de moi.

\- Oui…

\- Alors pourquoi t'as couché avec l'autre ?

\- Parce que… Oh et puis pourquoi tu crois que j'ai couché avec lui ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

\- Déjà, grâce au fait que tu t'énerves alors que je te pose simplement la question, et aussi parce que tu as du mal à marcher. Ce n'est vraiment pas dur à deviner. Tu aimes vraiment Kai ?

\- Ah… Mais oui ! Arrête de me poser ce genre de questions plusieurs fois !

\- Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

\- Evidemment, j'en rêvais…

\- Pourquoi « rêvais » ?

\- Sérieux Baek… T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Il est en couple avec l'autre !

\- Je sais bien, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ca ne va pas durer longtemps ? Tss, tu parle, déjà que ça fait quelques mois qu'il est avec elle… Et puis de toute façon, du coup je n'ai plus aucune chance.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Moi je dis qu'il va vite se lasser d'elle…

\- Je l'espère sincèrement… Pour lui.

\- Comment ça pour lui ?

\- Cette fille, c'est une pétasse, une manipulatrice. Si elle est en couple avec lui, c'est sans doute par intérêt.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu la connais ? Baekhyun avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Oh ça pour la connaître, je la connais, oui. Elle était toujours dans ma classe au collège. Elle a manipulé tous ceux avec qui elle était sortie. Je doute qu'elle fasse une exception avec Kai, en plus, c'est une star alors… Elle a sans doute un but précis.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Ouais. Bon, j'peux dormir ?

\- Ah euh oui.

Mon meilleur ami fronça un peu plus les sourcils et sortit de ma chambre. Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit et fermai à nouveau les yeux. Cette discussion avec Baek m'avait à la fois épuisé, énervé et déprimé. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et m'endormit lentement.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone m'extirpa de mon sommeil sans rêve. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, les frottai doucement, attrapai mon portable et l'allumai. Je vis que j'avais reçu un SMS de la part de Chin-Ho. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. Dans son message, il me demandait si j'étais libre ce soir et si je voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui pour faire davantage connaissance. Je lui écrivis rapidement un texto disant que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Il me répondit ensuite qu'il viendrait me chercher au dortoir à dix-neuf heures trente. Je regardai l'heure sur mon Iphone ; quatorze heures quinze. J'avais quelques heures devant moi avant qu'il ne vienne. Mais qu'allais-je faire en attendant ? Je n'étais pas doué pour grand-chose. Au pire, pour commencer je pourrais me préparer un petit quelque chose et le bouffer. D'ailleurs, vu que j'ai dormi, qui a fait à manger à midi, du coup ? Sans doute Lay. Après moi, c'était lui qui cuisinait le mieux.

Je me levai, sortis de ma chambre et filai en douce dans la cuisine. Je pris quelques trucs qu'il me fallait, puis je commençai à me préparer quelque chose. Je pus déguster un bon sandwich fait maison trois minutes après. Je retournai ensuite dans ma pièce. Je m'assis sur mon lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, une idée me vint en tête. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait cette activité et j'avais sans doute perdu la main, mais bon. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour m'occuper ? Heureusement, j'avais pensé à prendre mon matériel, que j'avais caché quand on avait emménagés dans cet appartement. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon armoire, que j'ouvris. Je poussai les vêtements d'un côté, et sortis ce qui se trouvait derrière. Je déposai mon matos sur le lit, puis je remis les habits en place et refermai l'armoire. J'installai mon chevalet de bureau sur… Mon bureau justement. Je pris une petite toile que je plaçai sur le chevalet. J'ouvris un des tubes, un beau noir de jais, et je versai un peu de cette couleur sur ma palette. Ce noir… Ce noir me faisait tellement penser aux cheveux de JongIn… D'ailleurs, c'était son visage que je peignais sans m'en rendre compte. Je le continuai pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et j'eus soudain j'envie de le trouer, déchirer, brûler… Enfin bref, de le détruire. Seulement, je n'en avais pas le courage… Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis que je l'observai et je rangeai tout mon matériel au fond de l'armoire. Je regardai la toile une dernière fois, avant de la glisser sous mon lit.

Je pris mon portable et regardai l'heure ; dix-sept heures dix-huit. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je décidai d'envoyer un SMS à Chin-Ho, lui demandant si on ne pouvait pas se voir un peu plus tôt. Mon portable vibra environ dix secondes après, signe que j'avais reçu un texto. Il m'avait répondu, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il disait qu'il acceptait, et il voulait savoir à quelle heure il pourrait venir me chercher. Je lui envoyai un message de trois mots : « Maintenant si possible ». En guise de réponse, je reçus un simple « Ok ». J'esquissai un léger sourire. Je pris une douche à la vitesse de l'éclair, me séchai et enfilai un jean slim noir, un t-shirt moulant pourpre, une veste en cuir de la même couleur que mon pantalon, ainsi que des baskets nike noires et rouges. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain pour m'arranger un peu. Puis j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Je courus à travers le dortoir pour y arriver. Mais Suho m'arrêta en m'attrapant le bras.

\- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sors. D'ailleurs si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une porte à aller ouvrir, lui répondis-je en dégageant mon bras.

Je me précipitai vers l'entrée et fis ce que j'avais dit au leader coréen quelques secondes plus tôt ; j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Chin-Ho se tenait devant moi et souriait. Je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir tout le groupe, y compris « le couple » derrière moi. Eh, pourquoi m'avaient-ils tous suivis ? Je n'eus pas le temps de leur demander. Chin-Ho passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprocha de lui et finit par coller nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sors. D'ailleurs si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une porte à aller ouvrir, lui répondis-je en dégageant mon bras.

Je me précipitai vers l'entrée et fis ce que j'avais dit au leader coréen quelques secondes plus tôt ; j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Chin-Ho se tenait devant moi et souriait. Je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir tout le groupe, y compris « le couple » derrière moi. Eh, pourquoi m'avaient-ils tous suivis ? Je n'eus pas le temps de leur demander. Chin-Ho passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprocha de lui et finit par coller nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Devant eux. Devant lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Malgré ma surprise et mon incompréhension, je répondis au baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que les lèvres du blond sont encore plus douces qu'hier… Je me surprenais à apprécier ce baiser.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Fit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Chin-Ho se sépara de moi, à contrecœur me semble-il. Je regardai celui qui avait parlé ; JongIn. Il avait l'air agacé, ce qui me surprit beaucoup tandis que les autres nous observaient, estomaqués. Bizarrement, je sentis une douleur indescriptible dans ma poitrine.

Celui qui m'avait embrassé me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna en dehors du dortoir. J'eus juste le temps de fermer la porte.

\- Euh en fait… On va où ? Lui demandai-je pendant qu'il m'emmenait je ne sais où.

\- Chez moi. Enfin si tu veux qu'on aille autre part, tu me le dis, me répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Nan nan, chez toi ça me va, dis-je en souriant.

Je crus voir ses joues se teinter en rouge puis je reportai mon attention sur nos mains liées et nos doigts que nous avions entrelacés sans nous en rendre compte tandis qu'on avançait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était comme ça avec moi… Que quelqu'un s'intéressait autant à moi et ne me lâchai pas… J'aurais tellement aimé que JongIn se comporte de la même façon avec moi… Yah… Faut que j'arrête de rêver… Et de penser à lui ! Je vais continuer de déprimer sinon… Je sursautai lorsque Chin-Ho posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Hey Kyungie ! Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, si… J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ah… Au fait, on est arrivés.

Nous nous trouvions devant un appartement qui semblait avoir été construit récemment. Chin-Ho sortit une clé de sa poche, l'enfonça et la tourna dans la serrure, pour ensuite finir par la porte et m'inviter à entrer, ce que je fis. Il rentra à son tour sans plus attendre. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et il me caressa le dos avec douceur.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Kyungie, fit-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

\- … Ca se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oh ça oui. Aller dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Je baissai la tête et pris une longue inspiration, avant de dire :

\- Je n'en peux plus… Là c'est sûr je n'en peux vraiment plus… A peine je l'aperçois, à peine j'entends quelqu'un prononcer son prénom… Je chiale et je déprime. Et le pire, c'est que je pense à lui quasiment tout le temps…

\- Eh bah… Essaye de ne plus penser à lui, je sais pas moi… Essaye de faire comme s'il n'existait pas…

\- C'est trop dur vu que je le vois tous les jours… Toujours en compagnie de l'autre pétasse…

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et de nombreuses larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, pour pas changer. Je me trouvais tellement faible, pitoyable… J'en avais marre d'être un pleurnichard… Non… J'en avais plutôt assez d'être moi en fait…

Chin-Ho sécha mes larmes et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser me faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Le blond passa un bras autour de ma taille et passa une main dans mes cheveux, qu'il caressa. La sensation que me procurait ce baiser était vraiment très agréable. Néanmoins, cela pourrait paraître égoïste, mais… J'en voulais plus. C'est pour ça que je me séparai lentement de lui et chuchotai, après avoir repris mon souffle :

\- Chin-Ho… Fais-le-moi oublier une nouvelle fois… S'il te plaît… J'en ai vraiment besoin…

\- Avec grand plaisir Kyungie, murmura-t-il.

Il m'allongea sur le canapé, mordilla doucement le lobe de mon oreille et me caressa. Il me fit plein de baisers papillon dans mon cou. Il me fit retirer ma veste, mon t-shirt puis titilla mes boutons de chair en les mordillant, puis les léchant. Je gémis. Il me faisait du bien, vraiment beaucoup de bien. Peu à peu, le visage de JongIn disparut de mon esprit. Celui de Chin-Ho le remplaça instantanément. Le blond allait passer à l'étape supérieure lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Aish, c'était elle provenait du mien, qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon… Je pris mon portable et décrochai.

\- KyungSoo ? M'appela une voix qui me fit me rappeler celui que Chin-Ho me faisait oublier.

Ma gorge commença ça me piquer et des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux.

\- Quoi ? Fis-je en essayant de me contrôler de faire en sorte que ma voix ne soit pas trop tremblante.

\- Tu rentres, ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que… Il s'arrêta.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment de raison valable pour me poser cette question, hein ? Alors dans ce cas je ne te répondrai pas. D'ailleurs même si tu en avais une, je ne te dirais rien. Je suis majeur et je fais ce que je veux, merde à la fin ! M'emportai-je.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Stop JongIn, stop. J'en ai ras le bol. Ah, et tu diras à Baekhyun d'arrêter de vouloir savoir où je suis, ce que je fais, et avec qui, parce que là, je n'en peux plus. Ma voix tremblait beaucoup à la fin de ma phrase.

Et je raccrochai. Je posai mon portable sur la table de nuit. Je savais que Baekhyun l'avait obligé à m'appeler. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon. J'éclatai en sanglots.

\- C'était lui, pas vrai ? Dit Chin-Ho.

J'hochai lentement la tête. Le blond s'empressa d'essuyer mes larmes et de me câliner, de me caresser… Jusqu'à ce que mes larmes arrêtent de couler. Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te le faire oublier… Et te rendre heureux.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps avait pris l'acte, mais en tout cas ce qui était sûr, c'est que je me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Chin-Ho était doué, très doué. A la fois pour faire ce qu'il m'a fait, mais aussi pour me consoler, simplement. Il était si gentil… Mais je ne connaissais pas la raison de toute cette gentillesse.

On était allongés sur le lit du blond. Seul un drap bleu recouvrait nos deux corps épuisés. Chin-Ho me prit dans ses bras et je souris.

\- Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris… Me dit-il.

\- A-ah euh m-merci, bégayai-je en rougissant, gêné par ses paroles.

Il rit et me caressa la tête. Au bout d'un moment, j'osai poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques minutes :

\- Dis, Chin-Ho… Pourquoi tu es… Aussi sympa avec moi ?

\- Parce que t'es un mec en or et tu mérites d'être heureux, fit-il en souriant et en me câlinant.

Je devins rouge comme une tomate et même encore plus, je pense. Il se mit à rire en voyant mon visage cramoisi. J'entendis soudain son ventre gargouiller et je ris légèrement. Je pris mon portable qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et regardai l'heure. Hum… Vingt heures trente, il serait temps qu'on mange. Je m'assis sur le lit et regardai Chin-Ho.

\- Ca te dérange si c'est moi qui prépare le repas ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Ah non, pas du tout. Vas-y, j'ai hâte de goûter ce que tu vas faire.

Je lui souris, fis de mon mieux pour enfiler mon boxer qui traînait par là et me levai. Je dus prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte aujourd'hui non plus… Mais bon. Je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille et me coller contre un torse.

\- Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à la cuisine ? Me proposa-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Hum… Oui je veux bien, acceptai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Il me porta comme la veille, c'est-à-dire comme une princesse, me faisant rougir une nouvelle fois. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit voulu, Chin-Ho me déposa et je regardai ce qu'il y a avait dans le frigo et dans les placards. J'eus soudain une idée de ce que j'allais cuisiner. Je me retournai vers le blond et lui dis :

\- Va t'occuper, ce que je vais faire risque d'être un peu long à préparer.

\- D'accord.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Je sélectionnai quelques ingrédients et commençai à cuisiner.

\- C'est délicieux ! Franchement Kyungie, je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! S'exclama mon ami.

Je souris, très content que ça lui plaise à ce point. Il n'arrêtait pas de se resservir, ce qui me faisait vraiment très plaisir. Mais moi, de mon côté, je mangeais très peu, ce qui sembla inquiéter le blond, qui finit par me demander, quelques minutes après :

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, je n'ai juste pas très faim, c'est tout.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et n'avait pas vraiment l'air de me croire mais il ne dit rien de plus. Une fois repu, il débarrassa la table et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au salon. On s'installa sur le canapé et il alluma la télé. On se mit d'accord sur un film et on commença à en regarder un qui était un d'horreur. Je rigolais presque à chaque scène gore, tandis que Chin-Ho, lui, criait comme une fille, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer mon hilarité. Je m'endormis avant la fin du film, après avoir posé ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ami.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus sur le canapé, mais dans le lit de Chin-Ho. J'étais dans ses bras et il me serrait contre lui. Il dormait profondément. Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte, me levai, prit mes affaires et sortit de sa chambre, le tout sans faire de bruit. Je n'oubliai bien sûr pas de fermer la porte. Je cherchai la salle de bain et finit par la trouver au bout de quelques minutes. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, posai mes vêtements à côté du lavabo et enlevai tant bien que mal mon boxer, que je mis près de mes habits. J'entrai avec difficulté dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulait lentement sur mon corps, ce qui me faisait un bien fou. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir d'aise. Je me détendis pendant quelques minutes puis finit par me laver, me rincer et sortir de la douche. Je me séchai et m'habillai avec mes vêtements de la veille. Je marchai, difficilement, vers la cuisine. Sérieusement, une fois par jour, c'est dur…

Je décidai de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner à Chin-Ho. Je mis seulement quelques minutes à le faire. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le pris et vis que j'avais reçu une bonne trentaine de messages de tous les membres du groupe, sauf de JongIn. J'eus un pincement au cœur en remarquant cela. Je m'assis sur une chaise et les lus tous. Ils disaient tous le même genre de choses : « T'es où ? » ou « Réponds, on s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais ? » ou encore « Ramène ton cul au dortoir ! Faut qu'on discute ! Tu nous dois des explications ! ». Enfin bref, c'était vraiment tous les mêmes.

Je me levai, prit un papier et un stylo qui traînaient par là et écris un mot pur Chin-Ho, lui disant que j'étais rentré au dortoir parce que les autres m'harcelaient, n'arrêtaient pas de m'envoyer des SMS. Et à la fin je lui souhaitai bon appétit.

Je sortis de son appartement et marchai en direction du dortoir. Je sens que je vais morfler… Et subir un long, mais alors très long interrogatoire…


	5. Chapter 5

Je décidai de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner à Chin-Ho. Je mis seulement quelques minutes à le faire. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le pris et vis que j'avais reçu une bonne trentaine de messages de tous les membres du groupe, sauf de JongIn. J'eus un pincement au cœur en remarquant cela. Je m'assis sur une chaise et les lus tous. Ils disaient tous le même genre de choses : « T'es où ? » ou « Réponds, on s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais ? » ou encore « Ramène ton cul au dortoir ! Faut qu'on discute ! Tu nous dois des explications ! ». Enfin bref, c'était vraiment tous les mêmes.

Je me levai, prit un papier et un stylo qui traînaient par là et écris un mot pur Chin-Ho, lui disant que j'étais rentré au dortoir parce que les autres m'harcelaient, n'arrêtaient pas de m'envoyer des SMS. Et à la fin je lui souhaitai bon appétit.

Je sortis de son appartement et marchai en direction du dortoir. Je sens que je vais morfler… Et subir un long, mais alors très long interrogatoire…

Une fois arrivé devant ce bâtiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien, j'appuyai sur le bouton de la sonnette après avoir longuement hésité. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Baekhyun à l'aura meurtrière. Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui m'ouvrait… ? En voyant sa tête et son air énervé, je décidai de prendre la fuite. Seulement je n'en eus pas le temps ; mon meilleur ami m'avait attrapé et ramené à l'intérieur. Il avait prit soin de bien fermer la porte à clé derrière nous. Je regardai une nouvelle fois son visage. Il faisait peur, vraiment peur… Il me traîna jusqu'au salon, où… Tous les autres, y compris la pétasse, m'attendaient. Là je me sentais mal, mais vraiment très très mal… J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Baek me ramena jusqu'au canapé en me tirant par l'oreille… Oreille que Chin-Ho m'avait sauvagement mordillé hier… Autant dire que là ça faisait très mal… Je couinai et essayer de le faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il ne fit qu'après m'avoir obligé à m'assoir sur le canapé. Il me toisait froidement et tout à coup, le sol me parut magnifique et très intéressant. Je sentais le regard des autres sur moi, ce qui me mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Personne ne parlait, c'était vraiment angoissant… Et on aurait dit qu'ils attendaient que je prenne la parole… Quelques minutes après, Baekhyun décida de briser le silence :

\- Tu nous dois des explications. Ce Chin-Ho est ton petit-ami ?

\- … Pas vraiment, répondis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Pas vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça.

\- Eh bah alors c'est juste un ami…

\- Juste un ami ? Une personne qui t'embrasse, pour toi c'est juste un ami ?

\- Putain Baek vu que mes réponses ne te conviennent pas et que tu as l'air de savoir mieux que moi, ne me pose pas ces questions et ne me fais pas chier ! M'emportai-je.

Je voulais me lever et partir dans ma chambre, ou aller retrouver Chin-Ho. Là, Baekhyun me m'énervait, mais à un point…! J'avais envie de le massacrer. Il voulait toujours savoir ce que je faisais, où, avec qui… Il voulait toujours tout savoir sur ma vie privée… Il voulait toujours savoir mes secrets… J'en avais marre. Chin-Ho avait raison ; Baek était une vraie maman poule. Mais alors une maman poule vraiment gonflante ! Je serrai les poings. Les autres étaient étonnés par ma réaction.

\- Ca va, calme-toi, me dit mon meilleur ami. Depuis quand tu couches avec lui ?

Mes yeux, qui étaient déjà énormes, le devinrent encore plus à l'entente de cette question. Le reste du groupe était presque encore plus surprit que moi et me regardai, attendant ma réponse.

\- … C'est quoi cette question… ? Murmurai-je.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait, je décidai de mentir. Je ne voulais pas que les autres m'abandonnent où soient dégoûtés par moi…

\- Je ne couche pas avec lui ! M'exclamai-je.

\- KyungSoo ! Arrête de mentir et dis-moi la vérité dans sa totalité ! M'ordonna Baekhyun.

\- … Tu me fais chier Baek, tu le sais ça ? Tu me fais vraiment chier ! Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout savoir sur ma vie, hein ? Pourquoi ?! J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée, merde ! Et si je couche avec quelqu'un, t'as pas à le savoir, ni depuis combien de temps ça dure !

Finalement, je décidai d'arrêter de mentir, j'étais trop en colère pour continuer mon mensonge.

\- Je vais te faire une fleur ; ça fait deux jours ! Explosai-je. Voilà, t'es content ?! J'ai besoin de réconfort, et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Et ce réconfort, Chin-Ho sait me l'apporter ! Il me fait oublier mes soucis et ma peine ! Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

Plusieurs larmes mêlant colère et tristesse coulèrent sur mes joues. Tout le monde me regardait. Ils avaient l'air estomaqués. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et rentrai à l'intérieur. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, fermai les yeux et pleurai, pleurai, pleurai… Pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi. Et merde… Moi qui ne voulais voir et parler à personne, c'était raté… Je décidai de l'ignorer. Une main se mit à caresser mes cheveux et je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je me figeai en voyant JongIn, qui avait l'air inquiet. Non… Tout mais pas lui… Ses caresses étaient pour moi une véritable torture… Il me prit dans ses bras et mes yeux devinrent vraiment énormes, sans pour autant m'arrêter de pleurer.

\- … Pourquoi tu fais tout… Tout ce que Baekhyun te dis de faire…

\- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il en essuyant mes larmes. Je ne comprends pas, là…

\- Bah… Si tu es venu c'est parce que Baekhyun te l'as demandé parce qu'il sait que je ne veux pas le voir lui…

\- Mais non Kyungie…

\- Ne… Ne m'appelle pas Kyungie…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que seul Chin-Ho en a le droit…

Il se tendit. Je savais que ma réponse l'avait agacé, même sans doute énervé, mais je m'en fichais. Seul Chin-Ho prenait soin de moi comme si j'avais vraiment de l'importance pour lui.

\- Alors… Je peux t'appeler Soo ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas de suite, étonné par sa question et le surnom. Je rougis légèrement et baissai la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes joues rouges.

\- S-si tu veux, acceptai-je timidement.

Il me força à relever la tête et me sourit. Je détournai le regard, assez gêné. J'allai lui demander quelque chose, lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et la personne que je détestais le plus entra. Elle me lança un regard noir puis prit la parole :

\- Hey Kai, je viens de télécharger un film pas mal, tu veux venir le voir avec moi ?

\- Hum… Oui je veux bien. Il me lâcha. Dans notre chambre ? Demanda-t-il à sa petite-amie.

Mon cœur se serra.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

JongIn sortit de la pièce. Elle, eh bah… Elle me lança un nouveau regard meurtrier.

\- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas reconnu, tu te goures tarlouze, commença-t-elle alors que je commençai à avoir une boule au ventre. Il est à moi. Tu ne l'auras pas. Je t'interdis de l'approcher.

\- … Sinon quoi ? L'interrogeai-je, craignant la suite.

Elle alluma son portable et me montra l'écran de son téléphone. Je me figeai et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'elle faisait défiler plusieurs photos…

\- Sinon je montre ça à tous les membres du groupe, à Kai en premier bien sûr et je les poste sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- … Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Oh que si. Et puis pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu sais que j'en suis capable ?

Je ne pus répondre ; ma bouche restait entrouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'étais trop choqué pour dire un mot… Bien sûr que je savais qu'elle en était parfaitement capable… Je vis un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres. Mi-Hi finit par sortir de ma pièce à moi et je serrai les poings. Je m'assis sur le lit.

Salope…

Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante-six. Je n'étais pas sorti de ma chambre depuis « l'interrogatoire » et le chantage de Mi-Hi. Je rageai, mais ne laissai rien paraître devant les autres quand ils vinrent me chercher pour les excuser et pour me supplier de faire la cuisine. J'avais accepté et c'était Chen qui avait été chargé de mettre la table. Pour faire plaisir à Tao qui voulait, depuis longtemps, que je fasse un plat typiquement chinois, je le préparai. Il poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit ce que j'avais cuisiné. Il me sauta au cou et me fit plein de bisous sur mes joues pour le remercier. Le maknae me fit rire et me redonna un petit peu le moral. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je prenais bien sûr soin de ne pas parler à JongIn. Il ne devait surtout pas les voir… Sinon il allait me haïr… Il allait aussi sans aucun doute dire que j'étais un monstre, que je le dé goûtais… Et ça… Je ne le voulais pas… Seulement, au bout d'un moment, Kai me demanda de lui donner le sel, ce que je fis. Je sentis de suite un regard meurtrier sur moi. Je déglutis difficilement, sachant pertinemment que ce regard appartenait à Mi-Hi. J'ai merdé… Je sens que je vais regretter de lui avoir passé le flacon contenant ce truc… A la fin du dîner, après que j'eus débarrassé la table, cette pétasse passa à côté de moi.

\- Je vais te pourrir la vie, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Bizarrement, ces paroles ne me surprenaient pas. Je savais qu'elle allait me dire ça. Déjà qu'elle me pourrissait la vie rien qu'en entrant dans mon champs de vision, qu'est-ce que ça allait être après… L'enfer, je suppose.

Pris d'une envie soudaine de peindre, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'y entrai et fermai la porte à clé au cas-où. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un –Mi-Hi surtout, s'incruste et découvre ce que je faisais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais honte de ma deuxième passion. Toutes les personnes que j'avais vu faire cette activité étaient des exclusivement des femmes, alors faut me comprendre... J'avais peur qu'on me dise que c'était un truc de filles et que j'étais ridicule. Je sortis tout mon matériel de mon armoire, et posai le tout sur mon bureau. Je pris la toile qui se trouvait sous le lit et la regardai. Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de tout raconter à JongIn, lui avouer mes sentiments… Mais je ne pouvais pas, à cause de cette pétasse. Je remis le tableau sous mon lit après avoir versé seulement une larme, c'était un record. Je mis une toile vierge sur le chevalet et commençai à peindre ce qui me passait par la tête. Au bout d'un moment, cela finit par ressembler à… JongIn. Merde, je pensais à lui, même sans m'en rendre compte… Je décidai de ne pas la finir, et de la ranger avec l'autre, sous la chose sur quoi je dormais chaque jour. J'en pris une autre et cette fois-ci, peignis autre chose. Après quelques minutes de concentration pour penser à autre chose qu'à Kai, cela représenta un jeune homme brun sans visage, avec des larmes dansant autour de lui. Le fond était noir, avec quelques tâches rouges par-ci par-là.

Je venais d'achever ma peinture, lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte. La personne, qui devait sans doute être un membre du groupe, essaya de l'ouvrir, mais n'y arriva évidemment pas.

\- KyungSoo ? M'appela-t-il. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

C'était Xiumin. Je rangeai rapidement mon matériel avec mon tableau dans l'armoire, me décoiffai et déverrouillai la porte, que j'ouvris de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais voir un film d'action avec moi et les autres, me répondit-il.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

\- Alors viens.

On commença à marcher.

\- Dis, pourquoi ta porte était fermée à clé ? M'interrogea Minseok.

\- Parce que je dormais juste avant que t'arrives, et j'en avais marre que Baekhyun vienne me déranger.

Nous arrivâmes au salon et je me raidis. La plupart des membres groupe me regardaient avec appréhension pour certains. Ils devaient sans doute penser à l'interrogatoire de tout à l'heure et au fait que j'avais mal réagi. Seulement, JongIn était là. Je fis comme si de rien était et m'assis sr le canapé. Chen essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et s'empressa de nous présenter le film qu'on allait regarder. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, l'homme de mes rêves s'assit à côté de moi…


	6. Chapter 6

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais voir un film d'action avec moi et les autres, me répondit-il.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

\- Alors viens.

On commença à marcher.

\- Dis, pourquoi ta porte était fermée à clé ? M'interrogea Minseok.

\- Parce que je dormais juste avant que t'arrives, et j'en avais marre que Baekhyun vienne me déranger.

Nous arrivâmes au salon et je me raidis. La plupart des membres groupe me regardaient avec appréhension pour certains. Ils devaient sans doute penser à l'interrogatoire de tout à l'heure et au fait que j'avais mal réagi. Seulement, JongIn était là. Je fis comme si de rien était et m'assis sr le canapé. Chen essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et s'empressa de nous présenter le film qu'on allait regarder. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, l'homme de mes rêves s'assit à côté de moi…

C'est pas vrai. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je vais morfler… Je suis dans la merde. Il fallait que je lui fasse retirer son bras même si j'avais envie qu'il le laisse. Seulement, je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire de l'enlever. Tss, je suis faible, pitoyable. Pi-toy-a-ble. Je sentis une nouvelle fois un regard meurtrier sur moi. Merde, merde, merde…

Le film commença. La première scène fut une discussion entre deux hommes, qui dégénéra rapidement et s'en suivit un combat remarquable. Mes étaient brillants. J'étais vraiment émerveillé. Si seulement je savais me battre aussi bien qu'eux… Je pourrais lui régler son compte à cette pétasse de Mi-Hi. Yah ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à elle pendant ce film ! Il faut que je me détende et que j'apprécie ce moment. Les soirées films comme ça, c'est rare, encore plus quand JongIn était près de moi, alors autant en profiter même si j'allais le payer plus tard…

Plus le film avançait, plus Kai se rapprochai de moi. Je stressais. Le regard toujours meurtrier de Mi-Hi me mettait juste très mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'on regardait une scène romantique, JongIn posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Etrangement je ressentis une espèce de bien-être prendre la place de mon stress et de ma peur. Je me détendis presque aussitôt et je m'autorisai à esquisser un très léger sourire. Mais je le fis rapidement disparaître. Si Mi-Hi avait vu mon sourire, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait ou ce qu'elle ferait… 'Tain… mais pourquoi il se colle à moi comme ça ?! Pourquoi est-il aussi cruel ?! Bon, je dois quand même avouer que j'aimais bien ça mais… J'allais encore m'attirer les foudres de sa « petite-amie »… Ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. Pour… Mon plus grand bonheur et mon plus grand malheur, il se blottit contre moi. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ô grand monde cruel ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça m'arrive à moi alors que je n'avais rien demandé ? Je frissonnai.

\- Tu as froid ? Me demanda Kai en chuchotant.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je me rendis compte que je tremblais.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une couverture dans les mains. Il mit la couverture sur nous deux et se blottit de nouveau contre moi. Je vis Baekhyun qui nous regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant. Aussitôt, la colère que j'avais contre lui plus tôt dans la journée disparut.

La fatigue s'empara peu à peu de moi et mes yeux se fermèrent lentement. Je sentis ma tête se poser doucement sur la sienne et je m'endormis tout de suite après.

Je me réveillai doucement. Je me sentais très, mais alors très bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûr que je n'étais plus au salon. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de spacieux, sans aucun doute mon lit. Un des membres avait dû me ramener dans ma chambre. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir les yeux lorsque… Waahhhh c'est froid ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. J'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit et Mi-Hi se tenait près de moi et avait un seau dans les mains. Il était vide. Toute l'eau se trouvait sur mon lit et sur… Moi. J'étais complètement trempé. J'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment très froid. Je tremblais. Je regardai cette pétasse qui était devant moi. Elle me souriait sadiquement.

\- Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, tarlouze, dit-elle en attrapant un autre seau d'eau qu'elle avait posé près de la porte. Ah, et si tu dis que c'est moi je leur montrerai les photos.

Elle me le balança dessus. En plus d'être une nouvelle fois trempé, je me pris le récipient qui contenait le liquide, dans la tête et plus précisément en haut de mon front. Aish… Il était en fer… Ca faisait super mal… Je mis ma main sur mon crâne et gémis de douleur. Mi-Hi sortit de ma chambre, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je grimaçai. Je me levai et failli perdre l'équilibre. Ma tête me tournait… Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer. Mais il fallait que je fasse gaffe à ne croiser personne. Sinon, j'allais devoir inventer une histoire pour ne pas dire la vérité… Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, je le traversai. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et j'allais entrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'on me retint par le bras. Je me retournai lentement et vis Baekhyun. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant et je ne pus lui dire autre chose à part :

\- Salut Baek…

\- Salut… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain.

\- Tu saignes ! Viens ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il m'entraîna de force dans la salle de bain, endroit où je comptais déjà aller au départ… Il me fit m'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et chercha quelque chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'approcha de moi et désinfecta une petite plaie tout en haut de mon front. Je grimaçai de douleur.

\- C'est bientôt fini… Dit Baekhyun. Voilà.

Il mit ensuite un petit pansement sur la plaie et je passai ma main dessus. J'imaginai déjà les réactions des autres et les questions qu'ils allaient me poser. Mon meilleur ami me fit enlever mon haut, qui finit par terre, suivit de mon pantalon. Au final je grelottai en ayant pour simple tenue, mon boxer. Baek me passa une grande serviette et je m'enroulai dedans en le remerciant. Il y eut un silence, que Baekhyun s'empressa de briser.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je le regardai, désemparé et cherchant une excuse crédible. Seulement, j'avais envie de me confier, de lui dire au moins ça…

\- C'est simple, je suis tombé de mon lit.

\- Et tu vas me dire que tomber de ton lit t'a trempé ?

Réfléchis. Putain KyungSoo réfléchis ! Mi-Hi ne doit sans doute pas être loin et doit écouter donc réfléchis ! Quelque chose de cohérent… De crédible… Ah ! Peut-être que…

\- Je me suis levé très tôt et je suis allé faire un tour dehors mais je suis tombé dans la piscine. Ensuite je suis allé dans ma chambre pour vérifier un truc et après j'ai voulu aller prendre une douche bien chaude et me sécher.

Mon meilleur ami avait l'air sceptique. Il allait dire quelque chose mais je me penchai vers lui et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

\- Je voudrais bien te dire la vérité, mais ici, ce n'est pas possible.

Puis je repris d'une voix claire :

\- Bref, j'ai encore envie de prendre l'air, on sort ? Fis-je, en espérant qu'il comprenne.

\- Ouais. Tu te prépares, je t'attends à l'entrée, me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai de soulagement : il avait compris. Bon, en même temps, avec ce que je lui avais dit, ou plutôt chuchoté un peu plus tôt, c'était assez facile de comprendre, mais avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout. J'allai dans ma chambre, changeai de boxer et enfilai un pantalon noir, un t-shirt fluo et de simples baskets sombres. Je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis Baekhyun à l'entrée, où nous mîmes nos manteaux et une casquette chacun.

On sortit du dortoir et commença à marcher. Nous arrivâmes au parc quelques minutes après. On s'assit côte à côte et un long silence s'installa. Silence que je décidai de briser deux ou trois minutes après :

\- C'est Mi-Hi, laissai-je tomber.

\- Hein ? Explique, je ne comprends pas.

\- Ben… Ce matin, je venais à peine de me réveiller et elle a vidé un seau d'eau froide sur moi. Et après, elle m'a balancé un autre seau d'eau glacée dans la tête, d'où la petite blessure au front.

Il me regarda et finit par demander, au bout d'un moment :

\- ... Tu dis ça sérieusement ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Pourtant, elle a l'air tellement inoffensive.

\- Eh bah je peux te dire qu'elle ne l'est pas du tout, en réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle exactement ? A part que c'est censé être une manipulatrice…

\- Ce n'est pas « censé » être une manipulatrice, c'est une manipulatrice ! C'est aussi une pétasse, une pute, une sadique ! M'emportai-je.

\- Ok ok ok, c'est bon, calme-toi ! Fit Baekhyun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la détestes et l'insultes autant ?

\- J-je… Elle…

Cela pouvait paraître bête, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui dire. Les souvenirs de toutes mes années au collège me revinrent en mémoire. Baekhyun me caressa le dos.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant si tu n'en as pas envie, m'assura-t-il. J'attendrai.

\- Merci Baek… Tout ce que je peux arriver à te dire maintenant, c'est qu'elle me fait du chantage.

\- Oh… Et c'est donc pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas me parler au dortoir.

\- C'est ça. Elle me surveille quand on est là-bas.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce chantage exactement ?

\- C'est… Je ni m'approcher de Kai, ni lui parler et tout ça, sinon… E-elle va… Diffuser sur les réseaux sociaux des photos assez… Enfin… Et vous les montrer…

\- Quel genre de photos ?

\- Ben… Des photos… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… Mais en tout cas, elles datent des années où j'étais au collège…

Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, mais, comme pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui révéler ce que c'était que ces photographies. J'avais tellement honte… Et je me sentais tellement faible…

\- Ca aussi, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler maintenant. Et je ne parlerai de notre petite discussion à personne, je te le promets.

\- T'es super sympa Baek… Merci…

\- Mais de rien, c'est normal, me dit-il en souriant. Bon, on rentre ?

\- Ouais.

Et on se leva pour rentrer au dortoir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment, nous entrâmes et enlevâmes nos manteaux. Il me fit un sourire rassurant et j'allai dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur mon lit. Il était encore mouillé à cause de ce qui s'était passé ce matin, mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais soudainement envie de dormir. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis rapidement, très rapidement.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Je venais de me réveiller… Et… Et il était là, allongé devant moi… Il y avait du sang… Du sang partout… Enfin surtout… Surtout sur son torse. Et moi… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais… Il y avait une arme à feu dans ma main… Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… ? Aussi… Il y avait du sang sur moi aussi… Sur mes mains… Sur mon visage… Ce n'est pas possible… Mi-Hi et son groupe entrèrent dans la salle… Chacun me regardaient, horrifiés. Sauf Mi-Hi. Elle, elle avait l'air satisfaite… Puis des flics arrivèrent et me menottèrent… Non… Non… Non… !

\- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi… Hurlai-je alors que j'ouvris soudain les yeux, en sueur.

Baekhyun, qui se trouvait près de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, me prit dans ses bras alors que je commençais à pleurer.

\- Calme-toi, me dit-il. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Non, ce n'en pas exactement un… C'était surtout un souvenir…


	7. Chapter 7

Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Je venais de me réveiller… Et… Et il était là, allongé devant moi… Il y avait du sang… Du sang partout… Enfin surtout… Surtout sur son torse. Et moi… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais… Il y avait une arme à feu dans ma main… Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… ? Aussi… Il y avait du sang sur moi aussi… Sur mes mains… Sur mon visage… Ce n'est pas possible… Mi-Hi et son groupe entrèrent dans la salle… Chacun me regardaient, horrifiés. Sauf Mi-Hi. Elle, elle avait l'air satisfaite… Puis des flics arrivèrent et me menottèrent… Non… Non… Non… !

\- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi… Hurlai-je alors que j'ouvris soudain les yeux, en sueur.

Baekhyun, qui se trouvait près de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, me prit dans ses bras alors que je commençais à pleurer.

\- Calme-toi, me dit-il. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Non, ce n'en pas exactement un… C'était surtout un souvenir…

Un souvenir que j'aurais tellement aimé oublier… J'éclatai en sanglots dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je serrai son t-shirt en tremblant. Lui il caressait ma tête d'une main et mon dos de l'autre. Il essayait aussi e me calmer, de me rassurer en me disant des mots doux et rassurants. Il réussit à me calmer au bout d'au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. Ce dont je m'étais rappelé faisait que maintenant j'avais peur, très peur. Mes tremblements augmentèrent et Baekhyun me serra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par demander :

\- C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

\- … C'est à cause d'elle… Dis-je pour moi-même. Elle me le paiera…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Moi de mon côté, j'enrageai. Ma peur commençait à disparaître et à laisser place à la colère… Non, à la haine. De nombreuses idées de vengeance me venaient en tête. Je tremblais toujours, mais plus pour la même raison. Je murmurai des choses incompréhensibles et un sourire sadique naquit sur mon visage. Elle allait payer… Oui, elle allait payer… Elle allait souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert… Elle allait elle aussi sacrifier deux ans de sa vie… Ou alors…

Baekhyun me prit par les épaules et me secoua.

\- KyungSoo ! KyungSoo ! Oooh KyungSoo !

Je repris aussitôt mes esprits et le regardai.

\- Bon, explique-moi s'il te plaît. Dis-moi au moins une chose qu'elle t'a fait.

J'hésitais. J'avais de nouveau peur. Mais cette peur était différente de l'autre. J'avais peur qu'il me laisse tomber après ce que j'allais lui dire. Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Elle m'a envoyé en taule… J'y ai passé deux ans…

Il me regarda, estomaqué. Il allait me dire quelque chose, lorsque je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Ne me demande pas de t'en dire plus, chuchotai-je. C'est trop dangereux pour moi de te le dire ici, tu le sais… Et j'ai pris un gros risque rien qu'en te disant ces quelques mots…

J'enlevai ma main et il chuchota à son tour :

\- On sort ?

\- Nan… Deux fois en une journée, ce serait louche.

\- Hum… Par SMS alors ?

\- Nan… Elle n'est malheureusement pas conne. Elle pourrait vérifier mon portable pendant que je dors ou à un autre moment…

\- Alors on sortira demain.

\- Ouais.

Après un regard entendu, il me fit un dernier câlin avant de se lever. Je remarquai que mon lit était sec. Tiens, c'est bizarre. C'est à ce moment-là que Luhan entra dans la chambre. Je me levai à mon tour.

\- Ah ben vous voilà vous deux. C'est l'heure de bouffer, venez.

En sortant de la pièce, je remarquai que, une fois arrivé au salon, seule les lampes et la télé l'éclairaient. J'avais donc dormi quasiment toute la journée ? Eh bah. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, Baekhyun se mit à ma droite et… JongIn s'installa à ma gauche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Qu'ai-je fait mon dieu… ? Kai se mit à m'observer, me mettant très mal à l'aise. Il effleura l'endroit de mon front où se trouvait ma petite blessure recouverte par le pansement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je remarquai alors que Mi-Hi, qui se trouvait en face de l'homme que j'aimais, me regardait.

\- … Je suis tombé de mon lit ce matin en me réveillant, dis-je alors que j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il avale ce mensonge.

\- T'es doué, rigola-t-il alors que je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne me croyait pas.

Et merde. Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi je ne sais pas bien jouer la comédie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas fort pour les mensonges ? Je le vois se pencher vers moi. Non, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer plus tard…

\- Tout à l'heure tu me suivras, et tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est réellement passé, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Merde. Putain je suis tellement chanceux. JongIn, pour une fois, pourquoi tu n'es pas bête ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Pourquoi tu ne « t'intéresses » à moi que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Hé Hyung ! Tu ne manges pas ? Fit Sehun.

\- A-ah euh si !

\- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ce que j'ai fait, dis Lay.

Je m'empressai d'avaler une bouchée et mes yeux brillèrent. Wahou… C'est trop bon ! Il n'a jamais aussi bien cuisiné ! Ou peut-être que je pense ça juste parce que j'ai presque pas mangé de la journée…

\- Si si Lay ! J'adore, rassure-toi.

\- Ah tant mieux. Mais dis, tu pourras me donner des cours de cuisine ? Me demanda le chinois. J'aimerais m'améliorer, tu comprends.

\- Euh… Si tu veux, répondis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit et je continuai de manger, de déguster son plat. Mais j'étais encore mal à l'aise, je sentais toujours un regard sur moi. Ce n'était pas celui de la pétasse, j'en étais persuadé.

A la fin du repas, je commençai à me sentir mal, et pas qu'un peu. Je me levai, mais perdis rapidement l'équilibre. Non ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire un câlin au sol ! Par chance, ou plus tôt par malchance… JongIn me rattrapa juste à temps. Pourquoi lui… Et pas quelqu'un d'autre… ? Il me ramena contre lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Merci… Répondis-je timidement.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu trembles.

Il me lâcha et je remarquai qu'en effet, je tremblais. Ma tête commença à tourner.

\- Là j'me sens pas bien… Murmurai-je avant d'y voir soudain noir et de me sentir tomber.

J'avais mal. Je courrais. Enfin j'essayais. C'était assez difficile de courir avec une jambe blessée. Je voulais rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible… Là au moins, je serai… En sécurité. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais au départ.

J'arrivai enfin devant ma maison après vingt minutes d'empressement. Je glissai rapidement ma clé dans la serrure et la tournai. J'ouvris la porte, entrai et la fermai derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et manquai de tomber en montant les escaliers menant vers elle. Une fois arrivé à cet endroit, j'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit ce qu'il me fallait. Je me déshabillai et gardai pour seul vêtement sur moi mon boxer. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise. J'avais des plaies et des bleus partout sur mon visage et sur le reste de mon corps. Une de mes jambes était ensanglantée. Ce n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas beau à voir. J'allais désinfecter une de mes blessures lorsque j'entendis un bruit qui me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Oh non… Deux de ses « amis »… Je reculai mais l'un d'eux me plaqua contre le mur et je vis une silhouette féminine à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle souriait... L'un des mecs commença à me ruer de coups. Je tombai par terre et il continua. Je n'en pouvais plus… J'avais tellement mal… Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça… ? Putain… Je me retenais de crier mais je laissai de petits gémissements de douleur s'échapper de ma gorge. J'avais mal… Tellement mal… Je crachai une sorte de liquide rougeâtre. Je grimaçai. Soudain, l'autre mec me fit me relever et me maintint les bras au-dessus de la tête. Il me tenait les poignets si fermement et les serrait tellement que j'étais sûr que j'allais avoir des marques après…

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'approcha de moi. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait… Son portable dans la main. Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire… ? Elle effleura mon boxer, puis le prit par l'élastique et le fit descendre d'un coup. Je commençais à comprendre… Non… Pas ça…

\- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît… Non ! Arrête ! L'implorai-je.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Elle alluma son téléphone… Et j'entendis soudain un petit « clic » familier…

Je me mis à hurler.

\- Calme-toi ! Commençai-je à entendre.

Cette voix m'était familière… Je me débattis... Je criai à nouveau… J'avais mal... Tellement mal… Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues… Je sentis que j'étais secoué dans tous les sens…

\- KyungSoo ! Calme-toi ! Répéta la voix qui se fit de plus en plus claire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et les secousses cessèrent. J'y voyais un peu trouble. Ma vue se fit plus nette quelques secondes après mon réveil. Quelqu'un me tenait par les épaules… Et je reconnus bien vite ce quelqu'un. Je repose ma question ; pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

En voyant que je m'étais réveillé, il me rapprocha et finit par me serrer contre lui. Mes joues prirent aussitôt une teinte rosée. J'hésitai, puis je décidai de passer mes bras autour de sa taille et je le rapprochai un peu plus de moi. C'était tellement rare qu'il me prenne dans ses bras que je décidai d'en profiter un maximum. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mes larmes continuaient de couler malgré le fait que j'étais réveillé et donc que mon cauchemar, mon souvenir avait pris fin. JongIn posa sa tête sur mon épaule et resserra légèrement son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as fait peur… Dit-il.

Je perçus quelques petits tremblements dans sa voix, me surprenant plus qu'autre chose.

\- D-désolé… Fis-je.

Le fait d'être contre lui m'apportait un certain réconfort et un certain bien-être. Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver dans ses bras… Mais c'était génial.

Je remarquai que je ne me trouvais ni dans le salon, ni dans ma chambre. Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce… Je commençai à m'inquiéter.

\- On est où ? Demandai-je timidement.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit-il.

J'étais soulagé. Mais alors vraiment soulagé. Son étreinte se desserra lentement et il finit par s'écarter de moi. Je ressentis aussitôt un vide lorsque nous nous fûmes séparés. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et remarquai que j'étais en sueur. Et merde…

\- Comment tu te sens ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Euh à peu près bien…

\- De quoi tu rêvais ? Enfin… C'était quoi ce cauchemar que tu faisais ? T'avais l'air de beaucoup souffrir…

… Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ? Bon, je vais lui dire. Mi-Hi ne doit pas être loin… Donc faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je vais révéler…

\- Ce… C'était un simple souvenir de mes années au collège… Rien de bien important…

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vu ton comportement et ce que tu disais quand tu dormais, je pense que c'est justement assez important. Parle-moi de ce souvenir comme tu dis.

\- E-euh… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Mais si, aller.

\- N-non… Je ne peux pas…

Il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, lorsque Suho entra en trombe dans la chambre, nous surprenant, JongIn et moi.

\- D.O ! Ton copain là… Chin-Ho… Il est là ! Il te cherche et veut te faire sortir d'ici à tout prix !


	8. Chapter 8

… Je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ? Bon, je vais lui dire. Mi-Hi ne doit pas être loin… Donc faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je vais révéler…

\- Ce… C'était un simple souvenir de mes années au collège… Rien de bien important…

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vu ton comportement et ce que tu disais quand tu dormais, je pense que c'est justement assez important. Parle-moi de ce souvenir comme tu dis.

\- E-euh… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Mais si, aller.

\- N-non… Je ne peux pas…

Il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, lorsque Suho entra en trombe dans la chambre, nous surprenant, JongIn et moi.

\- D.O ! Ton copain là… Chin-Ho… Il est là ! Il te cherche et veut te faire sortir d'ici à tout prix !

Chin-Ho est ici… Et il veut me faire sortir d'ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me levai, prit appui sur le mur et commença à marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'alarma le leader.

\- Je vais le voir et lui demander pourquoi il veut me faire sortir de là, répondis-je.

\- Mais tu dois te reposer !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me reposerais.

\- Ton évanouissement de tout à l'heure…

\- Oh ça c'est rien.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer et je sortis de la chambre. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers. Ma tête tournait légèrement, ce qui me fit redoubler de prudence dans la descente. Une fois en bas, je me dirigeai vers le salon, en chancelant un peu. Les autres membres, Mi-Hi et Chin-Ho s'y trouvaient.

\- Kyungie ! S'exclama-t-il. Viens avec moi, tu ne peux pas rester ici !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu es en danger !

\- Hein ?!

Il s'approcha de moi me prit fermement par le poignet et me tira en direction de l'entrée. J'essayais de le faire lâcher prise mais je n'y arrivais pas. Baekhyun vint en mon secours en me tirant… Vers lui. Non mais chuis pas élastique ! Chin-Ho réussit à me ramener contre lui. Ma tête se remit à tourner et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Heureusement, le blond me tenait bien et je ne tombai donc pas. Mais au cas-où, je m'accrochai à son t-shirt. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire un câlin au sol… C'est à ce moment-là que Kai et Suho pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Je me sentais de moins en moins bien et ça, Chin-Ho l'avait remarqué. Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Lâche-moi… Dis-je faiblement.

\- Non. Je vais te ramener chez moi, fit-il en essayant de m'entraîner vers l'entrée.

Pour mon plus grand étonnement, JongIn tenta à son tour de me venir en aide :

\- Il ne veut pas venir avec toi alors tu le lâches !

\- Peut-être, mais je veux juste le mettre en sécurité !

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas en danger ici, contrairement à ce que tu racontes !

\- Si il l'est ! Je ne pourrai pas le protéger si je le laisse ici.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me protéger ? Demandai-je assez faiblement.

Je vis qu'il hésitait à me répondre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me cache… ? Il ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes après pour répondre :

\- … Parce que je n'ai pas pu le faire avant.

\- … Comment ça… ? L'interrogeai-je.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors comme ça il ne voulait pas me répondre ? J'allais lui poser une nouvelle fois ma question lorsque mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Deux bras me rattrapèrent juste avant que ma tête ne touche le sol. Ce devait sous doute être ceux de Chin-Ho. Malgré le fait que je me sentais mal et que je n'avais plus beaucoup d'énergie, je ne perdis pas connaissance pour autant. J'entendis des cris de surprise, qui appartenaient sans aucun doute à mes amis. On me transporta et m'allongea un quelque chose de moelleux. Sans doute le canapé. On déposa une sorte de plaid sur moi. Ca tombait bien, j'avais froid…

\- Il reste ici, fit sèchement Baekhyun. Et je ne vois pas comment tu peux le protéger alors que tu ne veux pas nous dire quelle est la menace et tu le connais à peine. Maintenant dégage !

J'entendis un petit grognement de mécontentement et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent. J'entendis aussi les chuchotements et murmures des membres qui étaient, pour la plupart, paniqués. Puis la voix de Baekhyun se fit entendre clairement :

\- Kai, emmène-le dans ta chambre, le temps que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, dit-il.

\- Ok.

On m'enleva la couverture et je commençai à trembler. Je sentis deux bras musclés me soulever et me porter. On montait les escaliers. JongIn me déposa sur ce qui semblait être son lit et me recouvra avec la couette. J'avais déjà un petit peu moins froid. Ce fut le silence et l'immobilité la plus totale pendant quelques minutes. Pour ma plus grande surprise, je sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi et une main caresser ma joue avec une infinie douceur. J'étais sûr que j'étais devenu tout rouge. Je réussis, avec difficulté, à ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Kai était là, à côté de moi et il me regardait, tout en continuant ses caresses sur mon visage. Il sourit.

\- Comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche et je ne pus que murmurer :

\- Oui mais j'ai froid…

Malgré le fait que ce que j'avais dit était à peine audible, il l'entendit. Et il me surprit, pour la je ne sais pas combien de fois de la journée. Il s'allongea, se mit sous la couette et se rapprocha de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et presque aussitôt, mes tremblements cessèrent. Il me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Et là, tu as encore froid ?

\- Non, soufflai-je. Merci…

Mes yeux, que j'avais du mal à garder ouverts, se fermèrent mais je fis tout de même de mon mieux pour rester éveiller. Je voulais absolument profiter de ce moment dont j'avais tant rêvé. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il arriverait. Malgré mes souvenirs et le chantage de Mi-Hi qui me pourrissait la vie, j'avais l'impression d'être heureux. Aussitôt, j'oubliai tous mes soucis et je me laissai aller. Je me blottis contre JongIn, qui me serra contre lui. J'esquissai un léger sourire avant de m'endormir.

Il était encore là lorsque je me réveillai. Je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien. Ses bras m'entouraient et me serraient toujours contre lui. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il dormait. J'ouvris les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut son beau visage. Il avait l'air totalement détendu et semblait dormir paisiblement. C'était comme dans un rêve. Là, Kai était l'incarnation même de la beauté. Je rougis. J'étais gêné, c'était seulement la première fois qu'on était aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Ah mais peut- être que cette vision du paradis était simplement un rêve… Sans sortir de son étreinte, je me pinçai le bras. Aish… Je grimaçai. Mais au moins, je ne rêvais pas. C'était le plus beau jour, ou la plus belle nuit, de ma vie. Je respirai son odeur et je l'admirai pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Le regarder était pour moi comme une nouvelle passion. C'était tellement bien, tellement agréable… Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si jolies, si pulpeuses, si attirantes… J'avais très envie de les embrasser… Non, je ne devais pas faire ça. Sinon j'allais le regretter… Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Je cachai très rapidement ma tête sous la couette. J'étais assez gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit… J'entendis un rire. Ce rire si cristallin… Ce ne pouvait être que le sien. En même temps, personne d'autre n'avait de si beau rire… Je descendis timidement la couette juste en dessous de mes yeux et le regardai, horriblement gêné. Il rigola de plus belle, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ma gêne. Je détournai le regard.

\- Alors Soo, comment tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondis-je en descendant la couette jusqu'à mon menton.

Il sourit et posa sa main sur mon front, me surprenant. Il la retira assez rapidement. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

\- On dirait que tu as encore un peu de fièvre, m'informa-t-il.

\- De la fièvre ?

\- Oui, d'après Baekhyun, tu as attrapé froid en dormant sur ton lit qui était apparemment trempé.

\- Ah…

\- Faut que tu m'expliques là. En plus tu devais déjà m'expliquer ce qui t'étais arrivé, fit-il en touchant le petit pansement sur mon front.

Et voilà ce que j'avais oublié un moment et ce que je redoutais ; le moment de l'explication. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, un mensonge et vite ! De toute façon si je lui disais la vérité, déjà, je me ferais incendier et martyriser un peu plus, non beaucoup plus, par Mi-Hi, mais aussi, JongIn ne me croirait certainement pas. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il décida de reprendre la parole :

\- Je ne vais pas te juger tu sais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Si tu savais tout, tu me jugerais, forcément…

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et je baissai la tête. Je sentais déjà mes yeux s'embuer alors que je ne lui avais encore rien expliqué. Je fis de mon mieux pour ravaler mes larmes. Je fus soudain tenté de me confier. J'en avais horriblement besoin. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais je me ravisai. JongIn s'assit à son tour, à côté de moi. Il me caressa le dos pour m'encourager à parler mais je restai muet.

\- Bon… Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler maintenant, tu m'en parleras plus tard… Lâcha-t-il.

Il soupira. J'étais persuadé que mon silence l'agaçait. Mais contre toute attente, il finit par dire :

\- Il me gonfle ce mec.

\- Qui ? Demandai-je.

JongIn esquissa un petit sourire, content que j'ai au moins dit un mot. Mais ce sourire disparut quand il reprit :

\- Ce mec, Chin-Ho, ton amant.

Kai avait prononcé cette phrase de telle façon… Que j'eus un pincement au cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? Finis-je par demander.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression… Qu'il profite de toi. Il a dit qu'il voulait te protéger, mais on aurait plutôt dit qu'il ne te voulait que pour lui… Qu'il voulait te garder et te séparer complètement de nous.

\- Moi je n'en ai pas l'impression, dis-je. Je pense juste qu'il est sympa et qu'il m'aime bien… Enfin assez en tout cas pour vraiment vouloir me protéger justement.

\- Moi je dis que j'ai raison. Tu es aveugle là.

Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?

\- Soo, commença-t-il en me regardant, l'air sérieux. Ecoute. T'es un mec bien, tu mérites mieux que ce type.

\- Tss. Lui aussi c'est un mec bien. Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Il est tendre, attentionné et protecteur en gros tout le contraire de ce que tu penses.

\- Eh ben ça se voit que toi non plus tu ne le connais pas. Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Il te regardait bizarrement, de façon presque… Comment dire… Sauvage et possessive.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! M'emportai-je.

\- Calme-toi !

Je n'avais plus envie de rester dans cette pièce. Je voulais sortir, et vite. Je me levai et voulus faire quelques pas mais je fus soudain pris d'un vertige. Mes jambes flanchèrent et j'allais tomber mais heureusement, JongIn se leva rapidement, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et colla son torse à mon dos pour que je ne tombe pas. Mon cœur rata un battement et mon énervement disparut. Cette sensation que ça me procurait était… Horriblement agréable. Kai décolla nos deux corps et m'obligea à m'assoir, puis à m'allonger sur le lit, sous la couette.

\- Il faut que tu restes au lit. Tu es faible vu que tu as de la fièvre, donc tu ne te lèves pas. Bon, je vais faire un truc, tu ne bouges pas, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je soupirai. Quelques secondes après, Mi-Hi entra dans la chambre. Le regard noir qu'elle me lança me glaça le sang. Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

!Intervention express!

~.Mini flash info + Demande.~

1 : chapitres déjà écrits et postés sur un autre site : 46. Donc les posts vont aller vite 8D.

2 (le plus important) : Je suis désolée, cette fanfic va complètement partir en steak xD c'est juste pour prévenir parce que, malgré plusieurs réécritures, j'arrive pas à la faire revenir sur un cheminement d'histoire normal x)

3 : vous voulez que je poste d'autres fanfics EXO ? BTS ?

4 : c'est tout, en fait xD

Ciao ciao !


	9. Chapter 9

e n'avais plus envie de rester dans cette pièce. Je voulais sortir, et vite. Je me levai et voulus faire quelques pas mais je fus soudain pris d'un vertige. Mes jambes flanchèrent et j'allais tomber mais heureusement, JongIn se leva rapidement, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et colla son torse à mon dos pour que je ne tombe pas. Mon cœur rata un battement et mon énervement disparut. Cette sensation que ça me procurait était… Horriblement agréable. Kai décolla nos deux corps et m'obligea à m'assoir, puis à m'allonger sur le lit, sous la couette.

\- Il faut que tu restes au lit. Tu es faible vu que tu as de la fièvre, donc tu ne te lèves pas. Bon, je vais faire un truc, tu ne bouges pas, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je soupirai. Quelques secondes après, Mi-Hi entra dans la chambre. Le regard noir qu'elle me lança me glaça le sang. Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

Je me tendis soudain. Après m'avoir longuement fusillé du regard, elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes puis un sourire à la fois cruel, agacé et sadique étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que tu vas me le payer ? Dit-elle.

\- P-pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

\- A cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu dormir avec lui cette nuit.

Cette nuit ? Alors j'ai dormi toute une nuit avec JongIn…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute… Et puis au fond, tu t'en fous de dormir avec lui, ce que tu veux toi, c'est juste te servir de lui à ta guise… Fis-je.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Pour moi, il est comme toi, c'est un simple pion.

\- Ce n'est pas un pion…

\- Si… Commença-t-elle.

Elle se tu en entendant des bruits de pas venant vers la chambre. Kai entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, un thermomètre frontal, une petite boîte de cachets et un verre d'eau dans les mains. Il eut l'air surpris de voir sa petite-amie dans la pièce.

\- Tiens Mi-Hi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je venais voir comment il allait, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- C'est sympa de ta part, dit-il.

\- Bon, je retourne au salon, l'informa la pétasse.

Et elle sortit de la chambre. Je me détendis d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour me faire payer… Mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas montrer les photos… J'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Mais j'espérais tout de même qu'elle n'allait rien, ou presque rien faire… Tout, mais pas les photos…

JongIn s'assit sur le lit, allumai et plaçai le thermomètre sur mon front. L'objet fit un petit brut, signe que ma température était prise. Kai regarda le mini écran de la chose, l'air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je, inquiet à mon tour.

\- Eh bien… Ta température n'a pas beaucoup baissée. Hier, elle était de quarante virgule deux degrés, et aujourd'hui elle est de trente neuf.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, dis-je. Je suis en forme.

\- Si c'est grave. Et non tu n'es pas en forme, ça se voit. Tu peines à garder les yeux ouverts, tu es tout pâle, et tu as failli tomber tout à l'heure parce que tu es faible à cause de ta fièvre. Tiens.

Il sortit un cachet de la petite boîte et me le tendis, avec le verre d'eau. Je les pris et avalai le cachet, suivit de l'eau. JongIn allait se lever, sans doute pour quitter la pièce, mais j'avais froid et je pris peur et je le retins en lui attrapant la main. Il me regarda, étonné.

\- … Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît ! L'implorai-je.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J-je…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Je n'arrivais pas à le dire, mais j'étais effrayé. Effrayé par ce qui allait sans doute arriver. Si jamais elle les montrait, je voulais au moins que JongIn ne les voie que le plus tard possible. Kai dégagea sa main…

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, me rassura-t-il.

Il me sourit et sortit de la pièce. Moi je me mis en boule sous la couette et tremblai. Maintenant, être seul me faisait peur… Être seul me rappelait trop ce qu'il s'était passé au collège et un peu après. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. J'ai peur… JongIn… Reviens vite s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas seul plus longtemps… Je t'en supplie… Des images de mon passé refaisaient surface dans ma tête… Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Mais mes sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. La couette descendit et je vis JongIn qui me regardait. Je remarquai un plateau contenant des trucs à bouffer posé sur la table de chevet. Bizarrement, il ne tombait pas. Je reportai mon attention sur Kai, qui me regardait, inquiet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la seconde, lorsqu'il vit que je sanglotais. Il me prit de suite dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui et en me disant des mots doux et rassurants. Je serrais son t-shirt et ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte. J'avais trop peur de me retrouver à nouveau seul. Il caressa mes cheveux avec douceur. J'entendis des bruits de pas et une voix familière se faire entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma la voix, qui était celle de Baekhyun.

JongIn haussa les épaules tout en continuant ses caresses et en me serrant contre lui. Malgré le réconfort qu'il m'apportait, mes sanglots ne cessaient pas. Je voulais vraiment les stopper, pourtant. Sa main descendit dans mon dos et ses caresses se firent encore plus douces. Baek aussi commença à caresser mon dos. Je réussis à arrêter de pleurer au bout d'au moins dix minutes. Je restais accroché à Kai. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Il devait rester avec moi. Absolument. Il chercha à me faire lâcher prise, mais je le retins fermement. Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait rien. Puis il finit par s'écarter brusquement de moi. Oh non… j'avais fait quelque chose de mal… ? Je baisse la tête et JongIn s'empresse de me rassurer.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, je ne t'en fais pas. Regarde, me dit-il.

Je relève la tête et vois qu'il prend le plateau qu'il avait posé tout à l'heure sur la table de chevet. Il me l'amène et je baisse à nouveau la tête, rouge de honte. Je l'entendis rire légèrement puis il me fit bien m'assoir sur le lit et il posa le plateau sur mes genoux. Je me sentais si bête d'un cou… Kai me dit de manger, de reprendre des forces, ce que je fis après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je rougis légèrement. Je finis mon « repas » une dizaine de minutes après. Baekhyun, qui était resté dans la pièce et m'avait regardé manger s'approcha de moi et me dit :

\- Je sais que tu es encore malade, mais là, il faut qu'on parle. Habille-toi chaudement, on sort.

\- Ca… Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? Lui demandai-je, surpris.

\- Non. Ca ne peut plus durer, KyungSoo, me répondit mon meilleur ami.

Mon regard se posa sur JongIn. Il nous regardait tous les deux et semblait ne rien comprendre, ce qui était normal vu qu'il n'était au courant de rien, normalement. Je me levai doucement et pris appui sur le mur pour avancer. J'avais envie de me rallonger, mais je devais tout expliquer à Baekhyun… Enfin non, je n'allais pas lui dire la vérité dans sa totalité non plus. Dans ses rêves, là. Aussitôt, Kai prit un de mes bras, le passa autour de ses épaules, et mis sa main sur ma hante, me faisant frissonner, et il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Je voulais me doucher avant, mais le maknae me dit que dans mon état, c'était risqué. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il m'aida à me déshabiller, ce qui me gêna énormément, pour deux raisons très simple. Ben déjà, c'est l'homme que j'aime, qui est en couple avec la personne que je déteste, puis… Il y a mon corps. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il voit mon torse. JongIn me regarda dans les yeux, surpris. Il posa une de ses mains sur mon ventre, touchant certaines de mes cicatrices au massage. Ce contact me fit frissonner.

\- Qui t'as fait ça… ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir longuement hésité.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas le dire.

\- S'il te plaît… M'implora-t-il.

\- Tu ne me croirais même pas, lui dis-je.

\- Mais si…

\- Non. Je sais que tu ne me croirais pas. Et puis au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir.

Je le regarde tristement puis ancre de nouveau mon regard dans le sol. Je finis de me déshabiller seul ; je l'avais obligé à me tourner le dos pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose d'autres questions de ce genre. J'enfile un pull couleur sombre un pantalon noir, et des baskets blancs. J'avais failli tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais je m'en fichais. Tout à l'heure je ne voulais le quitter sous aucun prétexte, mais là je voulais tout faire pour être le plus distant possible avec Kai. Je lui dis que je suis prêt et il se retourne vers moi. Il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sortir, même si t'es avec Baekhyun. Tu es malade je te rappelle !

Je soupire, légèrement agacé et sors de la pièce, en prenant appui sur le mur pour avancer sans tomber. Kai essaya à plusieurs reprises de m'aider à marcher mais je le repoussai. Je ne voulais plus passer pour un faible. Et surtout, je voulais m'éloigner de lui. Il était en couple et je l'aimais. Cet amour me faisait trop souffrir. Je pensais que rester loin de JongIn pourrait m'aider à aller mieux. Il fallait absolument que je mette une sorte de distance, non, de mur, entre nous deux. J'allai à l'entré, toujours suivi du maknae, qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me dissuader de sortir. Malgré mes nombreux soupirs d'agacement, il s'acharnait à me parler, à me dire que j'étais malade, qu'il fallait que je me repose… Il continuait même quand je mis mon manteau et une casquette. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Baekhyun le fit taire. Et je sortis, en compagnie de mon meilleur ami, qui rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. On marcha pendant de longues minutes sans se parler, puis Bacon m'emmena dans un bar. Je lui demandai pourquoi on n'allait pas au même endroit que la dernière fois et il me répondit que comme j'étais malade, il ne fallait pas trop que je reste dehors. On s'assit côte à côte à une table dans le fond de la salle principale du bar, qui faisait aussi restaurant. Baek nous commanda juste une boisson non alcoolisée à chacun. Quand un serveur de grande taille nous les amena, on commença à boire et mon meilleur ami finit par prendre la parole :

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, tu vas pouvoir me donner des détails sur ce que tu as commencé à me raconter.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. M'en rappeler me faisait mal, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. De nombreuses images, des souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête. Ca me donnait un de ces maux de crâne… Et j'avais l'impression que mes cicatrices me brûlaient. C'étiat horrible. Je sens Baekhyun poser sa main sur mon épaule, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vis me regarder. Il me fit un sourire rassurant. Je triturai nerveusement mes doigts, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, le châtain dit d'une voit douce :

\- Explique-moi ce que c'est que cette histoire de prison.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance :

\- Tout à commencé au collège…


	10. Chapter 10

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, tu vas pouvoir me donner des détails sur ce que tu as commencé à me raconter.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler. M'en rappeler me faisait mal, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. De nombreuses images, des souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête. Ca me donnait un de ces maux de crâne… Et j'avais l'impression que mes cicatrices me brûlaient. C'étiat horrible. Je sens Baekhyun poser sa main sur mon épaule, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vis me regarder. Il me fit un sourire rassurant. Je triturai nerveusement mes doigts, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, le châtain dit d'une voit douce :

\- Explique-moi ce que c'est que cette histoire de prison.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance :

\- Tout à commencé au collège…

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, décide de tout lui dire finalement, puis reprends :

\- Mi-Hi, comme tu t'en doutes, était la reine du collège. Blonde aux yeux bleus, bien foutue, j'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais elle était bien la plus belle fille du collège. Elle avait tous les mecs à ses pieds, sauf moi. D'ailleurs, j'étais nouveau dans ce collège. Un mec m'avait raconté qu'elle séduisait tous les nouveaux. Alors elle s'est rapprochée de moi et a essayé de me séduire. Je l'ai repoussée de suite. D'accord elle était jolie, mais je ne l'aimais pas. Et puis… Je n'aime pas les filles, et je lui ai bien fait comprendre. Après ça, elle a commencé à m'appeler tarlouze et à me harceler. Tous les soirs, je rentrais chez moi, des blessures et des bleus sur tout le corps.

\- Elle te frappait ?! S'énerva Baekhyun.

\- Des fois oui. En fait, c'était ses toutous qui étaient fous d'elle qui s'occupaient de moi, le plus souvent. Elle leur demandait de me faire n'importe quoi, ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Si elle leur disait de juste m'humilier au self, ils le faisaient. Si elle leur demandait de me tabasser jusqu'à ce que je les supplie d'arrêter, ils le faisaient. Si elle leur ordonnait de me déshabiller et de me jeter dans la piscine du collège, ils le faisaient. Au bout d'un moment j'avais commencé à « m'habituer » légèrement à ce harcèlement. Puis… Elle a eu l'idée de faire pire. Elle a commencé à leur ordonner de me faire des choses… Plus intimes. Bon, ils n'allaient quand même pas jusqu'à me violer dans le sens propre du terme, mais… Elle leur demandait de m'embrasser, de me faire des suçons, de me « caresser » très près de mon entrejambe… Et puis elle prenait des photos. Elle m'obligeait aussi à leur faire des… Des… Fe… Fella… Enfin bref, je pense que tu as compris. Cette salope prenait aussi beaucoup de photos à ces moments-là. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur donner du plaisir elle-même, alors elle voulait que ce soit moi qui leur donne. Mais encore, ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Je marque une pause, ma voix tremblant trop pour que je continue tout de suite. Je lance un regard vers Baekhyun. Il avait l'air… A la fois horrifié par ce que je venais de lui révéler, énervé, et attristé. Il caressa doucement mon dos et ne dit rien. Il m'encouragea du regard à continuer. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sentant à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux, que je fermai. J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer.

\- Quelques années après, à la fin d'une journée complètement normale, elle a débarqué chez moi avec ses toutous. Deux d'entre eux m'ont plaqué contre un mur et elle s'est approchée de moi, une seringue à la main. Elle me l'a enfoncée dans le cou et après je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé… Y avait un mec allongé devant moi… Il était mort et il y avait du sang partout… Sur moi aussi… Et je tenais une arme à feu dans ma main droite. Au début, je n'avais pas tout capté, mais quand j'ai vu cette salope et ses toutous, j'ai tout de suite compris. Eux ils étaient horrifiés, mais Mi-Hi avait l'air satisfaite. Des flics sont arrivés et m'ont embarqué. Je n'ai pas arrêté de leur dire que ce n'était pas moi, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me croire. J'ai été en garde à vue pendant deux jours. Toutes les preuves étaient contre moi, donc c'est allé assez vite. J'ai été rapidement jugé et foutu en prison. C'était une horreur. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à connaître ma version des faits ! J'étais très en colère contre eux, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. J'ai passé deux ans en prison, en enfer. J'étais le plus jeune des prisonniers alors les plus vieux se moquaient de moi et me pourrissaient la vie. Ils me faisaient sans cesse des coups bas, me bousculaient, jetaient parfois mon plateau repas dans la poubelle et me frappaient alors je cherchais juste à être tranquille et parce qu'ils avaient appris, je ne sais pas comment, que j'étais gay. Certains de leurs coups avaient laissé des traces. Ils étaient tous homophobes alors imagine un peu mon calvaire… J'ai passé deux ans là-bas. J'aurais dû y rester un ou deux ans de plus, mais je suis sorti pour bonne conduite et parce qu'on a finalement découvert, grâce à l'appui de ma famille qui leur a mis la pression, que ce n'était pas moi qui avait commis ce crime. C'était vraiment une horreur. Dire que j'ai « perdu » deux ans de ma vie, que j'ai passé deux ans au trou alors que je n'ai rien fait… Je suis dégoûté et profondément en colère…

Je ne me rendis compte que maintenant que je tremblais. Non pas de peur, mais de colère, de haine. J'avais tellement envie de me venger… Là, ça devenait un besoin. Je voulais lui faire payer… Je voulais qu'elle sache, qu'elle voit ce que ça fait de perdre quelques années de sa vie… En plus, je savais que c'était elle qui avait tué ce type, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Les larmes se mirent à couler rapidement sur mes joues. Mon meilleur ami me prit dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux avec douceur. Je me serre contre lui, ayant absolument besoin de réconfort. Il me chuchote des mots doux et me dit qu'il me croit, qu'il allait m'aider à faire dégager Mi-Hi de l'appartement.

\- Et je vais t'aider à faire ouvrir les yeux à Kai. Il doit se rendre compte que sa petite-amie n'est qu'une pétasse, rajouta-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et le remerciai pour son soutien et sa présence. Je lui appris qu'il était le premier à qui je parlais de toute cette histoire. Il me regarda, surpris et me demanda comment j'avais fait pour garder ça pour moi aussi longtemps. J'haussai les épaules. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur, ou peut-être parce que j'avais essayé d'oublier. Je ne savais pas vraiment. Je me détache de lui, je finis de boire ma boisson et lui la sienne. Il règle puis on sort du bar. J'avais encore les yeux rougis par les larmes que j'avais versé tout à l'heure, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Baekhyun me demanda sur le voulais rentrer, mais je lui répondis que non. Une idée me vint en tête. Heureusement, j'avais mon portefeuille dans une des poches de mon manteau. Je pris la main de mon meilleur ami et marchai jusqu'au salon de coiffure où j'allais habituellement. Je lui demande si ça ne le gêne pas s'il reste avec moi pendant que j'y vais et il me répond que non.

\- Mais tu as de la température, mieux vaudrait rentrer maintenant, me dit-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement et entre dans le salon de coiffure. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de la température comme il dit, que je n'ai pas le droit de me faire un peu plaisir. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil libre et mon coiffeur habituel vint me voir. Il me demanda ce que je désirais, et je lui répondis simplement :

\- Ma couleur naturelle, s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien ! Répondit le coiffeur, qui était un ami à moi.

J'enfilai la sorte de « peignoir » noir, une serviette et plaçai ma tête là où il fallait. Il lava mes cheveux et les massa aussi, en même temps. Je fermai les yeux. Ca faisait tellement de bien ! Je me détendis et le laissai faire. C'est un pro du massage celui-là, j'ai bien fait de venir. On m'avait bien dit qu'il savait bien les faire, mais j'avais voulu voir ce qu'il valait vraiment. Là faut dire que je n'étais pas du tout déçu. Ce petit moment de détente me fit oublier pendant un moment toutes les horreurs que m'avait fait subir l'autre pétasse. Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne. J'ouvris un œil et vit que c'était celle de Baekhyun. Il s'était assis à côté de moi et me souriait. Je lui souris à mon tour, heureux qu'il soit resté avec moi. Y a pas mieux comme meilleur ami moi j'dis. Je le remercie du regard de sa présence, de son soutien. Je pose mon autre main sur la sienne et je la serre. Mon coiffeur rince mes cheveux et me dit que je peux dormir, maintenant, ce qui eut l'air de surprendre Baek vu qu'il lui demanda pourquoi il disait ça.

\- Parce qu'ici, on laisse les clients dormir s'ils le veulent pendant les teintures, répondit le mec dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom. Et puis, KyungSoo a l'air fatigué.

Ah ça, j'avais plus que l'air de l'être, vu que je l'étais, tout simplement. Je ferme l'œil, me détende un peu plus et sens le sommeil me gagner.

Je m'éveille doucement quand je sens une main me secouer légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que le coiffeur me sourit.

\- C'est terminé, m'annonça-t-il.

Il m'apporta un petit miroir circulaire et me le passa pour que je me regarde dedans. Je retrouvais enfin mes cheveux noirs de jais. Je les touchai. Ils étaient super doux… Et puis retrouver ma couleur naturelle me faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression d'être vraiment moi-même. Je me sentis mieux d'un coup. Mais je remarquai que Baekhyun n'était plus là. Je me mis aussitôt à paniquer et à gigoter sur mon siège. Le coiffeur, Yan, oui je me souvenais enfin de son prénom, me rassura en me disant qu'il était juste parti faire une petite course pas loin. Ah ben tiens, en parlant du loup… Baekhyun entra dans le salon de coiffure, deux poches dans la main gauche. En voyant que j'étais réveillé et que mes cheveux étaient redevenus noirs, il sourit et s'excusa en disant qu'il n'avait pas pensé que Yan aurait été si rapide. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave et me lève. Je sortis mon portefeuille mais mon coiffeur secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant.

\- Je te fais cadeau de cette teinture, me dit-il.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Merci Yan ! M'exclamai-je.

Voyant ma joie, il sourit un peu plus. J'enfile mon manteau, commençant à avoir de nouveau froid. On se dit au revoir et Baek et moi sortîmes du salon. Je reportai mon attention sur les deux poches qu'il tenait à la main. Mon meilleur ami sembla remarquer mon regard vu qu'il sourit et qu'il dit :

\- Ce sont des jeux pour la play pour les autres membres, et quelques nouveaux vêtements pour toi. Tu les essayeras quand on sera rentrés.

\- Oooh ! Je peux les voir ? Demandai-je excité.

\- Pas maintenant, que quand on sera à l'appartement, je t'ai dit, rit Baekhyun.

Je fis semblant de bouder et ça le fit rire. Je rigolai à mon tour tandis qu'on marcha vers l'appartement. Seulement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Non. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Plus on avançait, plus il grandissait. Quelques minutes après, on arriva devant le dortoir. Mon meilleur ami sortit sa clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. On entra et je la refermai derrière moi. On enleva chacun notre manteau. Nous allâmes au salon, où tout le monde se trouvait. Dès qu'ils me virent, leurs regards se durcirent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La plupart des membres étaient horrifiés. J'hésite puis m'approchai doucement d'eux et Chen me lança :

\- T'approche pas de nous sale monstre.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Ce sont des jeux pour la play pour les autres membres, et quelques nouveaux vêtements pour toi. Tu les essayeras quand on sera rentrés.

\- Oooh ! Je peux les voir ? Demandai-je excité.

\- Pas maintenant, que quand on sera à l'appartement, je t'ai dit, rit Baekhyun.

Je fis semblant de bouder et ça le fit rire. Je rigolai à mon tour tandis qu'on marcha vers l'appartement. Seulement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Non. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Plus on avançait, plus il grandissait. Quelques minutes après, on arriva devant le dortoir. Mon meilleur ami sortit sa clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. On entra et je la refermai derrière moi. On enleva chacun notre manteau. Nous allâmes au salon, où tout le monde se trouvait. Dès qu'ils me virent, leurs regards se durcirent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La plupart des membres étaient horrifiés. J'hésite puis m'approchai doucement d'eux et Chen me lança :

\- T'approche pas de nous sale monstre.

Je m'arrêtai, me figeai. J'écarquillai les yeux. Monstre ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me dise ça… ? Baekhyun m'observa et je pus lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Soudain je compris, en voyant Mi-Hi qui s'approcha, un air de dégoût sur le visage, et… Une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Non… Elle n'avait pas fait ça… ? Si… ? Non… Non… Non… ! JongIn se rapprocha légèrement de nous et me toisa froidement.

\- Dégage d'ici, assassin, me cracha-t-il à la figure.

J'eus comme la sensation qu'on me poignardait sauvagement et à plusieurs reprises. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça… ? Pourquoi JongIn l'a crue… ? Que je suis bête, il l'aime… Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, non, mon corps entier se mit à trembler.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas un assassin… Soufflai-je.

\- Si, intervint Mi-Hi. Tu as tué ce pauvre mec alors qu'il ne t'avait rien fait ! Et le pire, c'est que tu es sorti de prison et que la SM Entertainment t'as laissé intégrer un groupe alors que tu peux, non, que tu vas récidiver !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par récidiver ? Demanda Baekhyun, qui peinait à ne pas montrer qu'il était en colère, et qui savait très bien que je n'étais pas un assassin.

\- Quand quelqu'un tue, le plus souvent, il commet un autre crime. Et j'ai trouvé deux tableaux représentant mon chéri dans sa chambre, répondit-elle en désignant Kai. Je suis certaine que c'est sa prochaine victime !

Quoi ? Elle a trouvé mes tableaux… ? Comment elle a eu l'idée de regarder sous mon lit… ? Et en plus… Elle en parle et s'en sert pour son « plan »… Elle voulait qu'ils me détestent… Mais surtout… Elle voulait sans aucun doute que je replonge…

\- C'est faux ! M'exclamai-je, même si ma voix tremblait.

Mais je voyais bien que personne ne me croyait. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. Me sentant mal et ne voulant plus rester ici, je me précipitai en dehors de l'appartement. Malgré le fait que mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, je courais le plus vite que je le pouvais. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Dans mon élan je n'avais pas pris mon manteau et oublié le fait que j'étais malade, mais je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. Je voulais disparaître. Moi, le monstre qui n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit, je voulais tellement ne plus exister… Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. Surtout que maintenant… JongIn m'avait traité d'assassin et me détestait… Les autres aussi me haïssaient… Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça… ? Je me sentais de moins en moins bien. Déjà que j'étais un peu fatigué physiquement parce que j'avais de la température, là c'était pire. Et puis mentalement ce n'était pas mieux… Au bout d'un moment, ma vue, qui était déjà trouble à cause de mes larmes, le devint encore plus et ma tête se mit à tourner. Je me sentis tomber dans la neige. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un crier mon prénom, puis plus rien.

J'avais chaud… Non, froid… Non non non, chaud… Ou froid en fait… Je ne savais pas trop… Mais ce que je savais, c'était que je ne me trouvais plus dans la rue. La chose sur quoi j'étais était tout simplement douce. Comme des draps… Des draps ? J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et m'assis, d'un coup. Cette pièce… Ce lit… Cette couette… En gros cette chambre… Chin-Ho entra soudainement dans la pièce et me sauta dessus dès qu'il vit que je m'étais réveillé. Il me serra fort contre lui et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et lui caressa le dos. Il tremblait mais semblait tout de même soulagé de voir que j'étais encore vivant. Lui passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il descendit son visage dans mon cou et y fit quelques petits baisers. Je le laissai faire, ayant besoin de réconfort. Un très léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, après m'avoir serré un peu plus contre lui et après m'avoir fait un bon paquet de bisous, il prit la parole :

\- Salut toi~. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Hier ? Demandai-je, stupéfait.

\- Oui. Je t'ai vu courir dans la rue, tu pleurais et puis tu t'es effondré d'un coup. En plus quand je t'ai ramené chez moi, j'ai remarqué que tu étais malade. Donc je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Bah… Déjà pour commencer, je suis tombé malade à cause de l'autre pétasse qui m'a balancé des seaux d'eau à la gueule, et ensuite… Mi-Hi a… Enfin… Tous les autres me détestent maintenant… A cause d'elle…

\- Elle n'a quand même pas osé !

\- Osé quoi ?

\- Montrer les photos ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je m'écarte de lui d'un seul coup et le regarde, à la fois sérieux et surpris. Mais comment ? Comment était-il au courant pour les photos ? Il connaissait Mi-Hi… ? Je ne comprends pas… Le regard de Chin-Ho se fit plus froid et je pus lire de la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Alors elle a osé… Murmura-t-il.

\- Attends, attends, attends… Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant pour les photos ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ?

\- Oui.

Il me regarda. Je n'arrivais plus à déchiffrer son regard. Le blond ne se décida à me répondre que quelques secondes après :

\- On était dans le même collège, dans le même lycée et surtout dans la même classe chaque année. J'étais toujours très discret, personne ne me parlait. J'étais faible, physiquement, alors je faisais tout pour me faire oublier. C'est pour ça que Mi-Hi et sa bande ne m'ont jamais remarqué. Ma discrétion faisait que je pouvais être au courant de tout et personne ne me remarquait du coup. Et tous les jours… Je voyais cette pétasse te faire du mal. Mais à cause de ma faible corpulence, je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Bien sûr, j'ai été au courant pour toutes les photos et le meurtre. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi, vu que je l'ai vu l'assassiner tandis que les autres te transportaient vers le lieu du crime.

Un mélange d'étonnement, de tristesse et de colère. Voilà ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là.

\- Si… Si tu l'as vraiment vue le tuer… Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir les flics et pourquoi tu ne leur as pas parlé de ce que tu as vu ?! M'énervai-je. Tu sais que j'ai dû payer pour ce crime que je n'ai pas commis ? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé en prison ?!

\- Oui, deux ans…

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi merde ?!

Un torrent de larmes commençait à couler sur mes joues. J'avais de plus en plus envie de disparaître. Et dire que j'aurais peut-être pu ne pas aller en prison… J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main.

\- Je ne pouvais pas parler, répondit Chin-Ho.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- A l'époque j'étais assez peureux, et puis j'étais muet.

\- Muet ? Pff, mais bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai, je te le jure. Je n'arrivais pas à parler.

\- Et tu vas me dire qu'un jour, t'as réussit à parler, pouf, comme par magie ?

\- C'est presque ça. J'ai eu du mal au début.

\- Arrête un peu de dire des conneries.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries.

\- Tss.

Il essaya de me reprendre dans ses bras, mais je l'évitai, toujours énervé et me levai. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je dus prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Chin-Ho passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna vers le lit. N'étant pas très en forme, voire pas du tout, je le laissai faire. Il m'allongea dessus et la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Il remonta la couette jusqu'à mon menton et sortit de la chambre en oubliant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis deux voix. Je reconnus nettement la première, celle de Chin-Ho, mais j'eus un peu plus de mal pour la deuxième, qui était moins forte mais qui m'était familière. Puis, la voix augmenta de volume et je l'entendis clairement dire :

\- Laisse-moi le voir !

Baekhyun. C'était Baekhyun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici… ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il sache où mon « amant » habitait ? Mon meilleur ami pénétra soudain dans la pièce. Ses traits, durs à son entrée, se radoucirent lorsqu'il me vit. Il s'assit au bord du lit et me caressa les cheveux. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je lui demandai :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, me répondit-il. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

\- Euh oui si tu veux, lequel ?

\- Tu… Tu pourrais dire aux autres, même si je pense qu'ils le souhaitaient tous au fond d'eux, que je quitte le groupe et qu'ils ne me verront plus jamais s'il te plaît ?

Baek écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non je ne leur dirai pas ! Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par le fait qu'ils ne te verront plus jamais ? Me demanda-t-il. Je perçus une lueur d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je veux disparaître… Soufflai-je. Je n'en peux plus… J'ai envie d'en finir…

Je mis ma main sur mes yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui embuaient mes yeux.

\- … KyungSoo ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille ! S'exclama mon meilleur ami.

Il me prit par les épaules, me fit m'assoir, enleva ma main de sur mes yeux et ancra son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, fit-il d'un ton dur. KyungSoo, tu es une personne formidable et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, ça me ferait beaucoup de peine. En fait, ça en ferait aussi aux autres.

\- Aux autres ? Dis-je en souriant tristement. Ils me détestent. Je suis un monstre pour eux. Comment ma mort pourrait leur faire de la peine ?

M'entendre dire « ma mort » eut l'air de choquer Baekhyun.

\- Primo, tu ne vas pas mourir. Secundo, ils ne te détestent pas vraiment. C'est juste que l'autre folle les manipulait et leur a fait croire ce qu'elle voulait. Hier, après que tu sois parti, j'ai essayé de les raisonner en leur disant une partie de ce que tu m'avais révélé, ce qui a eu l'air de les faire réfléchir. Peu de temps après Tao est venu me voir et m'a demandé des détails. Il est aussi sûr que moi que ce n'est pas toi qui as commis le meurtre dont la pétasse leur a montré des photos. Avant de venir te voir je l'ai chargé de continuer à raisonner les autres. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne se rendent compte que Mi-Hi est une salope. Donc je te le répète, ils ne te détestent pas vraiment.

Je soupirai, pas très convaincu. Puis je remarquai que Chin-Ho était debout, à l'entrée de la pièce. Baekhyun se rendit compte à son tour de la présence de « mon amant » et le regarda. Mon meilleur ami laisse échapper un petit soupir de sa bouche avant de s'adresser au blond :

\- Ca me dérange de te demander ça à toi parce que je ne te fais pas tellement confiance, mais veille sur lui. Ne le laisse pas disparaître, comme il dit. Je reviendrai le voir demain.

Baek se leva Chin-Ho vint s'assoir près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me fit quelques baisers sur chacune de mes joues, puis il descendit lentement vers le cou. Je le laissai faire, soumis à lui. Il passa lentement une de ses mains sous le haut que je portais et il caressa mon torse. Je vis que Baekhyun, qui était encore dans la chambre, à l'entrée de la pièce plus précisément, regardait ce que le blond me faisait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mon meilleur ami avait l'air de regretter de me laisser avec mon « amant ». Je lançai un regard vide d'expression à Baek.


	12. Chapter 12

Je soupirai, pas très convaincu. Puis je remarquai que Chin-Ho était debout, à l'entrée de la pièce. Baekhyun se rendit compte à son tour de la présence de « mon amant » et le regarda. Mon meilleur ami laisse échapper un petit soupir de sa bouche avant de s'adresser au blond :

\- Ca me dérange de te demander ça à toi parce que je ne te fais pas tellement confiance, mais veille sur lui. Ne le laisse pas disparaître, comme il dit. Je reviendrai le voir demain.

Baek se leva Chin-Ho vint s'assoir près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me fit quelques baisers sur chacune de mes joues, puis il descendit lentement vers le cou. Je le laissai faire, soumis à lui. Il passa lentement une de ses mains sous le haut que je portais et il caressa mon torse. Je vis que Baekhyun, qui était encore dans la chambre, à l'entrée de la pièce plus précisément, regardait ce que le blond me faisait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mon meilleur ami avait l'air de regretter de me laisser avec mon « amant ». Je lançai un regard vide d'expression à Baek.

Il me lança un dernier regard inquiet et hésitant, puis il partit, me laissant seul avec Chin-Ho, qui commençait déjà à masser ma virilité, me faisant gémir.

Tout à l'heure, pendant l'acte, j'avais eu chaud, mais là, j'étais frigorifié. Quelle idée aussi de le faire alors que j'étais malade ? Il n'y avait que lui pour penser à faire ça n'importe quand, peu importe mon état. Mais au moins, l'avantage, c'est que j'oubliais pendant un moment mes malheurs. L'inconvénient par contre, c'est qu'une violente douleur me prenait en bas du dos. Cette douleur, ajoutée à ma forte température et à ma fatigue, me crevait. Chin-Ho, encore nu comme un ver et essoufflé, remit correctement la couette sur moi, se leva, enfila un boxer qui traînait par terre et alla vers son armoire. Il en sortit un t-shirt à manches longues, un boxer propre et un bas de jogging. Il me les apporta et m'aida à les enfiler pour ensuite me laisser en plan. Je remontai la couette jusqu'au menton et attendis de me réchauffer. Puis je fermai les yeux et me laissai gagner par le sommeil.

Je m'éveillai doucement. Je sentis une main… Oui c'est ça une main se poser sur mon épaule et la secouer légèrement, comme pour me réveiller. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et vois Chin-Ho. Il me sourit et je m'assois, tout en me frottant les yeux. Il me tendit un bol de riz et des baguettes. Je les refusai en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda, surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, l'informai-je.

\- Mais pourtant il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces, dit-il, l'air soudainement inquiet.

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas faim. Je ne peux rien avaler, là.

\- Bon… Soupira-t-il en sortant de la pièce, sans doute pour ramener le bol et les baguettes à la cuisine.

Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée et d'autres petits bruits, puis deux voix. Puis Chin-Ho revint, avec Baekhyun. Je me doutais bien que c'était lui, vu qu'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Mon meilleur ami me sourit, me salua et s'assit près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et il se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Baek attendit un peu, puis prit la parole :

\- C'est vide sans toi, au dortoir. Tu veux revenir quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Jamais peut-être, répondis-je d'une voix neutre, vide d'expression.

\- Roh… Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, en plus de Tao, Channie, Sehun et Luhan sont aussi de notre côté maintenant. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres soient de notre avis. Bon, par contre, ça va être un peu plus compliqué de convaincre et de raisonner Kai… Mais je vais y arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

Ah ça, je m'en doutais. Après tout, Mi-Hi est sa petite-ami. Et en général, il faut se faire confiance dans un couple, donc forcément, vu comment il est amoureux d'elle, il doit avoir une énorme confiance en elle… Sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, le châtain resserra son étreinte et me rapprocha de lui tout en continuant de caresser mes cheveux.

\- Ne t'emmerde pas, va. Mi-Hi l'a et arrive à bien se servir de lui comme elle le veut. Laisse-le me détester, ce n'est pas si grave après tout… Murmurai-je.

\- Ecoute KyungSoo. Il faut juste qu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est tout. Il t'aime, lui aussi.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, laisse-moi rire…

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Pendant que tu dormais, tu sais, quand il était venu dormir avec toi… Il avait fait semblant de s'endormir, puis il s'était mis à te regarder et à caresser tes cheveux avec une de ces tendresses…! Je te jure, il t'aime.

Je me sépare de lui et baisse la tête. Je savais qu'il était surpris et qu'il ne comprenait pas mon comportement. Alors je lui dis d'une voix faible mais grave :

\- Arrête. Je t'en supplie arrête.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-il, encore plus étonné.

\- De me donner de faux espoirs.

\- Mais je ne te donne pas de f…

\- Si, le coupai-je. J'en ai marre. Chin-Ho ?

Le concerné s'approcha de nous et me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyungie ?

Je crus percevoir une lueur de colère dans le regard de Baekhyun à l'entente du surnom de le blond me donnait.

\- On peut le refaire s'il te plaît ? Fis-je.

Baek failli s'étouffer. Il avait donc compris ce que je demandais à l'autre coréen. Ce dernier me regarda, surpris.

\- E-euh… Mais tu n'as même pas mangé !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama mon meilleur ami en me regardant.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, lui dis-je.

Mon regard était de nouveau vide, sans aucune expression. Baekhyun me prit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement comme pour me réveiller, alors que j'étais parfaitement conscient.

\- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose ! Déjà que Chin-Ho m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé hier et que tu n'avais fait que dormir… Dit mon meilleur ami, comme s'il avait complètement oublié la demande que j'avais faite à mon « amant ».

\- Je n'ai pas faim, fis-je d'un ton sec et cassant. Bon bah Chin-Ho, vu que tu ne veux apparemment pas le faire maintenant, je peux utiliser ta salle de bain pour me doucher ?

\- Euh oui, si tu veux…

\- Merci.

Je me levai, et marcha en titubant légèrement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'enfermai à clé à l'intérieur et me déshabillai. J'entrai à l'intérieur de la douche et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau chaude qui se mit à couler sur mon corps me fit le plus grand bien. Je laissai un petit soupir d'aise s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Puis, sans que je sache pourquoi, j'éclatai en sanglots. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues tel un torrent furieux et se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche. Je me laissai glisser contre la paroi de la douche et finit par tomber sur mes fesses par terre. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elles et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. J'espérais de tout cœur que le bruit que faisait l'eau de la douche étouffait assez les bruits de mes pleurs.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, à sangloter comme un débile, mais au bout d'un moment j'entendis toquer à la porte.

\- Kyungie qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait une heure dix que t'es là-dedans ! Kyungie ? Fit Chin-Ho dans la chambre.

Je me lève soudain.

\- J'arrive ! Dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante et assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je pris rapidement le gel douche et fis ce pourquoi j'étais venu ici au départ. Puis je pris un shampooing et l'appliquai rapidement sur mes cheveux, que je frottai vite. Je me rinçai ensuite et sortis de la douche après avoir fermé le robinet. J'enroulai une serviette blanchâtre autour de ma taille et déverrouillai la porte. Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis que Baekhyun était toujours assis sur le lit, pile au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Il me regardait, inquiet. Mais son regard changea lorsqu'il vit mon torse, en particulier mes cicatrices. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais sa bouche resta entrouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je soupirai et demandai à Chin-Ho si je pouvais lui emprunter quelques vêtements. Il me répondit que oui et je me dirigeai vers son armoire. J'en sortis un boxer, un bas de jogging et un t-shirt gris. Je laissai tomber la serviette par terre, me fichant complètement de la présence de mon meilleur ami. J'enfile le sous-vêtement et les autres habits puis me retournai vers eux. Baekhyun avait l'air choqué tandis que Chin-Ho, lui, n'avait pas l'air surpris. En même temps, vu qu'on avait couché ensemble plusieurs fois, il m'avait déjà vu nu alors ça ne le gênait et ne le surprenait pas. Baek secoua la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits et il se leva. Il s'approcha de moi, me dit d'enfiler mes chaussures qui se trouvaient au pied du lit, ce que je fis. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et il me dit simplement :

\- On rentre.

\- Non ! Protestai-je.

\- Si. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester avec ce mec, lâcha-t-il en désignant Chin-Ho du doigt.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire autre chose que Baekhyun m'entraîna hors de l'appartement du blond. Je frissonnai lorsque le froid agressa ma peau. Il enleva son manteau, me le fit enfiler de force et me prit la main. Il me traîna pendant quelques longues minutes et nous finîmes par arriver devant la porte du dortoir. Je voulus m'enfuir et retourner chez Chin-Ho mais Baek, qui savait ce que j'allais tenter de faire, me retint fermement par le bras le temps qu'il ferme la porte. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et referma bien la porte à clé derrière lui. Je retirai son manteau, que mon meilleur ami posa sur le porte-manteau et il m'entraîna dans le salon. Je me figeai. Tous les membres se trouvaient dans la pièce. Là je voulais vraiment partir, ce que j'essayai de faire d'ailleurs. Mais Baekhyun m'en empêcha une nouvelle fois et m'obligea à m'assoir sur le canapé. J'osai lever la tête vers eux et leur jeter un léger coup d'œil. Pour ma plus grande surprise, ils étaient différents. Ils n'avaient plus l'air horrifiés, ni dégoûtés. Sauf JongIn. Le sien était empli de dégoût et de colère. Je baissai à nouveau la tête et me mis à observer le sol avec intérêt. Bizarrement, je me mis à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Chanyeol s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, tandis que Baekhyun se leva et sortit de la pièce. Je frappai faiblement le torse du Happy Virus, voulant m'enfuir à tout prix. Mais il n'était pas de cet avis et me serra contre lui. Tao s'assit à côté de nous et me caressa le dos.

\- On est désolé KyungSoo, dit le panda. On n'aurait pas dû croire l'autre.

\- L'autre elle a un nom ! S'exclama Mi-Hi.

\- Alors toi ta gueule, fit Baekhyun en revenant dans la pièce, une boîte de biscuits au chocolat à la main.

\- Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi de cette façon !

\- Je m'adresse à toi comme je veux. Tiens KyungSoo.

Chanyeol me lâcha et mon meilleur ami me tendit la boîte, que je refusai en secouant la tête. Baek soupira.

\- Putain ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé ! Et en plus, tu es malade ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant JongIn du coin de l'œil.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers la main et me levai. La douleur en bas de mon dos me fit souffrir et je grimaçai de douleur. Puis ce fut au tour de mon ventre. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enfermai à l'intérieur. Je me figeai.


	13. Chapter 13

\- On est désolé KyungSoo, dit le panda. On n'aurait pas dû croire l'autre.

\- L'autre elle a un nom ! S'exclama Mi-Hi.

\- Alors toi ta gueule, fit Baekhyun en revenant dans la pièce, une boîte de biscuits au chocolat à la main.

\- Je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi de cette façon !

\- Je m'adresse à toi comme je veux. Tiens KyungSoo.

Chanyeol me lâcha et mon meilleur ami me tendit la boîte, que je refusai en secouant la tête. Baek soupira.

\- Putain ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé ! Et en plus, tu es malade ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant JongIn du coin de l'œil.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers la main et me levai. La douleur en bas de mon dos me fit souffrir et je grimaçai de douleur. Puis ce fut au tour de mon ventre. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enfermai à l'intérieur. Je me figeai.

Les murs étaient tagués. Des insultes avaient été inscrites en rouge dessus. Certains meubles étaient cassés. En bref, ma chambre avait été saccagée. Alors elle les manipulait au point de massacrer ma pièce à moi ? Eh bah… Je m'assis sur mon lit, cassé aussi et baissai la tête. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, à part vivre, pour mériter tout ça ? Je me pris la tête dans les mains et fermai les yeux tendis qu'une première goutte salée commença à couler puis à tomber sur une de mes mains. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux et je sortis de cette chambre où il était maintenant impossible de se reposer ou même de dormir. Je traversai le salon et aperçus les yeux de Mi-Hi. Elle avait cette lueur mauvaise et ce sourire en coin que je haïssais. Elle allait sans doute faire quelque chose pour me détruire un peu plus… Elle alla vers JongIn et ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce simple geste suffit à m'achever, à briser mon cœur. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce genre de visions, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée en courant et j'enfilai mon manteau. Baekhyun me rattrapa et me retint par le bras.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Quelque part où je ne les verrai pas… Répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser qui, vu que mon meilleur ami était assez intelligent pour comprendre de qui je voulais parler. J'essayai de me dégager, en vain. On ne dirait pas, mais Baekhyun avait une sacrée force. Alors je décidai d'utiliser la manière forte. Désolé Baek. J'envoyai rapidement mon pied cogner son entrejambe et il poussa un cri de douleur, me lâchant aussitôt. Il tomba par terre, le visage crispé. Et je m'enfuis en courant.

Je marchais dans les rues de Seoul sans but précis. Je voulais juste penser à autre chose, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues assez pâles tandis que je m'engageai dans une ruelle sombre. Peut-être que j'étais en danger ici, peut-être que cette ruelle n'était pas très fréquentable, mais je me fichais de tout ça. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai précipitamment.

Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que cette main appartenait à Chin-Ho. Mais la surprise prit vite la place du soulagement.

\- Chin-Ho ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je alors que j'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Kyungie, dit-il. Bon, en fait j'avais juste envie de faire un tour. Et toi, j'imagine que tu t'es encore enfui de l'appart' que tu partages avec les autres, non ?

Je n'aimais pas les termes « encore enfui ». Ces mots ne me plaisaient pas et ça m'étonnais qu'il dise ça comme ça.

\- C'est ça, répondis-je tout de même.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

J'allais répondre, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

\- Allez, viens, fit-il en souriant.

Son sourire, je ne l'aimais pas. Il était différent de d'habitude. Mon « amant » me prit par la main et m'entraîna de force jusqu'à chez lui. Là, il n'y avait pas que son sourire qui était différent de d'habitude. L'attitude même de Chin-Ho était bizarre. Il semblait… Moins doux. Une fois arrivé devant sa maison, il ouvrit la porte, sans lâcher ma main. Le blond m'emmena directement dans sa chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il voulait le faire maintenant ? Bah, après tout pourquoi pas. Il me plaqua contre un des murs de la pièce, assez brutalement, ce qui me surprit. Chin-Ho posa, non écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je répondis au baiser. Il n'y avait pas une once de douceur dans ce baiser, mené par lui. C'était seulement bestial. Il passa une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon torse. Je passai une des miennes dans ses cheveux, soulevant une de ses mèches, découvrant ainsi son oreille droite. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me figeai. Non, c'était impossible… J'étais sans doute en train de rêver… Oui, c'est ça, je rêve… Mais une douleur au niveau de ma lèvre inférieure me fit me rendre compte que c'était la réalité. Chin-Ho venait de me la mordre assez fort. A bout de souffle, on se sépara et je me mis à trembler. Il me regarda. On aurait dit une bête prête à dévorer sa proie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix particulièrement grave et suave.

\- T-tu…

\- Je ?

Ce petit tatouage en forme d'étoile noire avec un « x » rouge à l'intérieur… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Il faisait parti de la bande de toutous de Mi-Hi au collège… Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le reconnaître… ? Remarque, il avait teint ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussés, sa peau était plus foncée qu'avant, il avait grandi… Un sentiment de colère s'empara de moi.

\- Tu… Tu t'es servi de moi…

\- Ah, alors tu l'as remarqué ? Fit-il d'un ton menaçant, en parlant bien sûr de son tatouage.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

\- Devine. Ce que veut ma tendre Mi-Hi, je le veux aussi.

Ce qu'elle veut… ? A part me détruire, je ne vois pas… Chin-Ho sourit sadiquement. Il me prit par les poignets et me balança, comme si je n'étais qu'un déchet, sur son lit. La peur reprit sa place tandis que ma colère disparut soudainement. Le blond était maintenant sur moi. Il me surplombait et me regardait. Je pouvais lire du désir, de la cruauté et du sadisme. Sa langue vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure. J'étais terrifié. D'un coup, mon « amant » arracha mes vêtements, les déchirant au passage. Je me mis à trembler. J'étais maintenant nu comme un ver devant ce prédateur car oui, maintenant pour moi c'était un prédateur.

\- Non… Non… Non… Murmurai-je.

\- Oh que si, dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et le retira rapidement. Il enleva aussi son haut. J'essayai de m'enfuir, en vain. Chin-Ho attrapa mes poignets et les maintint fermement au-dessus de ma tête à l'aide de sa main droite. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer même si on l'avait déjà fait. Enfin pas comme ça. Je l'entendis ricaner. Aussitôt, il me pénétra violemment, sans aucune préparation. J'hurlai de douleur et je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur mes joues. Entre deux gémissements montrant ma souffrance, je parvins à souffler :

\- Arrête… Je t'en supplie…

\- Hors de question !

Il bougea sans attendre que je m'habitue et ses coups de reins se transformèrent, en quelques secondes, en des coups de butoir. Je me sentais déchiré, brûlé de l'intérieur. C'était horrible. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie… Je voulais que ça s'arrête, maintenant… Je voulais mourir… Mais bien sûr, c'était trop demandé… Chin-Ho continuait ses coups de butoir et j'entendais ses gémissements de plaisir. Il ne se gênait pas pour montrer son plaisir dis donc. Ces gémissements… Ils me dégoûtaient… Les miens, eux, montraient seulement ma grande souffrance.

Après le rapport, que j'aurais plutôt pu qualifier de viol, Chin-Ho m'avait laissé là, en plan sur son lit. Il était parti je ne sais où. Je me levai, avec énormément de difficultés, une douleur atroce parcourant le bas de mon dos. J'eus du mal à attraper mon manteau, qui se trouvait par terre. Je fouillai dans une des poches et finis par trouver mon portable. Je composai le numéro de mon meilleur ami et attendis quelques secondes, qui me parurent très longues. J'entendis enfin sa voix.

\- Allo ? Fit-il.

\- Baek… Viens vite chez Chin-Ho… Apporte-moi un boxer, un pantalon et au moins un t-shirt aussi s'il te plaît…

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire ça d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe KyungSoo ? Me demanda-t-il soudain inquiet. Il t'a fait quelque chose ?!

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure…

Sur ce, je raccrochai. Je m'assis, toujours nu, contre un des murs de la pièce, avec beaucoup de peine. J'avais froid. Je me sentais si faible et si naïf… Comment, mais vraiment comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me méfier de lui ? Comment avais-je fait pour être aussi naïf ? Aussi con… ?

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'appel, mais j'entendis la sonnerie provenant de l'entrée retentir. J'essayai de me lever et j'y arrivai avec beaucoup de mal. Seulement, au moment de me diriger vers la porte de la chambre, je m'écroulai. J'avais vraiment trop mal… Heureusement, la porte permettant de rentrer dans l'appartement n'était pas verrouillée. Mon meilleur ami débarqua dans la chambre et ses yeux devinrent énormes lorsqu'il me vit, nu comme un ver, par terre. Il avait un sac à la main, qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Baekhyun m'aida à me lever et à m'assoir sur le lit. Voyant que j'allais assez mal, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Il ne me lâcha que quelques secondes après pour attraper le sac et en sortir un boxer, un pantalon et un t-shirt. Baek m'aida à les enfiler et me regarda, horriblement inquiet. De sa main droite, il caressa ma joue tandis que je lui fis, enfin j'essayai de lui faire un beau sourire pour le rassurer. Mais ça ne marcha pas vu qu'il posa sa main gauche sur la mienne, sans arrêter ses caresses sur ma joue.

\- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, déjà pour que je te retrouve nu par terre ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je… Je t'expliquerai… Mais avant, je veux rentrer au dortoir…

\- Monte sur mon dos.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'ai dis de monter sur mon dos.

Malgré ma surprise, je m'exécutai, certes avec un peu de mal. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et on sortit de l'appartement de l'autre. Le trajet jusqu'au dortoir se fit dans le silence. Ce silence n'était pas gênant, au contraire. Il était particulièrement apaisant. Intérieurement, je remerciai Baekhyun. Il était toujours là pour moi… C'était vraiment un très bon ami. J'arrivai à esquisser un très léger sourire. Mais je pestai à nouveau contre moi-même et me demandai encore une fois comment j'avais fait pour être aussi naïf.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on arrive devant l'appartement du groupe. On entra et traversa le salon. Tout le monde, sauf Mi-Hi, s'y trouvait. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'ils nous regardaient, étonnés. Certains, comme Tao et Chanyeol, poussèrent des petits cris de surprise. Je devais sans doute ressembler à un zombie. Je dis à Baekhyun de me déposer sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit. Il s'installa à côté de moi, à ma gauche plus précisément et posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques ? Fit-il.

Je pensai soudain à quelque chose, que j'avais compris après le… Rapport de tout à l'heure. Enfin je ne l'ai pas vraiment compris en fait, je l'ai surtout deviné.

\- Attends Baek.

Je tournai la tête vers la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur. Son regard n'était plus vraiment haineux ni horrifié. Baekhyun et les autres avaient réussi à le résonner ? Bizarrement, je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr. Je n'étais pas non plus sûr qu'il me croie, mais tant pis.

\- JongIn ? L'appelai-je timidement.

\- Quoi ?

Son ton était légèrement cassant. Je décidai ne pas trop y faire attention et me lançai :

\- JongIn, ta… Ta petite amie te trompe.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Non mais je te le jure. Et je peux même te dire avec qui… J'allais continuer mais il me coupa.

\- La ferme ! Tu veux me faire casser avec elle ou quoi ?!

J'aimerais qu'il casse. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à le faire casser avec Mi-Hi. Je ne suis pas assez méchant pour ça. Enfin je pense…

\- Mais non ! M'exclamai-je. S'il te plaît, crois-moi…

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire.

Et il s'assit sur un fauteuil non loin du canapé. Il regarda le plafond, l'air en colère. Il ne voulait pas me croire, hein ? Pourtant, il allait sans doute être obligé de me croire, bientôt… Parce que oui, j'étais sûr qu'elle allait bientôt lui apprendre. Mais le voir comme ça me faisait mal. Le fait qu'il me dise qu'il n'a aucune raison de me croire ne faisait que briser mon cœur un peu plus. Lui qui était déjà si meurtri… Je baissai la tête. Je sentis la main de mon meilleur ami relever ma tête et caresser ma joue pour m'encourager à lui parler. Même si JongIn n'était pas sorti du salon… Mais je n'osais pas.

\- Bon, tu vas finir par m'expliquer oui ? Je veux t'aider, KyungSoo, fit mon meilleur ami, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

\- Ben… je me triturai nerveusement les doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda soudain Baek avec énormément de sérieux.

Alors il avait deviné que c'était à cause de Chin-Ho que j'étais comme ça… Je baissai à nouveau la tête.

\- Il faisait et fait encore partie de la bande de toutous de l'autre pétasse… Commençai-je. Il s'est servi de moi, il a joué avec moi…

\- Sérieusement ?! S'énerva Baekhyun.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer tandis que je relevai la tête vers lui. Je n'avais pas envie de le dire ici, devant tout le monde… Enfin surtout le dire, tout simplement. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il comprenne, du regard, ce que j'essayais de lui « dire ». Les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer furent :

\- Cette fois, je ne le voulais pas…

Aussitôt, je vis JongIn me regarder. Il avait l'air… Inquiet ? Soudain, je vis une sorte de lueur de colère dans les yeux de Baek. Ses traits se durcirent et il serra les poings.

\- Il t'a vraiment fait ça…

Ouf, il avait compris…

\- Oui… Chuchotai-je.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça ! Explosa-t-il. Je vais le tuer !

\- C-calme-toi…

\- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Ce type est un enfoiré ! Tu ne méritais pas ça !

\- Bah tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave…

\- Si c'est grave ! Putain KyungSoo…

Les autres, qui auparavant, discutaient en chuchotant pour nous laisser parler de ce qu'on voulait, se turent. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les tint fermement. Il me regarda, toujours sérieux.

\- Promets-moi que tu n'iras plus jamais le revoir, me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête. Ca non je n'irai plus jamais le revoir... Je ne reverrai plus jamais personne de toute façon. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. Complètement détruit, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'avais horriblement mal en bas du dos. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Malgré la présence apaisante et rassurante de Baekhyun, je voulais en finir. Malgré son soutien, son amitié… Mon désir de me libérer de tout ça se faisait toujours plus grand.

Je me dirigeai vers le tiroir où Xiumin rangeait les couverts et en sortis un couteau. Je l'approchai lentement de mon poignet. Il ne fallait pas que je me rate…


	14. Chapter 14

Les autres, qui auparavant, discutaient en chuchotant pour nous laisser parler de ce qu'on voulait, se turent. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les tint fermement. Il me regarda, toujours sérieux.

\- Promets-moi que tu n'iras plus jamais le revoir, me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête. Ca non je n'irai plus jamais le revoir... Je ne reverrai plus jamais personne de toute façon. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. Complètement détruit, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'avais horriblement mal en bas du dos. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Malgré la présence apaisante et rassurante de Baekhyun, je voulais en finir. Malgré son soutien, son amitié… Mon désir de me libérer de tout ça se faisait toujours plus grand.

Je me dirigeai vers le tiroir où Xiumin rangeait les couverts et en sortis un couteau. Je l'approchai lentement de mon poignet. Il ne fallait pas que je me rate…

Mais soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je sursautai. J'approchai tout de même l'arme plus rapidement vers mon poignet. Seulement, on m'attrapa la main qui tenait le couteau, que je fus obligé de lâcher. Il tomba par terre. Je me retournai soudain pour engueuler celui qui m'avait empêché d'en finir. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait. JongIn. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire ? Tu n'allais quand même pas… Te… Enfin… Hésita-t-il.

\- Me suicider. Tu peux le dire tu sais… Et si, j'allais le faire, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi… ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Peut-être que si, tu sais…

\- Non. Toi, tu es heureux… Tu es en couple, tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends… Moi, c'est tout le contraire… Je n'en peux plus… Je veux en finir…

Ma voix tremblait. Il me regardait, à la fois surpris et attristé. Je l'obligeai à me lâcher et je me baissai pour récupérer le couteau. La douleur en bas de mon dos me tira une grimace et un gémissement de douleur mais je récupérai quand même l'arme blanche. Je me relevai et observai ce que j'avais ramassé.

\- Non, lâche ça ! M'ordonna Kai.

\- Pas envie, répondis-je.

J'appuyai la lame contre mon cou et une petite goutte de sang se mit à couler sur ma peau anormalement pâle. De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je voulais le faire, mais ma main tremblait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était là ? Sans doute. Ou peut-être que j'avais simplement peur de le faire… JongIn s'approcha de moi et me retira très rapidement l'arme des mains, qu'il partit ranger dans le tiroir. Il revint vers moi et essuya la petite goutte pourpre, puis il me prit dans ses bras. J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi comme ça… ? Je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête… Je le repoussai avec tellement de violence qu'il faillit se retrouver le cul par terre. Je respirai bruyamment et baissai la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix faible tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me questionna le bronzé.

\- Là, tu te préoccupes de moi… Tu continues de t'approcher de moi… Tu continues de me parler… Et surtout tu m'empêches de mettre fin à mes jours… Donc je réitère ma question… Pourquoi ?! Hurlai-je. T'aurais pas pu m'ignorer, faire comme si je n'existais plus ?! Tu vois, ça aurais été plus facile pour moi de tout supporter si tu ne faisais pas attention à moi ! Pourquoi, merde !?

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Je pleurais toujours. J'étais à la fois triste et en colère. Je serrai les poings. Pour ma plus grande surprise, JongIn me plaqua contre le mur. Je pris soudain peur. Contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Là, c'est toi qui ne peux pas comprendre, me dit-il. Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Au lieu de me faire du bien, cette phrase suffit à me détruire un peu plus. J'avais l'impression que ces paroles sonnaient faux. Pour moi, depuis qu'il sortait avec l'autre, j'étais sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas penser ça sincèrement.

\- Laisse-moi… Murmurai-je.

J'avais failli rajouter « retourne avec celle qui va bientôt te larguer ». Il releva la tête et me regarda, l'air confus, sans pour autant me lâcher et partir. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine se ferma. Je poussai Kai et me précipitai vers l'entrée de la pièce. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais je remarquai que celle-ci était verrouillée. Même si j'étais complètement paniqué d'être enfermé seul avec JongIn, mon visage ne laissa pas transparaître mes émotions. Je tambourinai contre la porte tandis que l'homme que j'aimais se rapprocha et hurla :

\- Qui que ce soit, laisse-nous sortir !

Bien évidemment, personne ne nous répondit ni nous ouvrit. Fallait pas rêver non plus… On essaya d'ouvrir la porte et JongIn continua d'hurler, en vain. Je me mis dos à la chose qui nous séparait des autres membres et me laissai glisser contre elle sans m'en rendre compte. Je me sentis soudain particulièrement faible. Kai s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda, l'air inquiet.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais ça irait si tu m'avais laissé en finir… Répondis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit-il en me tapant doucement derrière la tête et en ignorant mon regard.

\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Ma voix était anormalement faible et JongIn sembla s'en apercevoir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un paquet de granolas. Il revint vers moi et me la tendit, mais je la refusai en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je sais que ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas bouffé. Il faut que tu manges… Au moins un granola… Fit-il.

\- Non, m'obstinai-je à refuser.

Il soupira avant de dire, déterminé :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas crever, encore moins de faim.

Il ouvrit le paquet de sablés, en sortit un et me le fourra dans la bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, montrant ainsi ma surprise. Je voulais le recracher, mais le maknae m'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche, m'obligeant à mâcher et à avaler le petit gâteau. Il sourit, vainqueur, tandis que je me mis à bouder, ce qui, étonnamment, le fit rire.

\- Un autre ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'hochai négativement la tête et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa entre nous deux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me rende compte de quelque chose…

\- Elle va me tuer ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer alors que mes yeux devenaient plus énormes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Hein ? Qui ça ? M'interrogea Kai en fronçant les sourcils.

Et merde, je l'avais dit à voix haute. Quel con…

\- Tu ne me croirais pas, rétorquai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Ta réaction de tout à l'heure.

\- Hum… Dis-moi quand même.

Bah après tout je peux lui dire. Dès que quelqu'un daignera déverrouiller la porte, je l'obligerai à sortir, je m'enfermerai dans cette pièce et mettrai enfin fin à mes jours. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- Ta petite-amie, l'informai-je.

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et ses traits se durcirent. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne me croyait pas.

\- Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais… Soufflai-je, blasé.

\- Mais t'as une dent contre elle ou quoi ? Fit-il en ignorant ma remarque.

\- Non. C'est plutôt elle qui en a une contre moi... Elle va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs quand elle saura que je suis seul avec toi. Elle me déteste.

Je me mis à triturer nerveusement mes doigts. J'avais une grosse boule au ventre. Elle n'allait pas me louper… Euh qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? J'en aurai fini avant qu'elle ne me parle. Seulement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de stresser, mais pas que pour ça. J'avais aussi très peur. Mi-Hi leur avait montré les photos du crime que je n'ai pas commis, ça, d'accord. Est-ce qu'elle avait montré les autres ? J'espère pas… Bah, finalement c'est bien que JongIn soit là, autant lui demander…

\- Dis, elle t'a montré quelles photos exactement ? L'interrogeai-je.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Elle m'a, enfin nous a montré des photos de toi tenant une arme, à côté du cadavre…

\- Seulement des photos de moi avec le mec mort ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien…

Ouf, tant mieux.

\- Bon, Soo, admettons que tu as raison pour… Le fait qu'elle te déteste et qu'elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? Pourquoi elle te détesterait ?

\- Parce que… On va dire que je lui ai résisté au collège et ça ne lui a pas plu…

\- Tu lui as résisté ? Elle a voulu sortir avec toi ? Attends attends attends reprenons depuis le début… Tu la connais depuis le collège ?

\- Mais oui !

Et puis il y eut un blanc. Un long blanc, que je décidai de briser après quelques minutes de silence.

\- En tout cas, tu peux être sûr qu'elle va te quitter bientôt.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça à la fin ?! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

Soudain, je remarquai un truc à quelques centimètres de l'évier. Je me levai, m'en approchai et vis ce que c'était. Un portable, dont la coque était de couleur rose bonbon. Le téléphone de Mi-Hi ! Alors là pour une fois, j'ai de la chance ! Je l'allumai et constatai que l'autre pétasse ne l'avait pas verrouillé avec un code. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil discret du côté de JongIn, qui lui, me regardait sans aucune gêne. Il se leva.

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Je ne lui répondis pas et regardai les messages de Mi-Hi. Non, pas intéressant… Ah, ça, ça doit venir de sa mère ou de son père, et ça… Bingo ! Enfin, ça me faisait quand même un peu mal vu que ça confirmait ce que Chin-Ho m'avait dit… Raahh, dire que je lui avais fait confiance… Je secouai la tête pour ne plus y penser et me retourne vers Kai. Je lus vite fait deux ou trois messages pour être sûr que je n'avais pas rêvé puis je lui montre l'écran du portable.

\- Lis ces messages, ça prouve que j'ai raison.

Je lui passe le téléphone. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lut les SMS, son visage se décomposa. Je le comprenais, d'une certaine façon. Si j'avais un petit-ami et que je lisais des messages d'amours que lui et son amant s'envoyaient, je réagirais de la même façon. Moi, j'allai m'assoir dans un coin de la pièce. Tiens, ça sent légèrement bizarre… Mais je me dis que ce n'est rien et je fermai les yeux, attendant qu'un miracle se produise et que quelqu'un daigne enfin ouvrir la porte. J'entendis un drôle de bruit. Je relevai la tête et vis le portable de Mi-Hi par terre. JongIn se recula contre la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approchai de lui et je l'entendis murmurer :

\- Je ne peux pas le croire… La salope… Et moi qui pensais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment…

\- C'est ce qu'on dit tous ses ex, lui appris-je.

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Qu'elle en a fait souffrir plein…

\- Si, confirmai-je.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je le pris dans mes bras et séchai ses larmes. Je le serrai contre moi et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Je lui caressai le dos. Kai n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était con et moi je lui disais qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et que cette pétasse cachait bien son jeu, ce qu'il confirma. Ses larmes mouillaient mon t-shirt, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je n'étais pas très doué pour rassurer ou consoler les gens, je le savais et je faisais ce que je pouvais pour JongIn, dont les larmes commencèrent à se tarir quelques minutes plus tard. Je continuai mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme complètement, c'est-à-dire assez rapidement. Recommençant à sentir l'odeur bizarre de tout à l'heure, je fronçai les sourcils et lâchai le maknae. Je me levai et Kai fit de même, au bout de quelques petites secondes de réflexion, il s'exclama :

\- Mais ça sent le brûlé !


	15. Chapter 15

\- Ne me dis pas que… Qu'elle en a fait souffrir plein…

\- Si, confirmai-je.

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je le pris dans mes bras et séchai ses larmes. Je le serrai contre moi et il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Je lui caressai le dos. Kai n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était con et moi je lui disais qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et que cette pétasse cachait bien son jeu, ce qu'il confirma. Ses larmes mouillaient mon t-shirt, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je n'étais pas très doué pour rassurer ou consoler les gens, je le savais et je faisais ce que je pouvais pour JongIn, dont les larmes commencèrent à se tarir quelques minutes plus tard. Je continuai mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme complètement, c'est-à-dire assez rapidement. Recommençant à sentir l'odeur bizarre de tout à l'heure, je fronçai les sourcils et lâchai le maknae. Je me levai et Kai fit de même, au bout de quelques petites secondes de réflexion, il s'exclama :

\- Mais ça sent le brûlé !

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- M-mais… Mais t'as r-raison ! Balbutiai-je.

On se précipite vers la porte et on tambourine dessus, on crie, aussi… Mais personne ne vient nous ouvrir. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de l'autre côté ?! On entend des cris et des coups sur la porte. Alors ils nous ont entendus et savent qu'on est coincés là… ? Mais alors pourquoi ils ne nous ouvrent pas ?! Je ne comprends pas… Kai et moi crions à nous casser la vois mais la porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas… Au bout d'un moment, j'abandonne et me laisse glisser contre la porte. Sérieusement… Juste au moment où je n'avais plus envie d'en finir… Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues.

\- Soo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Continue !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelle de sa présence. Quel gâchis… Il ne méritait pas ça…

\- Ca ne sert à rien… Ils nous ont entendus, ils savent qu'on est là… Alors ça sert à quoi de continuer… ?

Il ne me répond pas et regarde le sol.

\- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui se passe, de l'autre côté de la porte… Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe… Murmurai-je en donnant deux petits coups de poings dans la chose qui nous séparait des autres.

JongIn s'assit près de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il me sourit et essaya d'être rassurant, même s'il avait sans doute aussi peur que moi. Mais son « sourire » disparut assez vite quand il se rend compte que les coups portés de l'autre côté de la porte et les cris des autres diminuaient. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose aux autres ? Je stresse comme un malade… En croisant le regard de Kai, je vois qu'il a l'air de se poser les mêmes questions que moi. Une idée me vient soudain en tête. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- JongIn ! Tu n'aurais pas une sorte de barrette, une épingle, ou un truc comme ça ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Euh non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour ouvrir la porte bien sûr ! Enfin la déverrouiller, déjà… T'es sûr que tu n'as rien de ce genre ? Même pas un petit truc en métal ?

\- Non…

\- Et merde…

Réfléchir, il faut que je réfléchisse ! Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, donc déjà, on peut éliminer ça… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous servir dans cette cuisine ? Un couteau peut-être ? Non, les lames sont trop grosses… Une fourchette ? Elles ont trop de dents… Ah mais peut-être que…

\- JongIn ! J'ai une idée !

Il me regarde et attend que je lui dise ce à quoi je pense, mais à la place j'ouvre un tiroir, en sort une. Quatre dents… Ouais, là c'est sûr je sais ce que je vais faire. Il me faut aussi…

\- JongIn, cherche-moi une sorte de grosse pince s'il te plaît !

Le maknae me lance un regard surpris et je lui crie de se dépêcher. Il ouvre alors plusieurs tiroirs et placards. Je me reconcentre alors sur ma petite fourchette. Faut un truc pour la faire fondre, du moins en partie… Mais quoi ? Non, ça ne va pas marcher. Comprenant que rien ne pourrait faire chauffer le couvert comme je le voulais, c'est-à-dire de manière précise, j'abandonne mon idée. Car oui, mon idée c'était de faire fondre trois des quatre dents ou au moins les écarter de l'autre avec la pince, pour pouvoir glisser la dernière dans la serrure et déverrouiller la porte.

\- Finalement JongIn, laisse tomber, arrête de chercher…

Il me regarde à nouveau, ne comprenant rien. Je lui dis que mon idée était farfelue et irréalisable. En voyant de la fumée commencer à entrer dans la pièce en passant sous la porte, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

\- Faut tenter autre chose !

\- T'es bien gentil, mais quoi ? T'as une idée ? Le questionnai-je.

\- Oui ! Aide-moi à déplacer ce meuble, répondit-il en désignant une sorte de grosse commode… Depuis quand on a une commode énorme dans la cuisine ? Et pourquoi il veut la déplacer ?

Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander mais Kai est plus rapide que moi.

\- Pose pas de question et aide moi ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Ok ok !

On commence à tousser, mais on fait de notre mieux et poussons le meuble. On avait un peu de mal, mais on n'abandonnait pas. Pour ma plus grande surprise, au fur et à mesure qu'on poussait la commode, une porte apparaissait. Depuis quand il y a une porte cachée dans la cuisine ?! Je regarde le maknae, étonné. Il ouvre la porte, et je découvre un couloir sombre. Mais où menait-il ? JongIn sembla avoir lui dans mes pensées vu qu'il me répond :

\- Il mène à la chambre de Suho et de Lay. Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi…

Et il tousse juste après. On sort de la cuisine, où l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Nous traversons le corridor et finissons par arriver devant une autre porte. Je l'ouvre et on tombe effectivement sur la chambre que partage notre leader coréen et son chinois. Il y avait aussi de la fumée dans cette pièce, mais moins que dans la cuisine et l'air y était plus respirable. Je me sentais néanmoins un peu plus faible depuis tout à l'heure mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. On marche et on sort de cette chambre pour finir par traverser le couloir principal qui menait au salon. En y arrivant, JongIn et moi regardons la pièce, horrifiés. Le canapé et plein d'autres choses étaient en train de brûler. J'avais un peu de mal à respirer et le danseur aussi. Mais j'étais quand même soulagé, aucun des autres membres ne se trouvait ici. Mais peut-être qu'ils sont dans une autre pièce ? Non, je préfère ne pas penser à cette éventualité… Je regarde le salon dans son intégralité et vois qu'on a une chance de rejoindre l'entrée et donc de sortir. JongIn passe avant moi et évite tout les meubles qui cramaient. Je marche pour le rejoindre mais je trébuche. Je tombe par terre et hurle de douleur quand mon bras gauche entre en contact avec le tapis, qui était en flammes. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ma souffrance… C'est indescriptible… En plus, l'extrême chaleur n'arrange rien… Je ferme les yeux et essaye d'enlever mon bras de sur ce qui brûle mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tousse de plus en plus fort et mon énergie est comme pompée par le feu. J'entends la voix de Kai. Je lui crie de sortir. Il proteste. J'entends des bruits de pas malgré le crépitement bruyant de l'élément qui crame tout. Je sens une paire de bras me soulever. J'hurle toujours. J'ai trop mal… Sans m'en rendre compte, je pleure. Le maknae essaye de le rassurer mais je ne l'écoute pas… Je l'écoute plus. Je tousse et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer… Soudain j'entends un bruit de porte, puis des voix, des sirènes… Baekhyun et Tao m'appellent et j'entends des cris. Mon bras … Je crie, ma douleur devient insupportable… Tellement que je me sens partir. Les dernières choses que je perçois et que je sens sont une main serrant la mienne et quelqu'un me déposant sur un truc plat.

Cela faisait quelques petites minutes que j'étais réveillé. J'entendais un bip régulier et incessant qui me gonflait. Je gardais les yeux fermés, j'avais peur de découvrir où je me trouvais, même si j'avais déjà une petite idée… Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis plusieurs voix, qui m'étaient familières… Je mis quelques secondes avant de les reconnaître complètement. Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Tao. JongIn. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et la forte lumière de la pièce m'aveugla. Je mis au moins une vingtaine de secondes avant de m'y habituer. Je suis à l'hôpital… Bizarrement je m'en doutais, à cause du bip incessant…

\- … Soo !

Je tourne ma tête avec lenteur à ma droite. JongIn. Je le regarde avec stupeur, tandis que lui me sourit, l'air très content. Il me prend la main et la serre fort dans la sienne. Le maknae se penche sur moi et me fait un bisou, non, deux sur chaque joue, me faisant légèrement rougir.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Tellement peur…

Son regard se perdit dans le vague à la fin de se phrase et son sourire disparut. Soudain, ce qu'il s'est passé à l'appartement me revint en mémoire. La cuisine, le fait qu'on était coincés à l'intérieur, la porte cachée derrière la grosse commode, puis quand je suis tombé, mon bras gauche entrant en contact avec le tapis qui était en flammes… Aussitôt, mon regard se pose sur mon bras, qui est recouvert de bandages blancs. J'essaye de le bouger mais j'ai du mal et puis… J'ai soudain très mal. Tellement que je gémis de douleur. Kai reprend alors ses esprits et se penche à nouveau vers moi, me demandant ce qu'il y a. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet… Je lui réponds seulement que mon bras me fait souffrir.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, me dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je me retrouve donc seul. Plus les secondes passent, plus ma douleur augmente. Je ne saurais pas comment la décrire exactement. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est vraiment horrible… JongIn revient rapidement dans la pièce… Accompagné par une infirmière blonde, bien foutue… Je ne sais pas qui c'est exactement, mais elle me gonfle déjà. Elle s'accroche au bras de Kai et lui fait des aegyos pour le faire craquer mais il la regarde froidement et lui ordonne de me donner de suite le calmant. Un calmant ? Elle s'exécute en remplaçant la poche de la perfusion de mon bras intact par une autre. La jeune femme soupire et ne me regarde même pas, l'air de s'en foutre de moi et sort de la chambre, l'air énervée. Le maknae revient s'assoir sur une chaise près de moi et tient à nouveau ma main entre les siennes. Quelques minutes après, il me demande :

\- Ca va mieux ?

J'hoche la tête négativement. J'avais toujours aussi mal… Il se leva alors à nouveau et sortit encore une fois de la pièce, pour revenir une trentaine de secondes plus tard avec une autre infirmière. Une brune, cette fois. Celle-là, heureusement, n'avait pas le même comportement que l'autre. Elle, elle me regardait intensément en me souriant. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et changea la poche de ma perfusion tout en se dandinant comme une débile. Après avoir fini son truc, elle posa doucement sa main sur mon torse mais elle se fait de suite virer de la chambre par Kai, qui a l'air agacé et la remercie froidement pour son travail. J'étais bien content qu'il la fasse repartir si vite, elle me gonflait, comme l'autre… Il revient s'installer près de moi et cette fois, la douleur disparaît petit à petit, assez rapidement en plus. Je me sens comme sur un nuage…

\- Cette fois, ça va mieux ? Voulut savoir le coréen.

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer ce mot plus fort, je me sentais comme un peu anesthésié…

\- Si tu te sens partir, enfin t'endormir, c'est normal, l'autre t'a administré de la morphine, vu que l'autre calmant ne marchait pas, m'informa-t-il.

Je souris légèrement et le remercie. Mes yeux se ferment et d'un coup j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, ni physique, ni mentale. Je suis juste apaisé. Soudain, je sens des lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Cette fois, ça va mieux ? Voulut savoir le coréen.

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer ce mot plus fort, je me sentais comme un peu anesthésié…

\- Si tu te sens partir, enfin t'endormir, c'est normal, l'autre t'a administré de la morphine, vu que l'autre calmant ne marchait pas, m'informa-t-il.

Je souris légèrement et le remercie. Mes yeux se ferment et d'un coup j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, ni physique, ni mentale. Je suis juste apaisé. Soudain, je sens des lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes.

J'étais surpris, très surpris. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Pour le savoir, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, à cause de la morphine et là… Le visage de JongIn. Près, non, très très très près du mien. Je ne rêve pas, il est bien en train de m'embrasser… Ses joues sont légèrement rouges. Je voulais répondre, mouvoir mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il se sépare lentement et doucement de moi et baisse la tête en s'excusant. Pourquoi il s'excuse ? Pour le baiser ? Je voulais lui demander mais la dose de morphine était trop forte, je n'avais pas la force de parler. Il sourit timidement.

\- Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi, me rassura-t-il.

J'arrive à esquisser un léger sourire et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Ma respiration est régulière, je suis totalement détendu. Et quand je dis totalement, c'est totalement. Je sens des caresses sur mon front, puis sur ma joue. Je m'endors dans le calme et dans la sérénité. Je n'oublierai jamais cette sensation agréable qu'on procuré la morphine et le baiser de JongIn.

Je m'éveille lentement, très lentement. En fait je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment réveillé tellement je me sens bien… Mais je sens quelque chose sur mon ventre. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et les écarquille lorsque je vois les bras et la tête de Kai sur moi, ce qui me surprit énormément. Finalement attendri, je le regarde, souriant légèrement. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je passe ma main droite dans ses cheveux et les caresse. JongIn est si beau et mignon comme ça… Je le regarde pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne commence à bouger. Je retire aussitôt ma main de ses cheveux et détourne le regard. JongIn ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et esquisse un sourire en voyant que j'étais réveillé. Il pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix à moitié endormie.

J'hoche lentement la tête de haut en bas. Mon bras me faisait à nouveau mal mais c'était supportable. On tourne tous les deux la tête vers la porte, ayant entendu un bruit venant de là. Baekhyun déboule dans la chambre et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres quand il voit que je suis conscient. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras en faisant attention à l'endroit où j'avais été brûlé. Mon meilleur ami me serre contre lui et me dit qu'il est vraiment rassuré que je ne sois pas mort. Heureusement, parce que le contraire m'aurait paru bizarre… Un détail me revint en mémoire et je le repousse avec mon bras droit. Il me regarde, surpris et n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

\- Baek… Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas ouvert ? Lui demandai-je. Toi et les autres… Vous aviez pourtant remarqué qu'on était dans la cuisine…

Le sourire de Baekhyun s'était complètement effacé. Il me regardait maintenant avec tristesse.

\- On ne pouvait pas. La clé permettant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine avait disparu. On a essayé de défoncer la porte mais on n'a pas réussi… Et le pire, c'est que cet enfoiré de Chin-Ho avait la clé en sa possession… Je ne sais pas comment il a pu l'avoir d'ailleurs…

\- C'est peut-être l'autre pute de Mi-Hi qui l'a prise je sais pas quand et lui a passé, imagina JongIn.

Entendre Kai appeler la pétasse comme ça surprend énormément Baek, mais moi ça me fait sourire, intérieurement bien sûr. Je ne me le permettrais pas extérieurement. Mon meilleur ami reprend bien vite ses esprits.

\- C'est sans doute ça, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Mais attends Baek, comment tu peux savoir que c'est Chin-Ho qui avait la clé ? Demandai-je soudainement.

\- Parce qu'il est venu, nous a nargués et nous a dit de vous dire adieu…

\- Oh l'enfoiré… Murmurai-je.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait… Soupira Kai.

\- Rien justement… Je sais que ça fait longtemps que Mi-Hi veut me détruire, mais pour toi je sais pas…

\- Bon euh je vous laisse, je vais aller voir si le manager nous a trouvé un nouvel appartement, nous informa Baekhyun.

\- Ok.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Je repose mon regard sur le maknae, qui n'a pas l'air bien…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Le questionnai-je.

\- N-non…

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Ben… C'est juste que… Il baisse la tête. KyungSoo, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah ces derniers temps, j'ai été odieux avec toi… Je t'ai dit quelques trucs horribles, tu sais, quand l'autre nous a appris que tu étais allé en prison…

\- Ah oui… Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas…

\- Si c'est grave, je t'ai fait du mal…

Il me prend doucement la main dans la sienne et y fait un bisou, comme pour se faire pardonner. Putain… Maintenant je veux qu'il parte… Là on est de plus en plus proches et il devient trop gentil… Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin… Il va de nouveau se trouver une fille et va sortir avec… Je ne veux plus avoir de faux espoirs… Je retire brusquement ma main et me mets dos à lui. Mes yeux s'embuent et ma gorge se serre.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me boudes ?

\- N-non… Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

\- KyungSoo ?! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! S'alarma-t-il en entendant ma voix.

Il me retourne de force vers lui et les larmes que je retenais avec peine se mettent à couler rapidement sur mes joues. Merde merde merde… Il les essuie rapidement mais elles sont vite remplacées par de nouvelles. Pourquoi je me sens si faible maintenant… ? Pourquoi devant lui… ? Je veux m'enfuir… Pour commencer, j'essaye de m'asseoir et, voulant aller trop vite, je m'appuie… Sur mon bras gauche. Et comme un con, je force bien dessus et j'arrive presque à m'asseoir… Je dis bien presque. Oh putain… Ca fait trop mal… C'est horrible… Je retombe lourdement sur le lit en gémissant de douleur. Ca me brûle, un truc de malade… Je ferme les yeux et me mords furieusement la lèvre inférieure. C'est insupportable…

JongIn caresse mon front et appelle je ne sais qui, à qui explique ce qui vient de se passer. J'attends un peu puis je sens la douleur disparaître et j'ai l'impression que je suis de plus en plus détendu. Encore de la morphine ? On va me shooter à ça longtemps ? Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal… Je rouvre doucement les yeux, que j'ai un peu de mal à garder ouverts. J'ai envie de dormir… Enfin à cause de la morphine bien sûr. Mais je me bats pour rester éveillé. Je vois une personne sortir de la pièce et Kai est toujours assis près de moi. Il a l'air plus inquiet que jamais… Je parviens à lui chuchoter :

\- Pars…

\- Pardon ?

Je répète alors un peu plus fort :

\- Pars…

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est très surpris. Il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Baekhyun entre, suivit de Chanyeol, qui ferme la porte.

\- Pars…

Et là mes yeux se ferment doucement sans que je ne leur en donne l'ordre mais je fais ce que je peux pour rester éveillé. Juste avant, j'avais pu lire de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhension sur leurs visages. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus régulière. J'entends le géant souffler :

\- Il s'est endormi…

\- C'est sans doute à cause de la nouvelle dose de morphine qui lui a été administrée, fit Kai d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Encore de la morphine ? S'étonna mon meilleur ami.

\- Oui…

C'est bien, ce médoc. Ca te permet de te reposer et d'écouter ce que les autres disent alors qu'ils croient que tu dors. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Silence que JongIn décide bien vite de briser :

\- Hé Baekhyun… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il veuille que je parte… ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose… ?

\- Eh bien…

Non Baek je t'en supplie… Ne fais pas ça… Ne lui dis pas… Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils et me mets à angoisser sérieusement.

\- Eh… J'en sais rien vu qu'il ne m'a rien dit, répondit mon meilleur ami le plus naturellement du monde. Il ne me parle jamais de toi.

Oh putain je t'aime Baek. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, s'il t'a dit de partir c'est uniquement à cause de la morphine, il doit en avoir marre d'être shooté à ce truc et donc il s'énerve et veut que tu dégages.

\- Sans doute…

… 'Tain Baek, là pour le coup tu aurais pu trouver une meilleur excuse…

\- Kai, viens manger un truc avec nous, dit Chanyeol.

\- Non, je veux rester avec lui…

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Kai, vas-y. Tu n'es pas sorti d'ici depuis hier soir, même pour bouffer. Alors maintenant va manger un morceau avec Chan et les autres. Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur Kyung'.

Baekhyun avait dit tout ça d'un ton autoritaire mais qui s'était un petit peu radouci sur la fin, ce qui me surprend quand même un peu. J'entends quelqu'un soupirer. Sans doute JongIn. Je perçois des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent puis c'est de nouveau le silence total. Je n'ose pas dire un seul mot. Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras non brûlé.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis, m'informa mon meilleur ami d'une voix douce.

Je garde les yeux fermés et j'attends quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Ok… Au fait Baek, merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure… Merci de ne lui avoir rien dit et de mentir aussi bien…

\- De rien, c'est normal. Et pour mentir, j'ai beaucoup de talent, hein ? Comment j'en ai trop c'est impressionnant t'as vu ? Enfin plutôt t'as entendu ?

\- Ouais ouais…

Je souris et pouffe légèrement. Alala, lui alors…

\- Bon, plus sérieusement. Pourquoi tu voulais qu'il parte ?

\- Je… Je ne supporte plus qu'il soit « près de moi » alors… Alors que ça n'ira jamais plus loin…

\- Putain… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas le savoir, peut-être qu-

\- Baek, stop. Tu sais, avant qu'il ne rencontre l'autre débile, on était proches. Puis il s'est éloigné. Et là on est à peu près redevenus proches. L'histoire va se répéter, il va rencontrer une autre fille, peut-être moins perfide, celle-là, après il va encore s'éloigner de moi et ainsi de suite…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je regarde mon meilleur ami avec peine. Il a l'air triste… Pourquoi ? Il s'assoit près de moi et caresse tendrement ma joue.

\- Tout ce que tu dis est faux, Kyung'. L'histoire, comme tu dis, ne va pas se répéter.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tout va recommencer… Je le sais…

Il se lève et me regarde un peu, avant de me dire :

\- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi, en ce que je dis.

Le châtain se dirigea lentement vers la porte et ajouta, sans se retourner :

\- Au fait, tu sors dans trois jours.

Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul, dans mes pensées. Baek avait l'air si sûr de lui en disant tout ça… Peut-être qu'il prédit l'avenir, qui sait. Pff, de toute façon, faut que j'arrête de me faire d'illusions ; JongIn et moi ne serons jamais ensemble. Pis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette putain d'histoire de merde va se répéter.

Avant, j'imaginais, dans mes songes, que je sortais avec lui. Ca paraissait si réel… Et pourtant ça ne l'était pas du tout. Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun espoir. Je ne rêve même plus de ça.

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé ; je pouvais enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Oui, en fin d'après-midi. Ma brûlure n'était pas si grave que ça, alors le médecin qui m'avait pris en charge avait décidé que je n'avais plus besoin de rester ici.

Je me tenais debout, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, d'un jean complètement banal et de belles baskets blanches. Une infirmière – qui elle, n'avait pas essayé de me chauffer, m'avait enlevé mon cathéther et donc ma perfusion, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ca me faisait un bien fou de ne plus avoir ce truc accroché au bras. En parlant de bras… Je regarde celui qui était brûlé. Un bandage blanc le recouvrait. Je soupire. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué n'empêche.

Puis, je repense à la veille, à l'avant-veille et encore au jour d'avant. JongIn était revenu et n'avait pas cessé de me tenir compagnie. Heureusement, là il est parti voir les autres, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit là pendant et qu'il me voir m'habiller. J'suis quand même un peu pudique.

Et… Depuis la discussion de la dernière fois, Baekhyun ne me parle plus beaucoup. Ca me fait bizarre. Quand il venait, c'est juste pour savoir si je vais bien, physiquement. Et puis après il repart à chaque fois comme il est venu, c'est-à-dire rapidement. Je secoue la tête pour penser à autre chose et vais dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis très pâle et mes cheveux sont en bataille. Je les coiffe un minimum avec ma main droite avant de revenir dans l'autre pièce. C'est à ce moment-là que JongIn et Suho entrent dans la pièce. Ils me demandent si ça va et je leur réponds que oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur préciser que mon bras me fait mal mais que c'est quand même supportable. Ils le savent déjà.

Les garçons m'emmènent dans le van. Ils s'installent et je ne vois qu'une place de libre. Et bien sûr comme par hasard, c'est celle qui se trouve à côté de Kai, à sa droite plus précisément. Je m'y assois donc, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder à ma gauche. J'ai toujours du mal à supporter le fait qu'il soit près de moi, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne plus le montrer. Le véhicule démarre et aussitôt je demande :

\- On va où au fait ?

\- A notre nouvel appartement, me répondit Luhan, qui était en face de moi. On y a emménagé pendant que tu étais encore à l'hosto.

Je ne dis ni ne demande rien de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je stresse un peu. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être stressé, pourtant… Rahh ça m'énerve je ne me comprends même plus ! Je suis désespérant… Quelques minutes après, le van s'arrête et on commence à descendre. Kris sort une clé de la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'enfonce dans la serrure pour ensuite la tourner et enfin, il ouvre la porte. On pénètre tous à l'intérieur et on arrive dans le salon. Il est grand, bien décoré et est dans les tons rouges et blanc. Un grand, très grand canapé est disposé devant un énorme écran plat. Je ne regarde pas le reste de la pièce. Tao me sourit et me fais signe de venir avec lui. On marche, monte des escaliers en colimaçon et il me fait m'arrêter devant une porte. Il l'ouvre et me fait entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce qui est en fait une chambre. Les murs sont bleu turquoise et quelques cadres avec dedans des photos du groupe les recouvrent par endroits. Deux lits une place aux couvertures et aux draps bleu marine sont séparés par deux petites tables de nuit avec sur chacune une lampe de chevet blanche. Et puis il y a une armoire toute aussi blanche que les lampes à côté de l'un des lits. J'adore cette chambre, elle est beaucoup plus jolie que celle de notre ancien appartement ! Le panda m'informe que je vais la partager avec mon meilleur ami. Tant mieux. Même s'il me parle moins, je l'adore quand même et puis ça me rassure, de la partager avec lui. Je souris puis j'entends Suho qui m'appelle. Avec Tao on descend donc les escaliers et on retourne dans le salon, où la plupart des membres se trouvent. Le leader coréen s'approche de moi et me montre une poche en plastique. Il en sort une boîte de cachet et me dit que ce sont des antis-douleurs, que je dois prendre trois fois par jour. Il en sort aussi un tube blanc et m'informe que c'est une pommade que je dois m'appliquer tous les jours sur la brûlure de mon bras. Puis enfin, il me montre un rouleau de bandes blanchâtres et je comprends de suite. Va falloir que je me les change tout le temps. Je remercie mon ami pour ces infos et je vois Lay râler.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Comme tu es blessé, je voulais faire un plat occidental, des spaghettis bolognaise mais il me manque deux oignons ! Me répondit-il.

Je souris légèrement. C'est pas parce que j'ai le bras brûlé que je ne peux pas m'occuper du repas, mais bon.

\- Je vais aller te les acheter si tu veux, lui proposai-je en souriant.

\- Ah ? Non, vas te reposer, je vais y aller moi-même.

\- Non non non, j'y vais. Je ne veux pas rester passif, ne rien faire alors j'y vais. T'auras ta carotte dans un quart d'heure !

Il finit par me sourire et me remercier même si ça se voit qu'il est gêné de me laisser y aller. J'enfile une veste que je trouve par là et je sors de l'appart' après m'être aussi mis une casquette. Ce n'est pas que j'ai froid, hein, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très envie que l'on voie mes bandages. Les gens pourraient me regarder de travers et me poser des questions et ça je ne le veux surtout pas.

Je mémorise vite fait le nom de la rue où se trouve notre nouveau logement puis je me mets en route. Je sais que je ne suis pas très loin d'une supérette bien sympathique alors je ne me presse pas. Heureusement, j'ai pris un peu d'argent, mais vraiment pas trop, au cas-où. J'accélère la cadence de mes pas et je finis par arriver, quelques minutes après, devant l'endroit que je cherchais. Ah, je savais bien que ce n'était pas loin ! J'entre à l'intérieur du petit commerce et traverse deux ou trois rayons avant de trouver celui que je cherchais. Je prends deux oignons et vais à la caisse. Je les paye et la vendeuse me les mets dans une poche verte en plastique. Je lui dis au revoir et elle fait de même puis je sors de là. Je marche tranquillement en chantonnant, en direction de l'appartement. Seulement, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et on me plaque contre un mur d'une petite ruelle. Sous le coup de la surprise, je laisse tomber la pochette contenant mes achats par terre. Je relève la tête et aussitôt deux lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas le temps de repousser la personne que je commence à reconnaître à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de son parfum. Non, pas lui… Je ne réponds pas à son baiser et je me mets à paniquer et à me débattre quand je sens… Une bosse… Son érection… Contre mon ventre…

* * *

Vous le voyez, le steak dont j'avais parlé à la fin de je ne sais plus quel chapitre ? Il est gros, hein ? Eh bah c'est pas fini xD


	17. Chapter 17

Je mémorise vite fait le nom de la rue où se trouve notre nouveau logement puis je me mets en route. Je sais que je ne suis pas très loin d'une supérette bien sympathique alors je ne me presse pas. Heureusement, j'ai pris un peu d'argent, mais vraiment pas trop, au cas-où. J'accélère la cadence de mes pas et je finis par arriver, quelques minutes après, devant l'endroit que je cherchais. Ah, je savais bien que ce n'était pas loin ! J'entre à l'intérieur du petit commerce et traverse deux ou trois rayons avant de trouver celui que je cherchais. Je prends deux oignons et vais à la caisse. Je les paye et la vendeuse me les mets dans une poche verte en plastique. Je lui dis au revoir et elle fait de même puis je sors de là. Je marche tranquillement en chantonnant, en direction de l'appartement. Seulement, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et on me plaque contre un mur d'une petite ruelle. Sous le coup de la surprise, je laisse tomber la pochette contenant mes achats par terre. Je relève la tête et aussitôt deux lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas le temps de repousser la personne que je commence à reconnaître à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de son parfum. Non, pas lui… Je ne réponds pas à son baiser et je me mets à paniquer et à me débattre quand je sens… Une bosse… Son érection… Contre mon ventre…

… C'est quoi ce bordel… ? Putain j'étouffe… J'utilise toute la force que j'ai pour le repousser. Ouf… De l'air… Enfin… Je vois une lueur perverse dans le regard… Etrange de Chin-Ho. D'ailleurs, je viens à peine de remarquer qu'il empeste l'alcool… J'essaye de m'enfuir, mais il attrape bien vite mon poignet gauche pour me retenir. Je gémis de douleur. Ma brûlure… Putain ça fait trop mal… Et il resserre sa prise dessus en plus ! Cette douleur… C'est horrible...

Non… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Il se recolle contre moi et je sens à nouveau son érection… Je regarde mon agresseur en tremblant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… Pour m'soulager… L'autre m'a chauffé en me parlant de toi et s'est barrée… Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça Kyungie…

Je déteste ce surnom, maintenant. Oh ça je ne l'aiderai pas… Il faut que je parte, tout de suite… Mais c'est bizarre… Avec l'autre pétasse, il voulait me tuer dans l'incendie, et là…

\- Héééé… J'ai trop envie de toi… C'était si bon les autres fois… T'étais teeellement étroit…

Non, non, non… Cet enfoiré écrase de nouveau ses croissants de chair sur les miens et me mord fortement la lèvre supérieure, puis l'inférieure. Putain ça fait mal ! Je me retiens de lui montrer ma souffrance. Je sens soudain un goût bizarre, un goût dégueulasse dans ma bouche. Du sang… ? Sérieux, faut qu'il me lâche… Il commence à passer une de ses mains sous mon haut et je lève ma jambe pour ensuite venir frapper ses parties avec le plus de force possible. Il s'écroule par terre en gémissant de douleur, presque en criant en fait. Et c'est tant mieux. Je ramasse vite la poche qui contient toujours mes achats et je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je cours vraiment le plus vite possible pour qu'il me rattrape. Merde, je n'ai plus ma casquette ! Bon tant pis, je ne préfère pas faire marche arrière, j'ai trop peur de le revoir… Et qu'il essaye de nouveau…

J'arrive à peine quelques minutes après devant l'appartement. J'entre en trombe à l'intérieur et l'unité chinoise du groupe me regarde, surprise.

\- KyungSoo… ? M'appelle doucement Xiumin.

Je ne réponds pas et tends la poche à Lay, qui la prend en m'observant, inquiet. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et il touche mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Mais tu saignes ! S'alarma-t-il.

\- C-ce… Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas… Tentai-je de le rassurer.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire autre chose que je me précipite dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et remarque que Baekhyun est assis sur le sien, un livre à la main et le regard posé dessus. Je me mets dos à lui et je remarque que je tremble toujours. Oui, j'ai encore peur… Bon, en même temps, ça peut se comprendre… J'ai failli me refaire… Enfin voilà quoi… Je sursaute quand un sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois mon meilleur ami. Il s'assoit près de moi et me regarde, inquiet. Je détourne aussitôt le regard et il touche mes lèvres rougies et gonflées. Elles ne saignaient presque plus. Je le laisse faire, en tremblant toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demande-t-il simplement.

\- Pas grand chose, répondis-je sans le regarder.

Finalement, ayant très mal au bras et au poignet à cause de l'autre enfoiré, je me lève, sous le regard toujours étonné de mon meilleur ami.

\- Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est Suho par hasard ?

\- Si, il est dans la cuisine, mais… Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qui t'ai arrivé.

\- Plus tard Baek… Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Là j'ai trop mal…

Ma voix se fait aussi tremblante que mon corps, ce qui a l'air de l'inquiéter encore plus. Je sors vite de la chambre pour me diriger vers la cuisine –que je n'ai pas de mal à trouver vu qu'elle est à côté du salon, où Lay était revenu et avait commencé à préparer le repas. Il discutait avec le leader coréen. Ils se taisent lorsqu'ils me voient. Je me mords ma lèvre inférieure meurtrie et je demande à Suho où est-ce qu'il a mis les antis-douleurs. Il me répond qu'ils sont dans l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain et je le remercie avant de vite sortir de la pièce. C'est bien joli, mais je ne sais pas où elle est cette salle de bain… Je traverse un couloir coloré et bien éclairé et je tombe nez à nez avec… JongIn. Putain… Pourquoi lui… ? Bon, KyungSoo, sois naturel, fais comme si de rien n'était… Et contrôle ta voix…

\- Euh J-JongIn… O-où est la salle de bain… ?

Et merde, ma voix a encore tremblé… Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi. Je panique intérieurement mais ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demande-t-il.

\- R-rien. Je visite les lieux, c'est tout.

Je suis le roi des excuses de merde, sérieux… En plus, je ne suis pas du tout convaincant avec mon petit corps et ma putain de voix qui tremblent –moins que tout à l'heure, mais qui tremblent quand même encore un peu. Ah, ben d'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air très convaincu… Comme par hasard… Mais contre toute attente, il me dit :

\- Suis-moi.

Il commence à avancer et je marche donc derrière lui. On arrive devant une porte, qu'il ouvre et on pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce que je cherchais. Et… Je n'avais jamais vu de salle de bain aussi spacieuse. Elle fait presque la taille du salon, qui est vraiment très grand ! Je me reconcentre sur la tâche que je dois accomplir pour ne plus avoir mal et j'ouvre un truc sous le lavabo. Ah merde, y a des serviettes… Je suis con sérieux. Il y en a toujours dans les placards sous les lavabos. C'est comme ça dans toutes les salles de bain, faudrait que je me rentre ça dans le crâne. Bref, du coup j'ouvre d'autres placards et je finis enfin par trouver ce que je cherchais ; la poche que Suho m'avait montré, qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait pour mon bras. Je sors une boîte d'antis-douleurs, et prends ensuite un cachet dans ma main. Je prends un verre que je trouve par là et le remplis d'eau. Ensuite je mets le comprimé dans ma bouche et l'avale rapidement, grâce à l'eau que je bois de suite. Je pose le verre sur une des nombreuses étagères de la pièce et je range la boîte de médicaments et la pochette dans le placard.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais quelque chose, fit la voix de JongIn derrière moi.

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne vers lui. Il est adossé au mur, près de la porte et me regarde sérieusement. Et merde, moi qui croyais qu'il était parti pendant que je cherchais les antis-douleurs...

\- Tu sais que normalement tu aurais dû ne le prendre qu'après manger ?

\- Oui mais… J'avais trop mal, tu comprends…

\- Tu n'avais pas mal, jusque là. Et puis tes lèvres sont dans un état… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es sorti acheter ce dont Lay avait besoin ?

'Tain mais… Pourquoi ils veulent tous savoir ? Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, merde à la fin !

\- Dis-le moi, Soo.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite puis je regarde le maknae. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux de toute ma vie…

\- Ce n'est pas important de toute façon, lui dis-je.

Je me dirige vers la porte mais il me barre la route en mettant son bras devant moi. Je ne me fais pas chier le moins du monde et passe dessous pour ensuite commencer à marcher dans le long couloir mais peu de temps après je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un torse se coller à mon dos. Aussitôt je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Chin-Ho et je m'affole. Non… Je me débats en tremblant. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

\- Oulà… Soo, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi…

\- J-JongIn…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…? Je suis débile, pourquoi je croyais que c'était encore Chin-Ho… ? Kai me retourne pour que je sois face à lui et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me colle contre lui en serrant son haut. Je suis trop bizarre, j'ai envie de m'enfuir et de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, mais je n'y arrive pas et reste là…

\- Soo… Attends, tu… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ah merde… Je me rends compte que je suis en train de mouiller son t-shirt avec mes larmes… Avant qu'il ne me le dise, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais en train de pleurer comme une fillette. Je suis une grosse tapette, franchement… Je ne réponds pas à ses questions et il me serre contre lui. Je me sens… Enfin je pourrais presque dire que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Je ne tremble plus mais je stresse toujours un peu depuis tout à l'heure.

Au bout d'un moment, il desserre son étreinte et finit par me lâcher. Non, pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'il reste avec moi… Pour ma plus grande surprise, il se met à me porter comme si j'étais une princesse. Mes larmes cessent de couler et je le regarde. Il me sourit et avance. JongIn donne un coup de pied dans une porte et elle s'ouvre. Je reconnais la pièce et vois que c'est ma chambre… Et Baekhyun y est toujours. Il continue de lire son livre mais dès qu'il me voit, dans les bras de Kai, il se précipite vers nous et me demande ce qu'il y a. Je ne lui réponds pas et JongIn me dépose sur mon lit pour ensuite me faire m'allonger dessus. J'ai une boule au ventre tellement je stresse… Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Mon meilleur ami s'assoit près de moi et fais signe à JongIn de sortir. Je me retiens de me lever pour le rattraper. Je pense que je l'ai assez emmerdé comme ça avec mes pleurs de tout à l'heure et tout… Je m'assois et Baek me prend dans ses bras. D'une main, il essuie les sillons humides de mes larmes, tandis que de l'autre, il me serre contre lui. Puis il me caresse le dos. Ça m'apaise un peu… Je me mets à le regarder dans les yeux et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décide de prendre la parole :

\- KyungSoo, pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Aller, cette fois dis-moi ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce. À bien le regarder, on dirait vraiment une maman qui essaye de savoir ce qu'à son fils. Cette pensée me fait sourire intérieurement. C'est trop mignon.

J'hésite un peu, puis je me lance et lui raconte tout ; l'achat des oignons pour Lay, le plaquage contre le mur, Chin-Ho, son érection, son ivresse, son attitude envers moi… Et ce qu'il a commencé à me faire et surtout ce qu'il a voulu me faire. Ou plutôt me refaire. Puis je lui parle de mon angoisse et de ma panique quand JongIn a passé ses bras autour de ma taille, comme l'avait fait l'autre un peu plus tôt. Au cours de mon petit récit, j'avais vu le regard de mon meilleur ami changer ; il était passé de doux et tendre à énervé.

\- Je vais lui faire la peau, lâcha-t-il dès que j'ai fini de tout lui dire.

\- E-eh Baek… Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave… J'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'il n'aille trop loin…

\- Même ! Tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, mais peut-être que tu en auras moins la prochaine fois… Mais putain… Sérieux, il n'avait pas le droit… Il t'a fait assez de mal comme ça !

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi en faisant quand même gaffe à mon bras blessé et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Ne sors plus jamais seul, tu m'entends ?

\- O-oui, soufflai-je.

Oh ça non je ne sortirai plus jamais seul… J'ai trop peur de retomber sur l'autre taré… Je serre le haut de Baek très fort et fais ce que je peux pour retenir les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux et qui menacent de couler.

Baekhyun allait me dire quelque chose, lorsque la voix de Lay se fit entendre. Ah, il a finit de préparer à bouffer. Mon meilleur ami se lève et m'invite à faire de même en me tendant la main, mais je me rallonge sur mon lit. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, lui expliquai-je.

\- KyungSoo…

Il me regarde, à la fois étonné et inquiet. Je lui souris et ferme les yeux. J'entends alors des bruits de pas se faire de plus en plus lointains et je soupire. Je suis fatigué… Mais pas que physiquement. Mentalement aussi. J'allais essayer de me détendre et de m'endormir, lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche. J'ouvre les yeux en grommelant des tas de choses incompréhensibles pour tout être humain normal, et je sors mon portable de ma poche. Je l'allume et me fige devant le message que j'ai reçu : « C'est bientôt la fin pour toi. J'te jure que tu vas morfler, sale enfoiré. »


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun allait me dire quelque chose, lorsque la voix de Lay se fit entendre. Ah, il a finit de préparer à bouffer. Mon meilleur ami se lève et m'invite à faire de même en me tendant la main, mais je me rallonge sur mon lit. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, lui expliquai-je.

\- KyungSoo…

Il me regarde, à la fois étonné et inquiet. Je lui souris et ferme les yeux. J'entends alors des bruits de pas se faire de plus en plus lointains et je soupire. Je suis fatigué… Mais pas que physiquement. Mentalement aussi. J'allais essayer de me détendre et de m'endormir, lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche. J'ouvre les yeux en grommelant des tas de choses incompréhensibles pour tout être humain normal, et je sors mon portable de ma poche. Je l'allume et me fige devant le message que j'ai reçu : « C'est bientôt la fin pour toi. J'te jure que tu vas morfler, sale enfoiré. »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder le numéro qui m'a envoyé ce texto pour deviner de qui il vient. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à la fin ?! Quand est-ce qu'elle me laissera tranquille ?! À ma mort, peut-être… Non mais sérieusement, elle veut me pousser à bout, là… J'éteins mon portable en tremblant et je le pose sur ma petite table de nuit. Je me mets en boule sous la couette et mes tremblement augmentent quand je me pose cette question : qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire la prochaine fois ? Je n'ose même plus imaginer quoi que ce soit.

Finalement je regarde quand même le numéro. C'est celui de Chin-Ho… Ce serait lui qui m'aurait envoyé ce sms ? Ou peut-être que c'est l'autre qui l'a emprunté pour m'écrire ça…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais je m'en fiche. Je reste en boule sous la couette, toujours en tremblant. Au bout d'un long moment, j'entends plusieurs bruits de pas qui s'approchent et je prends peur. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. D'un coup on m'enlève ma couette, mon bouclier et je me replie complètement sur moi-même.

\- … Soo ?

Je relève doucement la tête et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. JongIn… ? Baekhyun est là aussi…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demande mon meilleur ami, visiblement assez inquiet.

Je ne leur réponds pas et me remets complètement en boule. Kai me secoue légèrement en m'appelant et je ne réponds toujours pas. Mes tremblements cessent lentement, mais ils cessent quand même. Et tant mieux. Baek me pose à nouveau la question, et cette fois je dis après avoir longuement réfléchi :

\- J'ai froid et je suis crevé.

… Ouais bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais… Je ne suis pas très fort pour ça. Bah, ça peut être un peu crédible. Je dis bien un peu. Seulement, ça n'a pas l'air de convaincre les deux autres. Et merde… Si seulement j'avais le talent de Baekhyun pour trouver des excuses et bien jouer la comédie…

\- Pourquoi tu nous mens ? Me demande Kai.

Quoique, en fait, j'ai dit une partie de la vérité ; je suis vraiment fatigué.

\- Mais je ne vous mens pas… Maintenant rendez-moi ma couette et laissez-moi dormir…

Et là je tente le tout pour le tout : j'essaie d'avoir l'air crevé et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Lentement, mais ils se ferment. Je me mets sur le dos et ma respiration se fait plus régulière. Je sens d'un coup la couette sur moi et je m'enroule bien dedans. Au bout d'un moment je les entends partir et je sens aussi mon téléphone vibrer. Encore ? Je rouvre les yeux et le prends pour ensuite l'allumer. Je lis le message. Encore elle. Mes yeux s'embuent doucement mais même si je suis seul dans la pièce, je fais de mon mieux pour retenir mes larmes. Je ne veux pas… Et lui dis par texto. Elle me réponds rapidement que si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit, elle enverra les pires photos de moi nu aux autres membres puis elle les publiera sur certains réseaux sociaux. La garce… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre elle… ? Rien. Et c'est bien ça le problème… Alors je lui envoie un sms, lui demandant de me laisser du temps. Par chance, elle accepte. Elle me laisse jusqu'à après demain. J'aurais préféré plus, mais bon, je dois me contenter de ça… C'est mieux que rien…

J'éteins mon portable en soupirant et je le pose sur la table de nuit. Enfin, je me remets bien en boule sous la couette et j'essaie de dormir, malgré ça.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar… J'ouvre rapidement les yeux. C'est la nuit ? Et merde… Je suis fatigué mais totalement réveillé et je sens que je ne v ais pas pouvoir me rendormir de suite alors je prends mon portable, l'allume pour me faire de la lumière et regarder l'heure puis me lève. Je regarde du côté de mon meilleur ami et je vois qu'il dort. Tant mieux. Je sors de la chambre sans faire de bruit et traverse un certain couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'entre à l'intérieur et allume la lumière. J'éteins mon portable et ferme bien la porte de la pièce. Pas à clé, parce je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre vienne ici à quatre heures du matin. J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai des sillons de larmes sur les joues et les yeux rouges. J'ai pleuré ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Je dormais sans doute à ce moment-là. J'essuie donc mes joues humidifiées par les gouttes d'eau qui avait coulé. Finalement je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et me le sèche à l'aide d'une serviette propre près de la baignoire. Je me regarde à nouveau dans la glace et je souris un peu. À part mes yeux, plus rien ne montre que j'ai chialé. Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais soudain, j'éclate en sanglots. Ah ben c'était bien la peine que je me fasse chier à « m'arranger » la figure… Mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe à genoux par terre. Je me prends la tête dans les mains et j'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer, en vain. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai sérieux ? C'est quoi mon problème ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Peut-être que c'est à cause de tout à l'heure et que je me laisse aller… Peut-être que c'est le fait de m'être retenu tout à l'heure qui me pousse à extérioriser maintenant tout ce que je ressens… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Tellement de choses…

Je me sens nul et faible. Sérieux, je ressemble à une fillette à chialer comme ça. Heureusement, mes larmes s'arrêtent de couler, lentement mais elles s'arrêtent de couler quand même. Je me relève alors et mon ventre crie famine. Ah oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé hier soir… Avant d'aller me rassasier, je fais la même chose que tout à l'heure, même si ça ne sert à rien ; je m'asperge le visage d'eau et je me le sèche, avec la même serviette que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi changer ? Enfin bref, j'éteins la lumière, rallume mon portable et sors de la salle de bain à pas de loups. Je vais discrètement dans la cuisine et garde mon téléphone en main, ne voulant pas allumer la lumière, cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on voit que quelqu'un est debout à presque cinq heures du matin. Je prends rapidement une pochette de biscuits au chocolat. Il y en a six dedans mais je n'en mange que deux. Ça me suffit amplement. Même si moi, je n'ai plus faim, mon ventre, lui, si. Alors j'en mange un autre. Puis après je range le reste où je l'ai trouvé. Je sors de la pièce et retourne dans ma chambre. Je vais dans mon lit, éteins mon portable et m'enroule bien dans la couette avant de m'endormir lentement.

Je sens qu'on me secoue. Putain… J'ai envie de dormir, moi… J'ouvre doucement et péniblement les yeux. Chanyeol me tient par les épaules et soupire quand il voit que je le regarde.

\- Ah bah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller… Me dit-il.

Je m'assois doucement sur le lit et le géant s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me tapote gentiment le dos et sourit un peu.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- … Bien.

Alors que c'est totalement faux. Finalement, je regrette d'avoir demandé à l'autre pute de Mi-Hi de me laisser plus de temps… Ça va être difficile, demain… Trop difficile… Chanyeol n'a pas l'air de me croire et paraît inquiet. Il me rapproche de lui et me fait poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je soupire et il me caresse le dos. Ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui, c'est que quand quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, il n'harcèle pas pour savoir ce qui se passe. Il respecte le fait qu'on ne veuille pas lui dire ce qu'il y a et reste silencieux. Vraiment, je l'adore, même si je passe plus de temps avec Baek qu'avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment il me sourit et se lève. Il me dit que je devrais me dépêcher de venir avant que Sehun ne mange mon p'tit déj'. Je me relève en riant légèrement et je suis Chanyeol jusqu'à la cuisine où tous les autres se trouvent. Je les salue, ils font de même et je m'assois à la seule place libre de la table. Et comme par hasard, je me retrouve en face de JongIn… Le monde est cruel avec moi, sérieux… Pourtant je fais comme si de rien n'était et je mange, tranquillement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'essaie de me faire discret. En fait si, je sais ; c'est pour commencer à les « habituer ». On rit, on sourit, ils parlent… Et c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Remarque, c'est tant mieux. Au moins, ils l'auront moins dur, demain. Baekhyun et Chanyeol sont ceux qui mettent le plus d'ambiance à la table. Ils racontent des blagues, tout le monde est amusé et rigole… Et je me rends compte que tout ça va vraiment me manquer. Qu'est-ce que ça va être difficile de vivre sans eux… Malgré cette pensée, mon sourire ne disparaît pas. Je veux le garder pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien et surtout, je veux profiter de cette dernière journée qu'on va passer ensemble. Heureusement, grâce ou à cause de ma brûlure, on n'avait aucun entraînement aujourd'hui.

Le soir arriva rapidement, bien trop rapidement à mon goût. On avait passé la journée à s'amuser à l'appartement. Bien sûr, j'ai pris l'antidouleur à midi, et un peu avant le repas du soir. Aussi, Baekhyun m'a passé la pommade sur le bras et a changé mon bandage. Je voulais le faire, mais au final il a tellement insisté que j'ai accepté qu'il le fasse. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là, ça m'avait fait bizarre de voir mon bras… Sans bandelette autour. C'était très très très rouge, et surtout, pas beau à voir. Je ne m'étais pas loupé en tombant, à notre ancien logement… Enfin bref.

C'est Lay qui a préparé le repas, comme toujours depuis l'incident, l'incendie… Et je trouve qu'il s'améliore. Il cuisine vraiment mieux qu'avant. On a mangé rapidement, pour profiter du reste de la soirée. On s'est maté un film d'action, puis un autre, mais d'horreur cette fois. C'était vraiment hilarant d'entendre Tao hurler parce qu'il avait peur et de le voir se réfugier dans les bras de Kris en tremblant. Le leader chinois l'avait serré contre lui et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le rassurer. Ça, c'était trop mignon.

Ensuite, on a pris tous les coussins qu'il y avait dans toutes les chambres et on a fait… Bah une bataille de coussins. Ça aussi, c'était marrant.

Après, on s'était tous affalés sur le canapé et quelques fauteuils et Luhan nous avait demandé –à JongIn et à moi, comment on avait réussi à sortir de la cuisine alors que la porte était bloquée, fermée à clé, lors de l'incident. C'est Kai qui avait répondu en disant qu'on avait bougé un meuble et qu'on avait utilisé ce qu'il appelle « Le Couloir de Suho ». Tout le monde, sauf Jongin, Suho et Lay avait été surpris. Le leader coréen avait alors dû expliquer qu'en fait, avant, il allait tout le temps manger, la nuit. Il utilisait ce couloir pour aller dans la cuisine discrètement. La porte de ce couloir ne se voyait pas trop le jour, on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Du coup, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi certains jours, le frigo était quasiment vide alors qu'on l'avait rempli peu de temps avant… Enfin bref. Suho s'est fait prendre, une nuit, par Kai et Lay –qui s'était réveillé, et il a dû « condamner » à moitié ce passage. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait un meuble devant.

Tout le long de la journée, même si je voulais me faire discret, j'avais été assez tactile. Je leur faisais à tous des câlins, surtout à Baekhyun, Chanyeol et JongIn. Oui, à lui aussi. C'était ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, d'ailleurs.

Et puis enfin, on est allés se coucher. Je m'étais endormi assez rapidement, en pensant fort à me réveiller et à me lever tôt, demain.

Six heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle je me réveille. Heureusement que mon cerveau a compris que me réveiller tôt, c'est vraiment tôt. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et sors un sac de sous mon lit. Ouais, j'avais pensé à en mettre un, je ne sais pas quand, mais j'y avais pensé. Je le pose doucement sur le lit et prends quelques affaires, que je mets dedans dans le silence. Je jette un coup d'œil du côté de Baekhyun. Il dort toujours. Génial. Je m'habille lentement et sors de la chambre, mon sac sur le dos. Je prends une feuille blanche et un stylo que je trouve par là, dans le salon, et j'écris. Ma main tremble un petit peu, mais je n'y fais pas attention et me concentre ma tâche. Mes yeux s'embuent à la fin et une larme coule puis finit par tomber sur ma lettre. Je la relis et trouve que certaines phrases sont bizarres, surtout celle juste avant que je ne signe, la dernière, mais tant pis, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai marqué que ce que je pense. Je vais dans la cuisine et dépose cette page, qui n'est maintenant plus vierge, sur le bar.

« Désolé. C'était bien sympa ces quelques années ensemble mais c'est fini. Je quitte le groupe.

Je suis assez inutile, surtout en ce moment, alors vous serez mieux sans moi. Ne m'en voulez pas les mecs, mais vraiment, ce n'est plus possible pour moi de rester.

Vous allez beaucoup me manquer…

Bon succès à vous, j'espère vraiment que vous allez continuer de tout réussir.

D.O. »


	19. Chapter 19

Six heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle je me réveille. Heureusement que mon cerveau a compris que me réveiller tôt, c'est vraiment tôt. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et sors un sac de sous mon lit. Ouais, j'avais pensé à en mettre un, je ne sais pas quand, mais j'y avais pensé. Je le pose doucement sur le lit et prends quelques affaires, que je mets dedans dans le silence. Je jette un coup d'œil du côté de Baekhyun. Il dort toujours. Génial. Je m'habille lentement et sors de la chambre, mon sac sur le dos. Je prends une feuille blanche et un stylo que je trouve par là, dans le salon, et j'écris. Ma main tremble un petit peu, mais je n'y fais pas attention et me concentre ma tâche. Mes yeux s'embuent à la fin et une larme coule puis finit par tomber sur ma lettre. Je la relis et trouve que certaines phrases sont bizarres, surtout celle juste avant que je ne signe, la dernière, mais tant pis, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai marqué que ce que je pense. Je vais dans la cuisine et dépose cette page, qui n'est maintenant plus vierge, sur le bar.

« Désolé. C'était bien sympa ces quelques années ensemble mais c'est fini. Je quitte le groupe.

Je suis assez inutile, surtout en ce moment, alors vous serez mieux sans moi. Ne m'en voulez pas les mecs, mais vraiment, ce n'est plus possible pour moi de rester.

Vous allez beaucoup me manquer…

Bon succès à vous, j'espère vraiment que vous allez continuer de tout réussir.

D.O. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relire ce que j'ai écris, me demandant si je devais rajouter quelque chose ou pas. Finalement je ne change rien et je sors de l'appartement sans faire de bruit. Une fois dehors, je me mets à stresser. J'ai peur de croiser Chin-Ho… Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça… Une question me vient en tête et balaie rapidement cette pensée obscure. Comment vont réagir les autres ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer l'éventualité que ça leur fasse ni chaud ni froid. Non non non. Certains m'aiment bien –enfin je crois, donc ils seront sans doute surpris, et peut-être un peu tristes… Mais bon.

Officiellement, je suis toujours dans le groupe, même si je leur ai dit que je l'ai quitté. Pour ne plus en faire partie, il faudrait que j'aille à la SM et que je mette fin à mon contrat… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller maintenant. Et puis ce n'est pas la priorité. Il faut que je me trouve un logement. Bah, pour commencer, je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel. J'achèterai une maison ou un appartement rien qu'à moi plus tard. Là, l'important c'est que je me pose et que je digère cette décision, l'absence des autres… Tout en fait.

Je marche pendant quelques petites minutes et je finis par arriver devant un hôtel qui me paraît chaleureux. Vu de l'extérieur en tout cas. Je remarque que l'intérieur l'est tout autant. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout observer que la réceptionniste, qui est brune, m'interpelle en souriant. Elle me salue, je fais de même et je lui demande une chambre.

\- Pour combien de temps ? M'interroge-t-elle.

\- Hum… Une semaine, répondis-je après avoir bien réfléchi.

Elle paraît légèrement étonnée, puis elle se reprend vite en me disant la somme que je dois payer, qui n'est pas très chère, et… Bah je règle, avec ma carte de crédit que je n'ai pas oublié. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle me donne la clé de ma chambre sur laquelle était gravée le numéro de celle-ci et me souhaite de passer un bon séjour. Je la remercie et je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Elle est sans doute au cinquième étage, vu que c'est la 504. J'entre dans la cabine, appuie sur le bouton qu'il faut et l'engin commence à monter. Quelques secondes après, je suis déjà au bon étage. Bingo. Je sors de la cabine et traverse un couloir aux murs en bois clair et au tapis pourpre. Je passe devant plusieurs portes couleur prune et finis par m'arrêter devant celle que je cherchais. J'insère ma clé à l'intérieur, la tourne et ouvre la porte. Ma chambre est assez spacieuse, mais est quand même chaleureuse. La pièce est un peu dans les mêmes tons que le couloir et plusieurs meubles sont en bois. Un bois bien clair et brillant. Je dépose mon sac pas loin de la porte, que je referme, et je m'affale sur mon lit à deux places. Il est tellement confortable… Ma fatigue me rattrape, étant donné que ma nuit a été assez courte. J'enlève mes chaussures et m'installe bien comme il faut sur le lit. La couverture pourpre est super douce et les oreillers sentent si bon… Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls et je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille et que j'ouvre les yeux, il fait bien jour. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et vois qu'il est presque midi. Les autres doivent être réveillés… D'ailleurs, je remarque que j'ai une bonne dizaine d'appels en absence et une vingtaine de messages. La majorité vient de Baekhyun, et le reste provient des autres membres. Je les lis un par un. Ils disent tous le même genre de choses et me demandent dans leurs textos pourquoi je suis parti, qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça… Dans leurs sms, ils ont l'air vraiment tristes, surpris et un peu en colère aussi… Et mon meilleur ami me demande dans l'un d'eux pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit. C'est vrai que… J'aurais pu lui en parler, mais… Il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir et j'aurais été encore plus dans la merde… Je soupire et décide de ne répondre à aucun des messages. Déjà que ça a été assez dur pour moi de les quitter, si en plus je leur répondais… Là je craquerais et reviendrais… Et l'autre publierait les photos… Si elle le fait, je ne pourrai pas le supporter et je ferai une nouvelle tentative de suicide. Direct. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Mon bras commence à me faire mal… Ce qui me fait penser à quelque chose… Et merde, j'ai oublié la poche avec les antidouleurs et les bandelettes à l'appartement… Il faut que j'aille en acheter ! Mais c'était des médicaments de marques précises, et je ne me souviens plus de ces marques, justement… Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de me tromper en allant dans une pharmacie… Je devrais peut-être retourner à l'appart'… ? Ah non non non. À coup sûr, si j'y allais, je ne serais pas discret et je me ferais chopper par les autres qui me demanderaient des explications. Je n'ai tellement pas envie de leur répondre… Bon ben tant pis si j'ai mal. Après tout, ma brûlure, ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis je peux bien supporter la douleur… Je laisse tomber pour les médocs.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner à côté de moi. Je regarde l'écran et ne prends même pas la peine de décrocher quand je vois que c'est Baekhyun qui m'appelle. Je le laisse sonner puis c'est le silence, qui est bien vite brisé par mon portable. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je vois qui m'appelle cette fois. JongIn. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je réfléchis. C'est louche… Il appelle juste après Baek… Ça voudrait dire que mon meilleur ami l'a forcé à faire ça pour que je lui explique la raison de mon comportement et que je lui dise où je suis ? Agacé, je décroche.

\- KyungSoo ! Fit la voix du maknae au bout du fil. T-

\- Si c'est pour me demander pourquoi je me suis barré et pour savoir où je suis, compte pas sur moi pour que je te le dise, l'avertis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Gros blanc. Mes paroles et mon ton ont dû le surprendre… En fait j'en ai rien à foutre. Ah, tiens, il reprend la parole :

\- Ok mais… Tu nous manques… Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi…

Pff. C'est tellement niais et tellement cliché ce genre de phrases… En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. Ça m'agace au plus haut point.

\- Arrête tes bobards. En vrai, c'est mieux que je ne sois plus là. Et puis heureusement que je suis parti, sinon vous auriez déjà des tas d'emmerdes à l'heure qu'il est…

Le pire c'est que j'ai raison. Habituellement l'autre pétasse fait chier ceux que j'aime et les fait souffrir de n'importe quelle manière, au bout d'un moment, lorsque je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est déjà arrivé quand j'étais au collège, et franchement je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Des frissons parcourent mon corps lorsque je repense à ce qu'elle a fait à ce moment-là et aux conséquences que ça a eu. En particulier à ma famille. Cette fille… C'est vraiment une tarée. J'aimerais tellement arriver à l'arrêter, mais je suis trop faible pour ça…

Je reprends vite mes esprits et ne laisse pas le temps à Kai de répliquer : je lui raccroche au nez. Ça me fait mal de faire ça, mais ça m'aurait fait encore plus souffrir si notre conversation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avait continué.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me lève, prends une casquette dans mon sac et sort de ma chambre, puis de l'hôtel, sans oublier de saluer la réceptionniste, qui, en passant, est assez mignonne. Les filles, c'est pas mon truc mais celle-là a vraiment une bonne tête et a vraiment l'air gentille. Bref, je marche sans but précis dans les rues de Seoul. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des bruits et des petits gémissements de douleur, des plaintes, des geignements… Et puis là, je m'arrête lorsqu'une voix qui m'est assez familière, dit, ou plutôt crie :

\- Dis-moi où il est ! Dis-moi où est KyungSoo !

Je me suis complètement figé. J'ai rêvé, ou c'est Baekhyun que je viens d'entendre… ? Je m'enfonce dans la ruelle d'où provenaient sa voix et ces bruits… Et là je le vois, essayant de frapper… Chin-Ho. Ce dernier évitait plutôt facilement et rapidement les coups de mon meilleur ami. Soudain, le blond se retourne et eut un rictus en me voyant.

\- Il est là, dit-il.

Aussitôt Baek regarde dans ma direction et cours vers moi. Seulement, l'autre lui file un énorme coup de poing dans la figure et il tombe par terre en gémissant. Je remarque qu'il a plusieurs marques de coups sur le visage… Chin-Ho s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculais mais il m'attrapa avant et se mit vite derrière moi pour coller mon dos contre son torse. Mais cette fois je n'avais pas peur, loin de là. J'étais juste en colère. Très en colère. Il avait osé frapper Baekhyun… Il va le payer.

\- Eh bah qu'est-ce que t'as Kyungie ? Tu ne trembles pas cette fois ? Tu es devenu courageux et tu es prêt à me satisfaire sans t'enfuir ? Moi je dis bravo.

Ce ton désagréable qu'il a en parlant m'agace. Ah parce qu'il veut encore que je le soulage ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il a une érection en plus… Et je ne la sens que maintenant. De toute façon il peut rêver je ne le satisferai pas. Hors de question.

\- Ta gueule, fis-je froidement.

Il se mit à rire tandis que mon meilleur ami se relevai lentement et me regardait, surpris. Chin-Ho passa une de ses mains sous mon haut et l'autre dans mon pantalon. Ça c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Baekhyun est plus énervé que jamais et je me débats. Finalement, je commence un peu à stresser… Mais ma colère est toujours présente et s'accentue quand même au fil des secondes.

\- Lâche-le ! Ordonna Baek.

\- Ah non. On a des choses à faire, lui et moi, répondit l'autre en glissant sa main dans mon boxer cette fois.

Je me débats un peu, voire beaucoup plus, et j'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte qu'il me lâche rapidement. Seulement je m'arrête lorsqu'il serre fort mon membre, ce qui me fait gémir. Non pas de plaisir mais de douleur. Il le serre de plus en plus fort et je l'insulte en essayant de lui filer un coup de pied dans ses parties à lui. Malheureusement il m'en empêche, et cette fois il lâche mon sexe, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais je n'avais pas vu le coup venir, dans mon entrejambe. Je m'écroule à terre en me mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Déjà que mes gémissements avaient semblé lui plaire…

\- Salaud ! Hurla Baekhyun qui se jeta sur lui.

Je le vois frapper mon agresseur et cette fois, l'autre n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Ah, j'ai parlé trop vite... Chin-Ho le fait tomber par terre et se mit à califourchon sur lui tout en martelant son torse et son visage de coups. Je ne supportais pas cette vision et les plaintes que Baek essayait d'étouffer. Malgré ma souffrance, je parviens à me relever et à aller vers eux. Je tire le blond pour qu'il lâche mon meilleur ami, ce qui ne marche pas. Il me faut une arme, du bois, une casserole, un vase, n'importe quoi… Et là je vois une barre de fer. C'est encore mieux. Je la prends rapidement et frappe Chin-Ho à la tête. Il s'écroule rapidement sur Baekhyun. Je n'ai pas frappé très fort, mais je ne voulais pas non plus le tuer, même si j'aurais pu. Seulement je ne suis pas un assassin. Je le dégage difficilement de sur le châtain et aide celui-ci à se relever. Je le prends par la main et on s'en va de cette ruelle. 'Tain… Mon entrejambe me fait vraiment mal… Je fronce les sourcils en essayant d'oublier la douleur. Quand je remarque que mon meilleur ami a du mal à marcher, je le fais s'appuyer sur moi. Au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que… Je l'emmène n'importe où. Je soupire et me gifle intérieurement avant de changer de chemin. Je sens que je risque de le regretter, mais je décide de l'amener à l'hôtel. Pas l'hôpital, parce que on prendrait trop de temps pour y aller et j'aimerais que Baekhyun soit soigné le plus vite possible… On y arrive quelques minutes après et je le fais entrer à l'intérieur. Je vois que la réceptionniste de tout à l'heure est très surprise. En même temps, comment ne pas l'être quand on voit un de ses clients venir avec quelqu'un qui est blessé ? J'emmène vite Baek dans la chambre que j'occupe et je vais dans la salle de bain attenante à cette pièce et ouvre tous les placards, à la recherche d'une trousse de soin. Je soupire et grommelle des choses incompréhensibles pour tout être humain normal quand je constate qu'il n'y en a pas. J'oblige mon meilleur ami, qui a l'air de ne rien comprendre, à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnai-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je me hâte de descendre les escaliers, parce que c'est plus rapide vu que l'ascenseur met du temps à arriver, et je vais à la réception. La réceptionniste a l'air aussi surprise que tout à l'heure.

\- S'il vous plaît… Auriez-vous une trousse de soin à me passer ? Demandai-je en essayant de contenir l'angoisse et l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de grandir en moi.

\- Quelqu'un l'utilise déjà en ce moment…

Merde, merde, et merde ! Je pensais que le soigner ici serait mieux et surtout plus rapide que d'aller à l'hôpital, mais en fait je me trompais… Je serre les poings en baissant la tête. Quel nul je suis…

\- C'est pour votre ami, c'est ça ? Me demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Oui… Répondis-je en gardant la tête baissée et en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Je me sens tellement coupable…

\- Je… Attendez-moi ici, fit-elle soudainement.

Je la regarde, surpris, après avoir relevé la tête et elle disparut dans une salle derrière elle. Elle revint une vingtaine de secondes après avec un autre fille, sans doute une collègue à elle. Devant mon air d'incompréhension, elle sourit en me disant :

\- Je vais aller acheter ce qu'il vous faut. Ma collègue me remplace, dit-elle en montrant la jeune femme blonde derrière elle.

\- Ah euh n-non, j-je vais y a-aller, n-ne vous embêtez pas… Balbutiai-je, à la fois surpris et gêné.

\- Non non non. Vous, vous restez avec votre ami, et moi j'y vais, d'accord ? Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serai pas longue.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire plutôt rassurant, prit son sac à main et sortit de l'hôtel, encore en tenue de travail, c'est-à-dir un tailleur noir avec des chaussures à talon de la même couleur, avant que je n'aie pu la remercier. Elle… Elle est tellement sympa de faire ça pour moi… La blonde me dit d'écouter la brune et d'aller rejoindre mon ami, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir pourquoi l'autre partait. Je lui souris, reconnaissant et retourne rapidement dans ma chambre. Je souffle de soulagement en voyant que Baekhyun est toujours assis sur le lit. Seulement, ses yeux ne sont qu'à demi ouverts… Comme si… Il était épuisé et qu'il était à la limite de l'évanouissement, ce qui est sans doute le cas…

\- B-Baek ! M'affolai-je en m'installant à côté de lui et en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ça va… Ne t'en fais pas… Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Bien sûr, ça n'a pas marché, vu que je suis encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Lâchai-je au bout d'un moment en le serrant contre moi tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

\- De quoi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt faible.

\- Tu es blessé… Il s'en est pris à toi… À cause de moi…

\- C'est rien va… Et puis ce n'était pas ta faute…

Oh que si… Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux… Je veux lui dire que si, que tout est de ma faute, je veux m'excuser, encore et encore… Mais ma gorge nouée m'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit. Et mes larmes se mirent à couler, couler, couler… Enculé de Chin-Ho… Connasse de Mi-Hi… Pourquoi ils nous font subir ça, putain ?! J'en ai marre… J'en ai juste trop marre… Baek essaye de me consoler, en vain.

Peu de temps après, on toqua à la porte et la réceptionniste de tout à l'heure entra, une poche en plastique à la main. Baekhyun nous regarde, elle et moi, à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas. Il a semblé vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et il repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Là ses yeux se ferment complètement et le châtain s'affale complètement sur moi, sans s'en rendre compte. Je m'affole aussitôt et la brune tente de me rassurer en disant que ce n'était rien. Il s'est évanoui et ce n'est rien ?! Non mais je crois rêver là… Elle me demande où il était blessé, à part au visage et je désigne vite son torse. Peut-être que ses jambes le sont aussi… Alors je pointe celles-ci. La réceptionniste m'aide à déshabiller Baek et celui-ci se retrouve rapidement en boxer. Et effectivement, il a des bleus sur les jambes. Putain… Ma culpabilité augmente. La jeune femme sortit plusieurs trucs de la poche qu'elle avait posée sur le lit et on commence tous deux à le soigner.

La réceptionniste et moi avons mis une bonne heure à soigner Baekhyun, qui ne s'était pas réveillé, ce qui nous avait donné un petit peu de fil à retordre. On devait le tourner, bien le tenir… Enfin que des trucs dans le genre. Mais bon, le principal, c'est que maintenant, on a fini et on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Quelques minutes après, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque je la retiens par la main. Elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda, légèrement étonnée.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide… Je baisse le regard vers son badge. Mademoiselle Feng.

Elle sourit.

\- De rien et… Appelle-moi simplement Feng, dit-elle en me tutoyant soudainement, ce qui me surprend mais me fait tout de même sourire à mon tour.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi elle avait été aussi sympa et avait fait tout ça pour nous, et aussi me présenter, en passant, mais ma main lâche la sienne et elle sort de la pièce, sans doute pour retourner à son poste. J'étais ébahi par autant de gentillesse et de bienveillance… Feng m'a bien aidé, en allant acheter de quoi soigner mon meilleur ami et en le soignant avec moi, alors qu'on ne la connaissait pas.

Je m'assois près de Baek, que j'allonge sur le lit et mets sous la couette et je l'observe. Son visage est recouvert de pansements, et tout à l'heure quand je le soignais avec Feng, on lui en a mit pas mal sur le torse et sur les jambes. N'empêche… Comment il a fait pour avoir autant d'égratignures et de bleus ? Chin-Ho l'a frappé pendant combien de temps ? Je l'interrogerai tout à l'heure, quand il sera réveillé. Je le regarde encore, encore, et encore… Et ma culpabilité ne cesse de grandir.

Je vois les yeux de Baek commencer à papillonner au moins trois heures après. Je caresse doucement sa joue et il se réveille complètement. Je lui demande doucement si ça va et il hoche lentement la tête. Il s'assoit et grimace de douleur. Je le force à se recoucher mais il résiste, alors je le laisse comme ça. Il baisse le regard vers son torse et soulève la couette. Baekhyun finit par reporter son attention sur moi. Il a l'air surpris… Ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

\- Pour te soigner, il a fallu qu'on te déshabille, lui expliquai-je.

\- « On » ? Réussit-il à articuler.

\- Moi et Feng.

\- C'est… C'est qui ?

\- La réceptionniste.

Ne pouvant pas me retenir, je souris et je lui fais un gros câlin sans lui faire mal et sans le lâcher. Je l'entends rire, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. Au bout d'un moment, je m'éloigne un peu de lui et le regarde dans les yeux, en desserrant mon étreinte.

\- Dis Baek… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la rue ? Finis-je par lui demander.

\- Bah je te cherchais…

J'allais dire quelque chose, mais il m'en empêche en reprenant :

\- Et puis aussi… Parce que j'ai reçu une photo… De toi nu…

… Quoi… ?


	20. Chapter 20

Ne pouvant pas me retenir, je souris et je lui fais un gros câlin sans lui faire mal et sans le lâcher. Je l'entends rire, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. Au bout d'un moment, je m'éloigne un peu de lui et le regarde dans les yeux, en desserrant mon étreinte.

\- Dis Baek… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la rue ? Finis-je par lui demander.

\- Bah je te cherchais…

J'allais dire quelque chose, mais il m'en empêche en reprenant :

\- Et puis aussi… Parce que j'ai reçu une photo… De toi nu…

… Quoi… ?

\- Dessus, deux mecs te tiennent et t'écartent les jambes… Continua-t-il après avoir longuement hésité.

Je me fige. Je le regarde. Je me mets à trembler et à angoisser comme un malade. Ma gorge se noue. J'ai une boule au ventre. Je m'éloigne de lui. Je veux être seul. Je veux disparaître. Je veux mourir…

\- KyungSoo…

Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne peux pas les retenir. Je suis foutu… S'il en a reçu une, alors les autres aussi… Ce qui veut dire que je suis vraiment dans la merde… Je ne peux pas le supporter…

Baekhyun se lève en grimaçant de douleur mais il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur moi. Aish… Ma tête s'est cognée contre le mur. Ça fait vraiment mal… J'essaye de me relever, seulement Baek décide de rester sur moi et essuie mes larmes. Peu de temps après il me permet de m'asseoir et il se cale pour être bien contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarde dans les yeux tandis que moi je suis complètement paniqué et je gigote dans tous les sens en pleurant. Un peu moins, mais en pleurant tout de même. Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre inférieure tout en tremblant.

\- Calme-toi… Me chuchota-t-il.

Mais comment je pourrais me calmer ? Comment… ? Je suis tellement dans la merde… Mon meilleur ami soupire et m'oblige à relever la tête à l'aide de sa main. Son regard s'ancre dans le mien et il me dit d'une voix calme :

\- Je suis le seul à l'avoir reçue.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça… ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il essuyait à nouveau mes larmes.

\- Parce qu'avant de partir, je suis allé vérifier discrètement les portables des autres. Ils les laissent tous dans leur chambre quand ils se lèvent. Je te jure, ils n'ont vraiment reçu aucune photo, crois-moi.

Je suis soulagé, vraiment soulagé. Mais je suis tout de même juste trop gêné que Baek l'aie vue… Gêné… Le mot est faible, en fait… Je me suis quand même remis à pleurer, à cause de ça, mais aussi de la douleur que je ressens au bras. Sérieux, on dirait vraiment une fillette, à chialer autant… Baekhyun me fait un câlin en essayant de continuer à me réconforter, sans succès. J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte, puis des bruits de pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je relève la tête. Feng ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je veux arrêter de pleurer, parce que j'ai honte là… Trop honte… Elle tient un plateau qu'elle pose sur le lit et s'approche de nous. Elle a l'air surprise de voir le châtain réveillé et en forme. Mon meilleur ami me serre contre lui en caressant mes cheveux et explique calmement et simplement :

\- Une pétasse lui pourrit la vie et il en a ras-le-bol.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et je la vois hausser un sourcil après qu'elle se soit assise près de nous.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait ?

Baekhyun me lance un regard interrogateur, auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête négatif et je lui fais signe que c'est moi qui vais le dire. Non, en fait, j'hésite. Bah, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Et puis elle m'inspire tellement confiance cette fille… Ouais, finalement je vais vraiment le dire. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, le dire ou non ne changera pas grand chose à ma situation… Alors petit à petit, j'arrête de pleurer, je prends une grande inspiration et je me blottis contre Baek tout en commençant à tout lui expliquer. Et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout. Je vois que mon meilleur ami est surpris au moment où j'annonce que j'avais quitté le groupe parce que l'autre m'avait menacé d'envoyer les photos à mes amis et de les publier sur un réseau social. Feng m'écoute religieusement et ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois. Mes pleurs avaient cessés.

À la fin de mon récit, je me mords furieusement la lèvre inférieure tellement je suis stressé et je baisse la tête, honteux d'avoir finalement tout déballé à une… À une sorte d'inconnue que j'ai en fait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.

Personne ne parle, et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes de silence que Feng lâche :

\- Je la connais.

\- Hein ?

\- Je la connais, celle qui te fait subir tout ça.

Eh… ? Elle est sérieuse là ?

\- Mi-Hi… C'est ma demi-sœur, m'apprit-elle. Y a qu'elle pour faire souffrir ses proies comme ça.

Le choc. Bug. Gros bug. Je suis complètement figé et la regarde, les yeux exorbités. Comment une fille aussi jolie et gentille que Feng peut-elle avoir une…

\- Et je te confirme que c'est une pute qui n'a pas le droit de vivre.

Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Je la regarde, toujours aussi surpris par ses révélations. Elle se lève et se dirige vers le lit.

\- Venez, dit-elle.

Je me lève et aide Baekhyun à faire de même. Il prend appui sur moi et on avance vers elle. Feng nous montre le plateau qu'elle avait apporté en arrivant. Deux bols de ramens, du pain et deux verres d'eau le remplissaient. J'aide mon meilleur ami à s'asseoir sur le lit près du plateau et je me retourne vers Feng.

\- Tu es arrivé ce matin très tôt, et tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois pour manger un truc… et puis la seule fois où tu es sorti, ce n'était sans doute pas pour manger, vu que tu es vite revenu avec ton ami. Et puis voilà, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être faim…

Étonné mais aussi heureux qu'elle fasse tout ça pour nous, je ne réfléchis même pas et je la prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise mais elle sourit et bien vite à mon étreinte.

\- Merci…

\- Oh mais de rien, c'est normal, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle me tapote gentiment le dos et je finis par la lâcher en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Je me rappelle soudain d'un truc.

\- Ah euh… Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté… J-

\- Je sais qui tu es, D.O. Je suis fan des Exo, en particulier de toi et Baekhyun…

Cette fille n'a pas fini de me surprendre… Elle sait depuis le début qui nous sommes et elle s'est comporté normalement avec nous et n'a pas agi comme la majorité de nos fans…

\- Sérieux, vous avez des voix de malades, dit-elle tranquillement en continuant de sourire.

Mon meilleur ami et moi la remercions timidement. On ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir devant quelqu'un qui nous complimente sans nous dire ce genre de chose avec hystérie… Ça change… Mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

Elle regarde sa montre.

\- Je dois y retourner, j'ai du boulot, et surtout quelque chose de très important à faire. Bon ap' ! Lança cette très chère réceptionniste.

On la remercie et elle s'en va. Feng… Elle n'arrête vraiment pas de me surprendre. Je reporte mon attention sur Baek, qui… A l'air content ? Son sourire est énorme… Il me fait signe de m'approcher et je fais mieux que ça, je m'assois à côté de lui. Je lui lance ensuite un regard interrogateur et il me dit simplement :

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire à ce point.

Et je me rends compte que j'ai toujours ce sourire qui étire mes lèvres. Il me fait un câlin puis il me lâche et on commence à manger. Enfin moi je n'ai pas trop faim donc je ne bouffe que le cinquième de ce qu'il y a dans le bol. Par contre je bois mon verre. Quelques petites minutes après, je vois que Baekhyun a déjà fini… Et il me regarde, étonné.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas plus ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Bah parce que je n'ai pas faim…

Il m'observe, et cette fois, il a l'air inquiet. Et je repense à quelque chose. Maintenant que Baekhyun est ici, il risque sans doute de les appeler, ou de leur envoyer un message pour leur dire où je me trouve… Et merde. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent où je suis… Bah, de toute façon, là c'est loupé et je n'ai clairement pas envie de changer d'hôtel. Tant pis, je vais me débrouiller.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, je sors un pantalon et un t-shirt de mon sac et je les tends à Baek, que je vois frissonner. Il les prend, me remercie et les enfile –avec mon aide, après avoir vu l'état de ses habits à lui, qui se trouvaient par terre. Je me rassois, en tailleur cette fois-ci, à côté de lui.

\- Tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, me répondit-il en souriant. Et toi, ton bras ?

\- … Ça va.

Il me faisait toujours très mal, en plus je n'avais pas pris d'antidouleur et je n'avais pas changé la bande... Mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus que ça.

\- Tu oses me mentir alors que la poche avec tout ce qu'il te faut est encore dans la salle de bain ?! S'emporta-t-il. Parce que figure-toi qu'en cherchant un truc, Suho l'a trouvée ! Comment ton bras pourrait bien aller alors que tu ne te soignes plus ?!

Je baisse la tête et ne réponds pas. Il a totalement raison… En vérité la douleur de ma brûlure est à la limite du supportable et je fais des efforts surhumains pour ne rien montrer –ou presque. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il faut que tu reviennes, me dit-il d'une voix plus douce en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- N-non… Soufflai-je.

\- S-

\- Non ! Le coupai-je. Putain Baek si je reviens elle le saura et publiera ces photos… Déjà que je n'ai pas totalement fait ce qu'elle voulait…

\- Hein ?

\- Tu vois je dois quitter le groupe…

\- Bah c'est ce que t'as fait, non ?

\- En partie seulement…

\- Tu veux dire que… Tu dois aussi mettre fin à ton contrat ?

\- Ouais…

Et merde. Pourquoi je lui ai répondu ? Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire autre chose et je me lève. Je le prends par la main et le fait sortir de la chambre de force. Baekhyun grimace de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Me demande-t-il après avoir lâché un petit gémissement montrant sa souffrance.

\- Je te ramène à l'appart'.

Quand je vois qu'il a du mal à marcher, je me baisse et lui ordonne de monter sur mon dos, ce qu'il est contraint de faire, vu ses blessures, et il passe ses bras autour de mon cou après avoir enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille. Il n'a pas répliqué, et tant mieux. On sort de l'hôtel, sous les regards étonnés de Feng et sa collègue. Mon bras me fait atrocement mal et je fais de mon mieux pour faire abstraction de la douleur et avancer vite. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à la scène de tout à l'heure, quand mon meilleur ami s'est fait ruer de coups par l'autre enflure… Je secoue la tête pour ne plus penser à ça et pour me reconcentrer sur le chemin de l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, Baek me dit :

\- Pour ton contrat… Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Je ne lui réponds rien. De toute façon, toute réplique serait inutile. Mais il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher, quoi qu'il dise. Bien sûr, devoir faire ça me brise le cœur, seulement, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Après quelques minutes de marche, on arrive devant le dortoir et je dépose Baekhyun devant la porte. Je m'apprête à repartir lorsqu'il me retient par la main. Je me retourne vers lui et il me regarde sérieusement. Je dégage ma main et lui dis au revoir. Je l'entends me répéter qu'il ne me laissera pas faire et je soupire, en m'éloignant rapidement.

Je marche à nouveau en direction de l'hôtel. Je repense soudain à un truc. Maintenant, mon meilleur ami sait où je dors, donc il va le dire aux autres… Je sais ce que je vais faire ; changer seulement de chambre et persuader Feng et sa collègue de leur mentir s'ils viennent, en leur disant que j'ai changé d'hôtel. Après, j'espère qu'elles vont accepter de faire ça pour moi…

Je me perds dans mes pensées et ne reviens à la réalité que lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Cette main me retourne vers son propriétaire mais je n'ai pas le temps de le voir que je me reçois un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis entre les jambes… 'Tain, ça fait mal… Je ferme fortement les yeux et mon corps entier est crispé sous la douleur et s'effondre. Je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on m'emmène je ne sais où. Je me débats malgré la douleur et puis on me jette n'importe où. Mon dos et ma tête se cognent contre un mur. Je gémis de douleur. Commençant à avoir peur, je me mets à trembler et je rouvre les yeux mais les referme aussitôt quand je reçois un coup de poing dans la gueule, suivit d'autres dans les jambes… Ça fait tellement mal… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ils me frappent ? Car j'entends plusieurs voix et rires masculins, et les coups pleuvent tellement rapidement et nombreux que ce ne peut pas être une seule personne qui me fait ça… Mais… Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Entre deux gémissements, j'ose poser cette dernière question et seule un rire que je reconnais de suite me répond. Chin-Ho. On dirait que le coup que je lui ai donné tout à l'heure n'était pas assez fort… Et merde…

J'essaye de frapper mes agresseurs, sans succès. Ayant trop peur de les voir, je garde les yeux fermés. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un maintient mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête et une autre personne ou deux, je ne sais pas, bloque mes jambes. Comme par hasard, l'un se met à serrer fortement mon bras brûlé et là j'hurle de douleur, ce qui accentue leurs ricanements. Je crie encore plus fort lorsqu'il le serre plus et le mord aussi, et qu'on me file énormément de coups entre les jambes. Mes larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. C'est trop douloureux… Je n'en peux plus…

\- A-arrêtez… Leur demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Ma demande est très vite suivie par un autre cri. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'on me frappe comme ça putain… J'ai trop mal, je ne peux pas me défendre… Mon entrejambe et mes jambes elles-mêmes sont en compote… Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps… S'il vous plaît… Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide…

\- Chin-Ho, et les autres, lâchez-le ! Ordonna une voix de femme.

Feng… Feng… ? Je n'ai pas rêvé… ? La chance me sourit on dirait…

\- Ah non, répondit l'autre enflure.

J'entends des bruits de pas, de talons de femme plus précisément, puis…

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Fit une autre voix. O-oh… KyungSoo !

P-pas possible… J-Jong-In… ?! Je veux ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ça mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Un truc dur et long qui pue un peu s'écrase sur ma joue, me plaquant la tête au sol. Ça a l'air d'être un pied, enfin une chaussure… Je gémis de douleur tandis qu'un autre malade me file maintenant des coups sur mon bras qui me faisait déjà bien souffrir… Là c'en est trop. Mes cris se font de moins en moins forts et je me sens partir, lentement.

Des gémissements. Ce ne sont pas les miens. J'entends des bruits, comme s'il y avait une baston autour de moi. Plus personne ne me frappe, ne me touche. Malgré ça, la douleur est toujours présente, trop présente. Puis, je n'entends plus rien, sauf deux voix, celle de Feng et l'autre, que je pense être celle de JongIn, qui m'appellent.


End file.
